Venom, Fangs, and Fairies
by krystal214
Summary: The supernatural world is in danger when Alice and Edward conspire with the Volturi. Soul-mates Bella and Jasper, who is actually a unique hybrid bt/wn both types of vamps, bring their family and friends to help Eric & the TB crew before its too late. Set at the start of TB season 2 and a loose time-line for Twi as Bella is still human. Funny banter, sexy moments, & fights galore.
1. Chapter 1

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

Chapter 1 - Pam's Point of View

After spending another thankless evening of my existence entertaining these droll breathers, I could have almost wept for humanity. Metaphorically speaking of course since I really didn't care enough to wreck my make-up with blood tears. It wasn't as if I missed mortality, far from it actually. It was more like the world had gone to hell in a handbag, and not a fashionable kind. Things had just lost their sparkle for me. I couldn't help but feel like we were all stuck in another dark age of human history where all culture and worthwhile pursuits were lost to the dredges of soft politics and mediocre aristocracy.

Taking advantage of my distracting moment of Nietzsche-esque reflection, one of the vermin tried to skip the line only to find himself thrown across the parking lot courtesy of Chow who was assisting me on door duty. The former Yakuza enforcer snickered as the boy skidded to a stop, daring someone to be so foolish as to try that move again as his eyes swept over the crowd. The gate-crasher practically peed himself and sped off as quickly as he could in an effort to get away, as if we cared enough to chase him for being mind-numbingly stupid. I rolled my eyes and meaningfully glanced at the onlookers, assessing the idiots remaining in line for any of the trouble-maker's friends.

It was busier than usual due to the advertising we had been doing at the nearby colleges, something that seemed to draw out more beer-swilling fraternity brothers than any worthwhile ladies. I really had no idea why Eric even bothered trying to attract customers using those means. Since he insisted on trying to draw in college kids, the easiest thing would be to have him walk naked down sorority row. After giving the co-eds an eyeful, he could lead all those yummy college cuties here like the Pied Piper playing a far more interesting instrument. With the girls, the boys willing to pay ten dollars for a beer would inevitably follow, filling our coffers through the price of admission and expensive drinks.

I sighed, sizing up the eager humans waiting in the particularly long line for entrance. They weren't all that bad tonight I supposed. A couple that could use a shower perhaps, some overweight homely-looking tourists who would likely high-five each other on their way out after having "survived" the fearsome vampires who they had convinced themselves were dying to eat them up. All in all, there were only a few with the potential to make some vampire show a little fang, nothing special or entirely out of the ordinary.

After the crowd shifted a bit, I was surprised to see a lovely, fresh faced red-head in a slinky black mini-dress whom I had overlooked in the back of the line. She blushed as my ravenous yes settled on her and I was just about to call her to the front to get to know me a little better when an old, smashed-up, rusty red pick-up truck hauling a beautiful motorcycle in its cargo bed hastily pulled into the parking lot. Much to the amusement of those outside, it came to a screeching halt in front of the entrance and backfired loudly.

I smirked mirthfully wondering who would have the audacity to bring such a shamefully run-down, horribly dented automobile to a place like this - aside from Sookie Stackhouse of course. In fact, there was something oddly reminiscent of my favorite country bumpkin telepath playing out in the scene before me as a girl who was the picture of innocence stepped out of the driver's side of her ridiculous vehicle as if there was nothing strange about this scenario at all.

Stepping to the front of the crowd, exuding a sense of urgency into the air around her, she looked nervous and desperate to speak to me. Though that was nothing new for a human reaction to a vampire, there was something else about this situation that intrigued me. Through all of her obvious awkwardness, there was a hint of relative comfort with the girl despite the sound of fangs clicking into place at the sight of her as she approached.

In her skimpy tank-top and tight black yoga pants, she looked like a tasty little appetizer. Despite the aggressive posturing of every vampire outside who instantly recognized her as a tempting treat, there was a level of understanding in her eyes. It was like she expected our reaction to her intoxicating aroma and she just didn't care because she had better things to do. I liked that attitude very much, especially amidst the scolding looks of the humans she cut in front of to reach me which she dismissively ignored.

"I need to speak to Eric Northman right away. Is he available?" she asked quickly, seemingly unaware of the danger in the informality in which she made her request. She tightly hugged the putrid mustard yellow backpack she was clutching in her arms, somehow finding a modicum of comfort and confidence from the gesture because she was suddenly acting as if this was nothing abnormal. I registered Chow squinting at her and her odd behavior too, looking her over as if to see whether or not she was serious. Sure, everyone came to see my Maker in person, but few were so brazen to actually come right out and ask for his attention so transparently.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Cupcake, but everyone in this line came to see Eric. You're going to have to wait your turn just like the rest of them. I should warn you, however, we do check I.D. and you hardly look of age to come inside anyway." Chancing the opportunity to sink my fangs into her porcelain skin, I suggested in a nicer tone, "I have no issue with your age personally. You seem perfectly fit to decide for yourself what you would like to do with your body, but we do have your pesky human laws to abide by. Now, if you came here for more than just a peek at Eric, I'd be happy to see you at closing time. Take you out for a bite myself perhaps." I winked lasciviously to try to get a rise out of her, but other than a luscious red blush that spread across her snow white skin she didn't seem that bothered by my proposition.

In fact, she smiled genuinely at me, something that few humans dared to do. Despite her kindly reaction, there was only a slight hint of arousal at my proposal so I had to assume she was either taken or I was barking up the wrong tree. In either case, I could be quite persuasive when I was so inclined to show any interest in my dinner beyond the snap of my manicured fingers. There was something underlying about her, something unique that made me curious. Aside from her sweeter than normal scent, she had an aroma around her that I couldn't quite place. Whatever it was seemed like something I should have recognized but for some reason couldn't quite place it.

To my surprise, she responded sweetly, "Oh, so you must be Pam." Then she mumbled a little too low for anyone else to hear, "He warned me you might put the moves on me. He said I was just your type." Finding her voice, she shook off her thoughts and continued, "Here's the thing, I need to speak directly to Eric - urgently. It's like life and death urgent."

"Everything is with you breathers," I sighed, getting a little agitated with her vehemence even with the excitement she naturally seemed to bring out in all of the vampires in the vicinity. "Seeing as how I definitely wouldn't forget an angelic face such as yours, and since I don't recall telling you my name, care to tell me who 'he' is and how you came to know me by reputation alone?"

"Ah... um... a mutual friend of ours told me to come to Shreveport as quickly as possible. I need to see Eric immediately on his behalf. Your Maker will definitely want to hear what I have to say as it involves his Area specifically. There isn't much time until first light and if I don't tell him what kind of trouble is coming his way the life and death situation I mentioned would have more to do with all of you than it would for me. So, please, allow me to make my request of him personally and I'm sure you will be satisfied, if not slightly upset from the message itself."

"I don't know what is happening here, but if you think you can bully your way into a bar like this by making demands, little girl, you have been reading the wrong kind of vampire stories. As delicious as I might find you, come back once you've gotten a better understanding of exactly who it is you are dealing with."

"First of all, I'm not as young as I look and I do know exactly who I'm dealing with. So even though I get your whole scary vampy vibe, I really don't have time for this. It's dark out now and they may have picked up my scent already. So, let me put it this way instead, this is a very good deal for Eric since he would be both paying off a debt and gaining a favor in return."

"Oh, this is precious. Who exactly do you think Eric owes a favor to, human? You?"

"No, not me. Jasper Whitlock," she said assuredly, watching for my reaction. I steeled my expression, simply raising my eyebrow a little higher in an effort to keep her talking without showing my hand. "His brother Peter sent me here after the Major and I ran into some trouble a few states back. We were attacked and I waited until sun up when the others had to go and hide or risk exposure before I could get back on the road. I need to speak to Eric right now because I'm sure they're gaining ground now that the sun has set and there is less chance of… sparkling," she whispered the last word conspiratorially, and for good reason since those kind of vampires were still a secret.

Sparkling meant the venom kind of vampires which meant she had been heading this way with Major Whitlock to avoid those glittery fangless freaks. I knew Jasper was living incognito up North, but I couldn't imagine he would have returned to the South even if it was to seek out Eric for help. They really must have been in trouble to have risked Jasper being recognized for who and what he is. He was a legend to our kind for so many different reasons, and having him here was going to provide just the right amount of entertainment for me - the dangerous kind. I had been itching for a fight and wherever Jasper Whitlock went a fight was sure to follow.

"The Major, really?" I said thoughtfully, trying not to relay my elation at seeing my old friend to the girl. I really did have a crush on that cowboy, something Eric teased me about endlessly after his last visit with us about twenty years ago. "I haven't seen him in quite a while. I do miss that talented tongue of his... other parts too." To my surprise the virginal looking girl giggled knowingly and swatted at her backpack which she was cradling like a baby in her arms. She had obviously been on the receiving end of Jasper's incredible skills, which was surprising considering her pure appearance, yet not so when you took into account how similar both our tastes truly ran. Jasper was right in his statement to the girl because she was very much my type... and obviously his as well.

I continued, even more interested now, "If I didn't think we were too similar to get along for more than a few days at a time, I would consider switching teams for that yummy treat. Where is he exactly? If I am to understand you correctly, he is the one in need of this favor, yes?"

"Yes, he is. We both are actually. He's... um, around. Closer than you think actually," she said, shifting the backpack she had clutched in her hands. "That's why I need to see Eric. I have a situation that I don't know enough about to handle without some more experienced advice. Also Peter told me to deliver the bad news as soon as I came since time is of the essence. It involves someone named Bill Compton who lives around here somewhere, but the cryptic bastard wasn't sure where. I thought I should see Bill first since this whole thing is kind of his fault, but Peter insisted I needed the kind of help only Eric could provide."

"Peter can be very vague, but he is correct in that assessment. Even if it was just for giving you directions, Eric would be a much better choice than Bill. If the inept Mr. Compton has screwed up enough to get the Major to come out of hiding, then Eric does need to hear about this right away."

"I will also need some protection until Peter and Char come to get me, or until my brother and sister arrive since I called them on my way. At least until I get Jasper some help since there isn't much time before daybreak. The ones that are following us will have a greater advantage if I don't get Jasper some assistance by then. Please," she begged, her doe eyes actually making me feel a bit glamoured.

I had to give her credit, she was nothing if not convincing. I nodded and gestured to Chow to open the rope for her when she paused, looking fearfully back at the beat-up truck parked behind us as if waiting for a valet that had yet to come. I wondered how I missed it, but there in the passenger seat was a very still, large male figure, suspiciously donning a motorcycle helmet with a full tinted mask pulled down. Not knowing what she was getting at in regards to her motionless companion, I quirked an eyebrow and waited for some sort of explanation.

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled, stating quietly, "Please don't react too strongly to what I'm about to show you… just, please," she gestured at her backpack, "I really need your help." She unzipped her bag slowly, looking around to see if anyone could see the contents as if she was carrying a national secret in her ugly mustard colored school bag.

Shrugging, I stepped forward and looked inside curiously. As tough as I was, I couldn't help the small gasp which escaped my lips, my eyes widening dramatically at what I saw inside her bag. Looking back at me with unblinking burnt orange eyes was Jasper Whitlock, his messy honey blonde hair framing his face so perfectly I momentarily overlooked the significance of the detached nature of his head.

Struggling to reaffix my requisite mask of indifference, I managed to school my features the same moment the familiar smell coming off of the girl registered in my brain. Venom. She was covered from head to toe in Jasper's venom, holding onto his severed head in her bag like he was her last lifeline. There was something significant in the way she seemed worried her world was going to disappear if something happened to him. If sentiment like that didn't disgust me, I would have actually found it sweet.

Remembering that my surroundings called for an impassive visage, I assumed the role I was forced to play as to not alert the humans staring at my already odd reaction to the contents of her bag. Hiding my concern, I quipped tastelessly, "My goodness, that's one way to get yourself to the head of the line."

Aware of the same unwanted attention we were receiving, she smirked at my wordplay before quickly teasing me back. "Yeah, plus your favorite part is still intact."

It went against every fiber of my being but I laughed loudly at her remark, startling several regulars in line. Chow even flinched because of my unprecedented reaction to the ballsy girl. I had to admit that even though she was infringing upon my "scary vampy vibe" as she had put it, this mysterious young woman was growing on me.

Stroking her backpack lovingly, I watched as she relaxed slightly, obviously scared for the Major but relieved to have found someone willing to help. Jasper or Peter must have informed her about some previous visits with me and Eric for her to feel so confident that we would help in the first place. I already knew Eric would assist without question once he witnessed for himself what I had already seen and heard from the girl, especially considering whose head was in her bag. Whatever the strange circumstances that led her to Fangtasia this evening, it was undeniable that something bad was coming our way and this girl was simply the catalyst.

"Am I to understand that you have more 'luggage' than just what I'm seeing here?" I gestured to her bag, hoping I wouldn't need to ask her directly where the rest of the pieces of my old friend were. Thankfully she seemed to understand and nodded, averting her eyes completely to the covered figure in her front seat. Then she turned around and looked at the truck fully, peeking back at me over her shoulder wistfully. I finally understood what she was getting at as her eyes once again landed on her immobile passenger as if to silently convey her confirmation.

"I might need some help. The rest of my 'luggage' is a bit too heavy for me to carry by myself," she said with clear implications that I was to be the one to help her.

"Trust a girl to over-pack," I said as we approached the vehicle together. I tilted my head to get Chow to come over to assist, knowing how badly venom stained my clothing the last time I came in contact with it. She seemed hesitant at his approach and I nodded at her as comfortingly as I could to allay her fears, showing her that she could trust the former Yakuza by putting my hand on his shoulder.

She laughed slightly, looking like she felt awkward about it, but understanding that he was going to help her too. Chow actually seemed a little excited, having only heard the stories of the Major like most of the other vampires present. The girl whose name I should have already asked leaned close to my ear to whisper, "I'm sorry I'm a little nervous to let anyone touch him that I wasn't expressly told was okay. I have been awake for a few days without sleep so my brain is a little frazzled. But since I was told I could trust you, Pam, I will try harder to do that. It's just difficult to tell who the enemies are anymore."

"Understandable," I laughed. "It generally isn't in your best interest to trust a vampire." She flinched at my statement, clearly finding herself in a moment of déjà vu by the far-off look in her eyes.

Confirming my suspicion, she answered back ruefully, "Yeah, so I've been told a time or two." The girl then gripped Jasper's head tightly through the canvas school bag, shaking off whatever memory was troubling her. "Anyway, I need to warn you that after we were attacked, it took me a while to get him positioned in a way where it wasn't too obvious I was carrying around a dismembered body. There may have been some shifting during the drive if you get my meaning. For obvious reasons, I was only able to get his helmet on straight by propping him against the door to hold it in place. I truly hated sticking his head in my bag like this, but a severed head hanging from my rearview surely would have gotten me pulled over and I was speeding so fast to get here as it was. I really didn't want to explain... this... to the police." She gestured to the slumped over body in the truck.

To others he would have appeared to be sleeping, though why he was wearing a helmet in the truck would have likely drawn some attention also. If I wasn't so concerned about what was happening with the Major and the mysterious brunette, I would have found this whole thing quite amusing.

I put my hand on her shoulder in a gesture of support that made me feel very uncomfortable and… blech, human. "Sure thing, doll. I can't wait to hear more about how this happened to the Major in the first place."

"I'd like to start getting him fixed up first and then I'll tell all of you how this happened." I nodded at her, enjoying the level of devotion she was showing since she was obviously more concerned for the Major than herself. After I had gotten closer in proximity to her, I could see how worn out she was, gravely in need of some rest and possibly medical treatment since there was a faint smell of blood on her skin. No wonder she smelled so wonderfully aromatic. Oddly enough, she shared another similarity with Sookie, as I tried to memorize her extraordinary fragrance much the same way I had with my telepathic friend when we first met.

"Ready?" she asked. When she opened the door the Major's vulnerable body slumped towards us, the venom smell quickly permeating the air and overtaking the girl's sweet aroma. Every vampire in sight was staring at us in shock, whether they realized what the smell actually was I couldn't be sure. The sparkly venom-type vampires were not known to associate with us for very good reasons given the history between our two varieties, but Jasper's smell in particular was quite uncommon otherwise – unique to only him.

If any of them recognized the scent for what it was they would make a connection to the extent of Jasper's injuries, which was highly unprecedented that one of the venom vampires would be seen in such a vulnerable state. This girl took a big risk bringing him here in this condition and I think she knew that, as that would account for some of her unease with Chow handling the Major's body.

Even more eager now, Chow lifted Jasper's body, groaning and shifting it a few times after feeling the strain of the impressive weight of his lifeless 6'4" frame, though he probably weighed considerably less without his head. I chuckled a little at the thought as I began to survey the damage. Taking in his completely covered form, I was amused at the girl's obvious efforts for treating his body with considerable care. His black motorcycle helmet was duct taped to his fully zipped jacket and his gloves were secured to his sleeves to keep his body covered completely. I could only imagine the difficulty she had with this task since Chow seemed to be struggling with the heaviness of the body himself.

Finding no other way to grip him easily, Chow slung Jasper over his shoulder as I gave him instructions. "Bring him directly to the basement and move with care so an arm doesn't fly off in transit."

Chow dutifully followed my directions, but with nothing left holding it to the rest of him but a bit of tape, gravity claimed the headless helmet. It landed on the ground with a clatter and rolled right in front of the by-standing humans whose mouths fell open in unison, all completely aghast at the perplexing circumstances which allowed the body to be without its head.

As I heard Bella mutter "Damn" before unzipping and whispering her apologies into the backpack, I wondered how cognizant Jasper actually was of what was happening considering the way she was continually interacting with him. With the careful handling of his head, I assumed she was aware or had simply cared enough for him to be delicate with cradling his beautiful face.

She quickly collected the runaway helmet with a small, very vampire-like hiss at the people in line as they complained it was unfair she was getting in ahead of them after they had been waiting all night. She was an amusing little thing, seemingly coming off as a menacing threat to those humans who had made the commotion. To my great delight, she caused them to jump away at the feral sight of her wild, yet tired eyes. Recovering gracefully from her threatening defensive moment, she followed closely behind Chow as if tethered to the body of my friend by some invisible cord.

Watching her behavior proved quite interesting since I could only speculate as to the cause. I had heard much about mates from Peter and Charlotte on their last visit, but had never seen something as extraordinary as one of the most threatening vampires to have ever walked the Earth mated to a human who by all accounts was strikingly sweet and adorable, begging to be savored.

Knowing what she must have done to get him here safely, I determined she was also quite loyal and formidable for a breather. I could respect that knowing what was required to get the attention of a ruthless vampire, having secured that faith from Eric when he chose me as his Child instead of as a simple snack. Jasper was not someone to be won over easily, making the intriguing little human a breather I was actually eager to get to know better.

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Let me know if you have a question. I'd be happy to answer. :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If anyone has questions about the way these two universes overlap let me know. Bella will be acting a bit out of character for the canon character, but this is a few years down the line and Edward and Alice have been up to no good. All will be explained in due time, but I just thought I'd mention it now.

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

Chapter 2 - Pam's Point of View

As we walked into the bar, I signaled to two employees to take over door duty. I sure as hell wasn't going to miss out on the girl's story, especially after everything I had seen so far. Knowing we already had the attention of every vampire in the bar from the odd fragrance in the air - between Bella's succulently sweet aroma and Jasper's venom and blood mixture - the place had practically crawled to a stop as everyone with a set of fangs and supernatural senses peered curiously in our direction.

Taking advantage of the way vampires and humans alike seemed wary of the mysterious body over Chow's shoulder - especially those who had realized the body had no head - he began to make his way through the crowd quickly in an effort to get to the basement. Even though Eric looked as uninterested as usual to the humans, I was distinctly aware of his eyes discreetly following us, viewing the scene through his long blonde hair. He was watching me for subtle hints as to what was happening without alerting others of the fact that he cared, possibly having already recognized the scent after having such a long history with its source.

Through our Maker /Child bond, I could feel his anger rising, no doubt having understood that the strong venom odor meant that Jasper was seriously hurt. As we reached the basement door I felt Eric's presence directly behind me, knowing he wanted answers immediately as to who injured his friend who he had long regarded as a brother.

Reaching the basement seemed to take forever since the Major's girl was shaky and tired, clearly thinking she would fall. She carefully chose her steps with deliberate calculation given the darkened staircase, each one a struggle. Growing impatient, I wanted to pick the girl up and carry her down the rest of the way but found that I was uncharacteristically concerned with scaring her. I found it odd that I even cared enough to tamper down my usual annoyance in favor of consideration for the girl's feelings, but she had experienced quite a traumatic few days just to get here so I made sure to give her more courtesy than I would most – let alone a human.

When we all made it down the steps after what felt like a decade, I motioned for the girl to move away from the group of prisoners we were keeping chained up in the basement for questioning. "Please mind the degenerates, darling," I said, urging her closer to the opposite wall.

Unfortunately for us all, as soon as one of the hillbilly captives realized there was another human present, he reached out to her in a futile attempt at freedom. Shamelessly begging for help, he pleaded, "These vampers are monsters. Help me! You've got to get me out of here. Please!"

I was pleased as punch with her response to the dirty, shirtless buffoon crawling as close to her as his heavy chain collar would allow. She sneered at him and said mockingly, "Please? Please what, you fool? What the hell do you expect me to do? I have no say in the matter. From what I can tell these are very fair vampires compared to some I've met which means that if they bothered to put you down here instead of killing you outright then I'd be willing to bet you're either being punished or have yet to be forthcoming with information they need. Have enough dignity to quit begging the lowly human for help I can't provide. It's pitiful," she scowled and Chow actually laughed, a smile extending the length of his usually blank face.

"Fuck you, you fangbanging whore!" screamed the backwoods leader of the group of rubes who ended Malcolm and the rest of his nest a few weeks prior. "How can you associate with these blood drinking freaks and still call yourself a human?"

The girl was completely unfazed, shrugging slightly as she walked around him. "I don't," she said flatly, the cryptic nature of her statement raising more than a few eyebrows.

I tensed at her comment and noticed Chow do the same. Just what was she and why didn't I sense the least bit of surprise from Eric after her statement. If anything I felt his satisfaction with that knowledge, something that made me curious just what it was he knew about the delicious smelling human enigma.

My contemplations were severely hindered by the brain dead moron who continued his rant, "Yeah, you're probably not even a woman cuz' no self-respecting female would let a dead fucker touch'em. Evil whore!"

The girl bent down slightly, looking the insulting soon-to-be-deceased man right in the eyes before replying coldly. "I would watch my words if I were you. My companion here is going to be ravenous when he wakes up, and insulting, foul-mouthed hillbilly just may end up being the first course on his menu if you don't start thinking before you speak."

Realizing that despite Eric's amusement with the girl's response, he was almost livid from the constant complaining of the idiots responsible for the fire in Monroe which claimed Malcolm's entire nest. It was hard to believe, but the girl's quick response was the only thing that spared the fool his life at that moment since my Maker was about to rip him in half for even bothering to interrupt.

Not wanting the girl to see the gratuitous violence Eric was considering if his murderous rage coming through our bond was accurate, I yelled over my shoulder loud enough to make my point, "I caution all of you on the chain gang to shut the fuck up or I will relieve you of your tongues for speaking out of turn." Satisfied with their immediate silence, I turned my attention back to the task at hand by pulling a steel table from one of the darkened corners of the room. Taking my lead, Chow put the Major down on top of it with extra care once he saw Eric was watching him with deadly sharp eyes.

For reasons I could not explain, it was only then that Eric seemed to notice Jasper's body was missing its head. A ferocious growl rang out in the basement a moment later, echoing off the bare walls so loudly the girl winced in pain. Seeming acutely aware of what caused Eric's vociferous reaction, something most humans would have run from screaming, the girl put the motorcycle helmet she was carrying down carefully on the floor by her feet and unzipped her backpack. She then very gently removed Jasper's head from her bag, pushing his hair away from his face before turning it around so Eric could see him clearly.

I growled as I heard Lafayette gasp, quickly causing the V-dealer to avert his eyes to anything besides us. It was because of the distraction that I almost missed the very slight movement of the vampire to my left, but Eric had indeed stepped back an inch or so from the foot of the table after seeing his friend in such a state.

My Maker had very few true allies in the world which were trusted considering his own reputation and position, but Jasper Whitlock was one of his best. I could feel Eric's irritation growing steadily before it became muted and then suddenly shut down completely. It was like someone was calming all of us, something I briefly recognized as Jasper's empathic ability before the girl started cooing at his head cupped in her loving hands.

"Well thank you for that, Major," she said with a snicker, "but you can hardly blame these people given your appearance. We'll get you all fixed up now that Eric and Pam can help me. Just like I promised you, Jasper, I'll protect you like you have done for me a hundred times over. I have to put you down now though," she said quietly at the end, almost sad at letting go. I felt a wave of alarm before she hugged his head again, immediately quelling the borrowed fear that Jasper was unwittingly projecting to the room.

"That is… very clever. You're communicating to him through his empathy," said Eric with an awed tone. "That's quite impressive."

The girl nodded happily. She seemed proud of herself and was obviously feeling more comfortable now that Eric finally responded to her beyond snarls and growls. "I tested it out a few states back. I hit a bumpy highway and got way more agitated about it than I knew I should have been. Knowing only one culprit for my feeling a foreign emotion, I sent him as many positive feelings as I could all at once. I bombarded him with trust, understanding, security, and affection. You know, happy stuff like that. It took a moment for him to react, but the Major's first empathic reply was his surprise at either his ability still working, my figuring it out, or both. Then he continued sending me back as much of the same cocktail as he could spare. I'm still not sure if he can hear me, but I know he can still sense my emotional response. He has been calming me when it was needed and also keeping me awake when he could feel I was getting tired, knowing how grave the situation would have been for everyone present if we didn't make it here tonight."

"Interesting." Eric seemed to be considering something before speaking again. "My name is Eric Northman. You have already met my Child, Pam, and our business partner, Chow. Who might you be, sweet girl?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella. I have a lot to explain and a message I have been instructed to deliver, but I need to get the Major fixed up first so I can think straight. I can't stand seeing him like this and I have been keeping it together just because I swore I would get him to safety before I collapsed. I need that to happen as soon as possible for my sake as much as his. Peter said you would know how to fix him, Eric. Please don't tell me that crazy bastard was mistaken. He can be such a confusing ass sometimes, but he was confident you knew what to do."

"I do, but it has been years since I have had any need for that knowledge, let alone put it to actual use. First, let's get him out of these clothes so we can see if there is damage beyond the obvious."

"As the one who dressed him, only the shirt is necessary to assess his injuries. I can tell you with certainty that…," she paused, centering herself it seemed, "…his left arm was torn off at the elbow and his right at the shoulder at the same time as his head. I made sure they weren't touching since I wasn't sure if they needed to be set in a certain way and I couldn't lift and hold them together for long enough to allow them to fuse back. I tried, but my arms were too tired and there was no blood to help heal him other than my own. From the waist down he is perfectly intact though," Bella said with a guilty expression, causing both of us to laugh a little and Eric to growl slightly from frustration with our frivolity given the circumstances.

"Sorry, Eric," she continued, "but I've had to amuse myself as much as possible on the drive here or I would've lost my mind by now. Besides, Jasper doesn't mind women ogling him anyway, do you, Major?" A feeling of amusement spread throughout the room just before anxiety which could only be interpreted as him saying to "cut the shit out now and hurry up and re-attach my head".

"Yeah, yeah, Jas. Maybe I should tell them what you did to keep me awake when we parked at that truck stop in Salt Lake City?" Again I felt lust and then amusement before an even stronger amount of anxiety hit us all hard. The emotional onslaught caused Bella to laugh again before stroking the hair out of his face soothingly.

It felt oddly intimate and somehow beautiful, especially considering Jasper was as near death as an immortal of his unique variety could get. It was almost as if they were all alone and not in some dank smelly basement surrounded by a few tortured humans and three impatient vampires looking for answers. She licked her lips, moistening them, before pressing a tender kiss to his full, pale, motionless lips. After a moment, she placed his head down a few inches above his neck, careful to keep her hand on him in some way so he knew exactly where she was. Eric seemed to find this curious, as he watched their interaction with a look I could only place as one of apprehension and envy.

Noticing my confused expression directed at him, Eric interrupted my speculations to abruptly state in a manner meant to seem detached and unaffected yet was anything but. "If you are quite done now, Ms. Swan, I think it would be best for everyone if you were to go upstairs."

"I'm not going anywhere until Jasper is well on his way to being mended. I get the bloodlust quotient will be dangerously high considering his condition when he gets his head back on straight, but for now I'm staying. I would never leave his side with him hurt like this. You'll just have to kill me first," her tone was serious, but this woman was seasoned in vampiric culture and was being challenging on purpose - a dangerous, yet highly entertaining tactic for a human to display.

Eric pretended to consider her proposition as the humans behind me began their fearful sobs, no doubt believing he would accept her offer. Eric chuckled darkly with his challenging, sexy trademark smirk. "Aren't you a remarkable little thing? Fine, you can stay… for now, but you will back up a bit... just in case."

"Right," she quipped right back, "wouldn't want to lose a finger since mine don't grow back." Eric scowled at her with distaste for her joke, but I could feel his interest in her compounding by the second. She was as feisty as she was loyal, something Eric truly loved in a woman.

"First things first, we'll need blood, a lot of blood to set him straight. Chow, go grab as much non-synthetic bottled blood from behind the bar as you can. It doesn't need to be warmed up. After that I will require a donor who might not be inclined to see tomorrow. Then we'll..." The girl made a motion to stop him there by sticking her hand up in the air like she was at school, something Eric did not appreciate despite his curiosity in whatever she was going to say.

"Before the incident that caused this mess, Jas mentioned you all hadn't seen him in a while. You need to know that he mostly feeds on criminals now along with the occasional animal. It helps with his guilt since he can feel everything they do. If you really think about it, it's like a form of torture to him and I don't want him to hurt any more than he is already. That being said, I want him to get better more than anything else, so just do your best with that criminal request because that's all it is – a request, not at all a stipulation or slight against your vast knowledge or experience."

"Fine," Eric responded through gritted teeth, though obviously finding the careful wording of her "suggestion" curious. She seemed to be able to navigate through vampire protocol by riding the line between inappropriate and flattering. She was really quite intelligent to be able to garner respect through her own manipulations.

Prepared to finish his statement after taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Eric addressed Chow. "Chow, please find some despondent low-life criminal so my friend here can dispatch him without qualm. Fair enough, Isabella?"

"Lovely," she said with a challenging smirk of her own, "but please, call me Bella, Sheriff Northman."

Seeing a moment to assert himself, one she deliberately gave him, he purposely addressed her by her full name again, completely nonplussed by her request. "Isabella," he taunted, "please call me Eric." She shook her head slightly due to his shameless flirting, somehow finding it endearing since she smiled in return.

I was more impressed by the second with this woman, as she had already enamored Eric even though it was plain to see that she only had true eyes for the Major. It was difficult for anyone not to give Eric the once over though, especially considering how similar he looked to Jasper.

Knowing there was nothing that could be done until Chow returned with a supply of blood; Eric took the opportunity to get some personal information from the mysterious girl. "Can you tell me if you were injured during this fight?" my Maker asked her.

"Honestly, yes, that fucking Pixie scraped her damn teeth down the side of my neck." She moved her hair to the side to show off her wound. "Thankfully she didn't let any venom out, but I think that was the point since it was meant as a diversion to distract Jasper and not to actually change me on the side of the road."

"I see. Do you require some medical attention then, Bella?" Eric asked, clearly thinking about licking her injury himself since his eyes were unabashedly glued to her throat.

"I won't think of it until the Major's head has started to re-attach to his neck. Now, please, Mr. Northman, focus on him for a moment and then you can put your best efforts into fucking me later. Deal?"

"Deal, but for the sake of clarification, which part have we just agreed: focusing or fucking?" Eric supplied haughtily just as Chow returned with a case of Royalty Blend in one hand and a derelict looking homeless man smelling of urine and alcohol in the other. Immediately engrossed with the seriousness of the situation now that the supplies had arrived, Eric quickly brought the scruffy man to the area where the humans were shackled to the gear on the ceiling and put a cuff around his neck.

"What was his crime, Chow?" Eric asked, returning to the table near Bella and the Major's head, opening up a bottle of blood before handing it to her. Standing to their left, I watched him leave his fingers touching hers for a moment longer than what was required, laughing in my head at Eric's behavior. Dear God, my maker was shameless.

"I caught him unzipping his pants in an effort to violate a girl who was passed out behind a bar a few streets over. I called a cab for the girl and brought him back here. Is that acceptable?"

"That's perfect," Bella happily answered Chow's question out of turn since it was meant for his Sheriff, but Eric seemed unfazed by her rashness. "After how many times some drunken assholes have tried to do that to me, rapists have become the Major's favorite. He says they're an acquired taste though since filth like that leaves a foul aftertaste." I couldn't help but laugh. As dangerous as the Major was, he was very sensitive too, something very few people knew.

"Now, lovely lady, please pour this into his mouth slowly as I align his head with his neck. It will take a few minutes so be patient and then only pour in a bit more at a time when you see the smallest of mending begin. After a few minutes you will need to switch out with Pam for your safety. I am not fool enough to believe you are some passing fancy to the Major, so I will want you out of this room to discuss things with me just as soon as he is well enough to be left in someone else's care. It will only take a few hours given this quantity of blood. Then you shall have your Major back and I will have all my questions answered. Are we clear on this?"

"Very clear, Sheriff. Thank you," she said with absolute conviction. I could tell she was truly grateful for Eric's actions, seeming to have found exactly what she came to us for by the satisfied look in her eye. With a smirk, she turned her attention to me. "Pam, could you rip his shirt off for me? I would love to, believe me, but I'd hate to break a nail," she said sincerely, but with a light-hearted lilt to her voice. I liked her so much better than that shrew Alice, not that I ever met the woman, but I had heard stories which I did not approve of about the "Pixie Psychic Freak" as Peter referred to her.

"How kind, Bella, you know I'd love to," I stated sweetly while she bit her lip in anticipation. She chuckled a little without even the slightest hint of jealousy and Eric rolled his eyes at me, knowing how much I was enjoying myself despite the seriousness of the situation. It was a nice change from dealing with humans like Ginger or Sookie who would freak out and scream at every little thing – or in this case, severed head and limbs.

Ever the obedient one, Bella did exactly what she was told and followed Eric's every instruction on positioning Jasper as well as the quantity of blood he was ingesting. As soon as the Major began to turn his head slightly towards Bella's wrist which was right near his mouth, it was obvious his recovery was going smoothly, and a bit quicker than expected.

Eric insisted adamantly, "You must go upstairs now, Bella. Now!"

As if the wrath of God almighty was going to rain down upon us, I was immediately drowning in a fury like I had never known, absorbing an anger of Biblical proportions. With the exception of Bella herself, the humans in the room all began to shriek and curse, wanting to get free to fight off the world. Chow looked murderous as well, either from the ruckus they were making or the projected anger enveloping us all.

Moving her hands just out of reach, but keeping in contact with his head, Bella ran her fingers through Jasper's hair to calm him down. "Okay, Jasper, how about we leave Pam and Chow to finish this with you. I'll be perfectly safe since I will stay right by Eric's side while you heal? Is that better, Major?" Bella asked. The sudden removal of the pained anger was answer enough and Eric immediately scooped her up bridal style, removing her from the room just as Jasper began to stir more, his legs flailing around violently.

The moment the basement door opened and shut, the homeless would-be rapist Chow procured must have pieced together his role in the night's festivities despite his drunken stupor, realizing his fate was sealed with the removal of the only mortal in the room who was worth anything to us. His scream for mercy fell on deaf ears as Chow and I tended to my injured friend on the table who I couldn't wait to see on his feet again.

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Let me know if you have a question. I'd be happy to answer. :) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There will be a lot of things explained here. Some things will be left a little ambiguous for a few chapters, but the clarifications are coming soon.

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

*Chapter 3*

Eric's Point of View

The evening had certainly taken an interesting turn of events. I had been dealing with the monotony of sitting on my throne feeling nothing but boredom from Pam outside the front door, complete with her usual intermittent bouts of anger, until there was an inkling of interest which rapidly grew into something extraordinary. Whatever captivated her attention had suddenly bloomed substantially, finally resulting in a brief state of shock from my historically stoic Child; one that caused me a great deal of vicarious excitement.

I was about to text her to inquire about what was happening out front when she entered the bar with a delectable little treat in tow. While remaining outwardly unaffected, I had to wonder if the young girl was any relation to Sookie. The unique sensory overload created from being in her presence was just as extraordinary and so similar that if I did not know any better I would have assumed Ms. Stackhouse herself was in attendance.

Despite watching the mahogany-haired goddess crossing the dance floor nestled protectively between Chow and Pam, something else caught my attention. Unfortunately the little temptress' scent did little to lessen the blow I suffered at the realization the lifeless body being carried by my barman was that of Jasper Whitlock, my most trusted friend who was not linked to me by blood.

I did not need to see his face to recognize him by scent alone. Not only was he not moving, but by the amount of his strange venomous blood in the air I knew he was severely injured. It was difficult not to run after them as soon as I made the realization, but I managed to contain myself not to seem overly concerned about the state of affairs Pam was already busy attending to with Chow.

Resolving to remain on my throne for another moment, a horrible looking woman with a pock-marked face and a too-tight skirt waltzed up to the dais to ask if she could sit on my lap to take a picture with me like I was goddamn Santa Clause. I took that as a sign from Oden himself to take my leave as I growled at her and used my full preternatural speed to reach the basement stairs just as the group began their slow descent.

Already troubled with thoughts of my missing Maker, I knew once my comrade was healed I could seek his counsel, knowing he'd understand the complexities of the situation and Godric's significance to me. Jasper could also help me with the situation with that lesser vampire annoyance, Compton, and the little telepath that had so completely captivated me. Sookie had been all I could think about until tonight when the delicious morsel following my 'brother's' body came into view. Between her kissable red lips and flawless ivory skin, I was instantly mesmerized by the effervescent creature who had clearly been responsible for bringing my dearest friend back to me.

Speaking of the little treasure in question, I found myself behind Pam and the brunette taking the steps at a torturously slow pace. Surprisingly, I registered Pam's emotions to be uncharacteristically ones of understanding and concern with only a sliver of her normal impatience. I had no idea what happened to Jasper, but whatever it was had rattled the human-ish woman so completely she could barely walk; somehow Pam both knew and felt compassion for the human because of it. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or shake in fear at whatever had come over my Child that caused her unprecedented regard for this delectable human. For now, I decided to chalk up Pam's reaction to my friend always making an entrance in the way no other immortal ever could.

Of course, the Major's reputation always preceded him - much like my own. As soon as my name appeared on a list, it was a guarantee I had everyone's attention by the time I entered the building. Everyone was always happy to have me there for the sheer novelty of entertaining one as notable as myself. With Major Jasper Whitlock, however, things were very different.

Jasper was an anomaly between the two species of vampires. Feared and loathed as he was a strange mixture of both, something that few knew the origins of but was an undeniable fact nevertheless. He had finally revealed the circumstances of what he knew about his unique turning to me after almost a decade of friendship. Needless to say, it was a story I would never forget even if I lacked a flawless eidetic memory.

There was something that bothered me from the first time he told me his tale; a missing element that would never be revealed to him as only those who were there to witness his change truly knew how he ended up as a hybrid between both species. The most powerful vampires on both sides had desperately tried to understand how it happened to Jasper in the first place. They wanted the information to either replicate or prevent the creation of another race of vampires if the results were deemed too dangerous. The best they could reason was that he got the best of both worlds, something he suffered for greatly.

They used him to turn countless others with mixed results, never achieving another one such as him. The progeny he created were all destroyed as evidence of their pseudo-scientific endeavors. And as was the way with my kind, Jasper felt and still carried the pain of each of their deaths in a way no Maker of even one individual Child would ever want to experience.

That was unfortunately not the only thing that made him unique since he was considered a day-walker by the fanged vampires, someone to be envied as having immunity to the God-forsaken Sun which threatened all our immortal lives. However, he was not completely accepted by the Venom Vampires either because he had retractable fangs and could use glamour. Without the vulnerability to stakes and silver, there were few who could overpower him and even less that knew how to truly end him. He was a legend for his existence alone, and that was without his involvement in the notorious Southern Vampire Wars.

Though he was stronger than most without age playing a factor as it did with my kind, Jasper was never impervious to the teeth of the Venom Vampires. As a result, he had hundreds upon hundreds of scars from those who had challenged him and lost their immortal lives over the years. My brother in arms was always an excellent fighter and a formidable person for me to claim as an ally. That was until he met that little psychic day-walker who forbade him from contacting any of my kind ever again, saying she saw a future that led to only death if he was involved with any fanged vampires in any capacity.

He sent some letters over the years, but I could tell he was under pressure not to, having his decisions monitored like some parolee for whatever reason his woman thought necessary. I had no idea why he tolerated her - my once great brother in arms - but he had endured that treatment for decades before suddenly showing up at my front door this evening and ruining every ounce of anonymity he had tried to create.

There were a few vampires old enough in the club to recognize his scent as being laced with venom. Whether they knew what or who he was exactly by the slightly odd smell of his particular hybrid venom and blood mixture was not something I fathomed to guess. Whatever had driven my friend out of hiding from the powers-that-be was enough to cause a stir, something he would have avoided at all cost if it wasn't completely necessary.

He had gone through such painstaking efforts to disappear completely that I could only assume was the singular reason he agreed to take a backseat to Alice. Why else would the "God of War" himself attend high school and drink blood from bunny rabbits in order to survive if not for a secret identity - off the grid like the Uni-Bomber?

None of my kind associated with what they automatically assumed he was because you could smell the sun on his skin, despite his limited exposure to it directly. And the Venom Vampires tended to steer clear of the Cullens altogether, thinking their "vegetarian ways" were undignified and self-loathing. I happened to agree with the self-loathing part, so when Bella said he would have issue later with feeding off of innocents in his depraved state, knowing he would drain them dry, I pieced together another part of my empathic friend's issue. I could understand his "veggie" motivations much better since they had to do with his very impressive gift, feeling the last fleeting moments of his victims' lives every time he fed would be a great burden to bear.

There was never any doubt in my mind that I would do whatever I could to assist him, but when Bella had insisted we help with such conviction I simply had no words to describe her oddly outspoken request. Of course that was until she began conversing with Jasper's head as if his inability to talk was simply inconsequential.

It became perfectly clear why she was so ferocious in her care of the Major. She was his mate. The fact that she implied she had some kind of sexual contact with him despite his headless body at some truck stop in Utah was both slightly disturbing and a complete and utter turn-on. I had to give Jasper credit, he found a fiery, horny girl who cared for him deeply yet still managed to look angelic and pure even after he had gotten his filthy hands on her.

I knew he was as insatiable in bed as me, if not more so due to his gift. I could easily admit with no shame that on the several occasions we shared a woman in the past, I reached a level of sexual satiation that I had long since yearned to duplicate. Although, after looking at Bella's creamy skin and expressive brown eyes, I would understand if he was interested in keeping her to himself.

There was little doubt in my mind that he intended to turn her as soon as it was safe after watching their very limited interaction, I just wondered what made him wait this long. I also wondered what their relationship would be like after she was turned. Would they stay together for a while and split off as Maker and Child like me and Pam, or were they the type to stay together with the occasional tryst thrown into the mix. If only they could be persuaded into the latter, Pam and I would be quite pleased for a long time to come.

I concentrated on the way beautiful Isabella spoke with such reverence for Jasper, yet still remained so lively despite everything that had happened to them. Her positive attitude kept me from slipping too far into my seductive mode, which wasn't an easy task as that seemed to be my default setting. She was just so amusing and methodical in her logical thinking for a human that I couldn't help but think I would enjoy her for more than just a cheap fuck, especially after she called me out on it directly.

After giving her a lesson in piecing together vampire body parts, I had her come with me upstairs. The last time I encountered a Venom Vamp who was coming back from being torn apart, they drained two humans dry without even realizing it and that guy had only lost his arm and leg, suffering far less damage than the head and other appendages that my brother had endured the pain of for at least the last day and a half.

Though I wouldn't admit it directly to Bella just yet, I was eternally grateful that she had taken such good care of the Major. He truly deserved someone to look out for him the way Pam had always looked out for me. My second in command, however, also now had interest in Jasper's human as well. I knew the Major would feel Pam's emotions towards Bella as soon as he awoke. I feared he might have mistaken them as a threat against his woman which could have caused him to attack all of us without a second thought. His urge to fight was already going to be heightened after being attacked and that was yet another reason I wanted Bella out of that basement. There were no other options knowing Jasper would wake up soon looking for blood and a brawl without the added need to challenge those he saw as a potential threat to his claim on her.

"Bella, let's go to my office and discuss a few things. Then we'll get you a drink and make other arrangements. Alright?" I asked her as politely as possible while leading the way. It had been a long time since I treated a human so respectfully - if ever - and I knew she would respond well to my efforts after undoubtedly having been exposed to others of my kind with little to no manners at all.

She nodded and sat down on my leather sofa, stretching out a little on the very comfortable couch. "Why don't you lie down and relax a little, and then you can tell me your story?" I stated with authority to make her comply. Without hesitation, she maneuvered her small body as I had directed and put her feet up on the side of the couch. I sat in my desk chair after wheeling it closer to the arm of the couch where her feet were, resisting the strong impulse to run my hand up her slender thighs.

"I feel like I'm in therapy and you are going to ask me about my mother," she chuckled. "Okay, actually," she said thoughtfully, "You know what? That's actually a good place to start - my Mom. She sent me to live with my Dad in Washington where I happened to become aware of the fact that the Cullens were the other kind of vampires when my shape-shifting friend of the giant wolf persuasion accidentally gave me one too many clues. A lot of drama ensued after that. In no particular order, I was chased halfway across the country by a sadistic crazy vampire playing a vicious game and then his vengeful mate came after me with an army of blood-thirsty newborn vampires seeking revenge for his death.

"I was in danger of being killed by the Volturi for my knowledge of the Venom Vampires, which they only found out about because I had to come to the rescue of my overly dramatic ex-boyfriend, Edward, who went to them to be destroyed after Alice, the Major's ex, thought I jumped off a cliff and killed myself. I have no idea why I even bothered since all of that Volturi drama was after he had forced everyone out of my life under the guise of keeping me safe - the ass."

"How does Jasper figure into this? What does that have to do with him ending up in pieces? What is this message that is of the upmost importance I know?" I asked in quick succession, interested in her backstory, but worried about wasting time if her female brain got stuck on some Oprah-type tangent about feelings and lost ambitions. There was danger on the horizon, a horizon which would soon be intruded upon by the Sun. Being forced to sleep while all of this mess continued on during the day when I could do nothing about it was a very troublesome prospect, something I wanted to avoid if possible.

"I'm getting to that. So Edward was truly a moron if he thought I wanted to be with him after everything he put me through. I went through the motions for a while, but my heart wasn't in it at all. Jasper and I had gotten much closer, fooling around a little whenever the rest of the family was away. That was until one day when we were playing cards and I sliced my finger on the edge of the deck when I was shuffling. He licked the blood from my finger and well… things got very serious very quickly from there. We made any and every excuse to be alone after that, taking huge risks by going away as much as we possibly could.

"We really didn't want to hurt anyone, and Alice and Edward seemed like they would be destroyed if they ever found out about us. Oh how wrong we were," she said with a dark chuckle. "Anyway, Jasper and I knew we were going to be together eventually so at first we only stayed with the family until we could figure out a way to make a clean break from our significant others. We planned our escape, slowly moving our most important stuff into boxes and hiding them in a shed so that they wouldn't notice. When we realized what they were up to we had actually already been planning on leaving them later that same week to stay with Peter and Charlotte. That was when Jasper noticed some strange things going on after looking for his important financial paperwork. We realized that we had been so distracted on hiding our own deceitful behavior that we completely overlooked theirs. We did a little digging and were shocked by what we found out."

I made a hurry-up gesture with my hands, something she rolled her eyes at and barely paid any mind to unlike most humans who were automatically afraid to anger me. "This is the part which concerns you, Eric. As far as we can figure and with Peter's annoying two-sense, while I was in Volterra with her to save Edward, Alice decided she deserved to be in a position of honor like the Volturi. She brought Edward in on it and together they secretly approached the Italian leaders about acting as their American Ambassadors, taking a figurehead position when the day-time vampires were inevitably forced to come out to the world like you all did.

"With advancements in modern technology like surveillance satellites and various 'big brother' type monitors all over the country, there simply isn't a way for their species to stay hidden much longer. Alice proposed a way to spin things that made their 'Coming Out' party a bit more successful than yours. They plan on using you all as cannon fodder against any potential human reprisal."

I didn't interrupt her, but couldn't stifle my chortle at that profound statement. There were advantages to not having to hide ourselves, but the drawbacks were quickly outweighing those. Among other things, the Great Revelation seemed to take all of the thrill out of the hunt, something that bothered me to no end. Not to mention that since the humans knew of us, they believed they could define themselves in a role where they still had their idealized version of superiority. Somehow forgetting that we had existed right alongside them dating well before historical records were kept, they believed we needed human supervision. The notion of it was utterly preposterous and comical in the same vain as a child wearing their daddy's over-sized shoes, feigning maturity and distinction in their costume.

"Jasper explained things to me from your perspective on that which I hadn't considered, Eric, and I get why you feel that way. Anyway, since those two mind-fucks love status, envy, entitlement, and crave nothing more than a way for vampires and humans alike to revere them as the gods they think themselves to be, they propositioned the Volturi with an offer they simply couldn't refuse. Using the vampires of the 'Vegetarian' variety, the Cullens and the Denalis to be more precise, they'll wait for the world to become accustomed to the most politically correct of their kind to lull them into a state of passivity. That way they could present themselves to the humans as not only being no threat, but also as the saviors from _your_ kind. The idea is to wait until you all get enough bad press and then they'll swoop in as another breed of immortal, coming off to the public as 'hunters' of the worst of your kind. Of course, there are pieces of information that Jasper has which I do not simply because living with a mind-reader and a psychic didn't allow for us to speak freely all the time. Hell, it was hard enough to find time to fuck properly and cover our tracks for the last year and a half, let alone thwart their takeover of the entire world."

I smirked. I didn't want to show any humor given the gravity of the situation, but the phrasing of her last sentence made me realize just how strange the world she and the Major had been living in must have been. "I see, but what happened to Jasper and how does this coup involve me directly?"

"So the night we ended up running away together started like any other. We were sorting through our rooms discreetly, packing while spying on those two backstabbers when Jasper crashed through my door. Without explaining he picked me up and threw me into my truck where he had a few of our bags and his motorcycle. We took off like a bat out of hell and he revealed that he had put a program on his computer which tracked key strokes in an effort to get more information. Edward and Alice had been looking through some sample version of a vampire database thing that they had heard about. It was made by a vampire named Bill Compton. He lives in this area apparently and the Major wants to either destroy or move all of his original material to a safer location. Do you know him? If you do, you need to get his ass here immediately since the dynamic duo is probably on red alert now."

I sighed. "I do have the misfortune of knowing Compton. Please hold on a minute, Bella." I didn't want to startle her, but I had a bad feeling I knew where her story was headed given the revelation of the plot afoot. Beyond everything happening with the Queen's finances and all of the sudden interest Compton had in mainstreaming in backwoods Bon Temps of all places, Bill was certainly more involved in this situation than I thought any of us could have ever conceived, whether incidentally or not. I wanted answers and pulled my phone out to summon the fool who could provide them.

The idiot answered on the third ring. "Compton speaking. What can I do for you tonight, Eric?" He must have thought he was being slick by using my name to alert Ms. Stackhouse or whoever he was with exactly who was on the phone.

"It's wonderful you are being so mindful of your superiors for once, Billy. I didn't think you had it in you. I need to see you, your Child, and your human at Fangtasia immediately. Something has come up and this is an order, not a request."

He huffed like a child and responded gruffly, "Fine. We were just having a romantic night in by ourselves, so of course we would love nothing more than to drive to Shreveport and see you. That's terrific," he replied sarcastically. I could hear Sookie rushing around the room and cursing about me being a tyrant as she went about getting dressed. It made me smile to think I could aggravate her so thoroughly without actually saying a word to her.

"Wonderful," I returned. "Do not keep me waiting or you will be required to do an extra floor shift every week for the next month as punishment for your tardiness. I don't think Ms. Stackhouse would appreciate that time spent away from you, so please, do hurry. See you soon, Billy."

Closing my phone, I looked up to see Bella smiling at me. "Um, you didn't mention the database, Eric. What's your plan? Some 'B and E', I'd bet," Bella said with a laugh.

"Ahh, I feel like we know each other so well already, Bella. I am going to get someone I trust to look around Compton's and Sookie's houses while they are here. At this juncture I cannot be certain to what extent he is involved. To be honest I have found him to be nothing more than a duplicitous simpleton every chance he gets to prove otherwise."

She laughed lightly and I began to reconsider the miscalculation of revealing my intentions to the tasty human. Bella would be vulnerable to my favorite little telepath who would be absolutely livid about my criminal undertaking at her home this evening. "Mind yourself around him and any information you might reveal in their presence. I should also caution you that Sookie is telepathic and will be able to read your mind, so you'll have to guard your thoughts as well."

"I seriously doubt that will be a problem for me, actually. I have a very strong mental and physical shield which apparently was another part of the Dynamic Duo's plot. With me as the Shield and Jasper as their Sword so to speak, they had all of their bases covered for complete domination. They thought by stringing things along with us that they could make us indebted to them through our own adultery, which they knew about to some extent all along. By giving us the opportunity to be together, they thought we would stay with them out of guilt and do their bidding just to make them happy like we'd always done before. They didn't realize it was more than just sex between us and that we had been on to their evil plan for months."

"Sounds positively diabolical," I said, smiling as she shifted bit and unwittingly unveiled a bit more skin at her waist. "What happened that caused Jasper to steal you away like that if there were such strategic plans in place to leave without a confrontation?"

"Edward is very fast and entered the mind-reading radius too quickly for the Major to adjust accordingly. Jasper was busy getting the last bit of evidence we needed to prove all of this to some supernatural 'High Council' or something and he wasn't monitoring his thoughts as well as he should have been. Thankfully Edward was still a few miles out when Jasper felt him coming and grabbed me. I'm sure Edward didn't need more than a few stray thoughts to realize Jasper and I knew at least a portion of what was really happening. We are fairly certain that he and Alice don't know the extent of knowledge or evidence we have on them or they would have done anything, even risked exposure, to stop us."

"If you were caught in sight of humans with them sparkling in the sun like they do, then I would think that to be an extreme complication for their plans on outing themselves under their own terms," I stated, hoping she would see how much power they actually wielded with their ability to alter the time table the Venom Vampires were depending on.

"You are right about that. We had discussed forcing their hand but felt the risk of backlash against us specifically would be too great. Anyway, we were a few miles from the border of Washington when my shape-shifting friends pounced on my truck. I'm lucky I made it here with the giant paw impressions on my hood. I thought for sure they did some serious damage to my engine."

In addition to the text I was planning to send to a human associate of mine who would be searching Compton's while he was here, I decided to send one to a nearby werewolf mechanic who could discreetly check out the damage to Bella's vehicle in the parking lot. It was really the least I could do considering everything she did to keep my friend safe from harm. Besides the fact I felt grateful to her, Bella could be quite a personal help to me in regards to a certain sheltered telepath who could use some extra common sense which the Major's girl had in spades.

Bella seemed very resilient for a mortal and I had to wonder if it was her natural spirit or something else that pushed her to become so capable to deal with the supernatural world. Sookie would benefit greatly from meeting Bella, and that would vicariously profit me as well if the little blond could see reason like the Major's woman. It was really no matter to consider though since the brunette beauty would probably knock Sookie out because of some mouthy comment before any kind of friendship cemented between them. In either case, it would be worth it to have Bella stick around as long as possible.

"As pissed off as I was initially because of the damage they did, after they explained their reason for pursuing us I understood things from their perspective. Edward begged them to help track us down, claiming Jasper went crazy with bloodlust and decided to change me against my will to keep me for himself like some immortal sex slave – like I'd mind being chained to his bed for the rest of eternity." She chuckled, her breasts bouncing a little in the most tantalizing way. I was ridiculously turned on by the sight of her, let alone the evocative words she chose to highlight her sexual submission to the Major. I always enjoyed a feisty woman who was also sexually submissive – a perfect combination.

"Anyway, my giant wolf friends changed back to human form so we could talk on the side of the highway without causing a huge pile-up. With the Quileute's scent in the air and their high-strung wolf emotions, Jasper couldn't sense Edward and Alice approaching until it was too late. Edward took down two of the wolves before they had a chance to phase back. While the wolves grabbed their injured and retreated, Alice had already scraped her teeth down my neck to stop the Major from moving in to kill her," she said, lifting her hair again to reveal four matching red streaks down the column of her throat.

Without pause, my fangs came down, something I corrected just as quickly. To my surprise, Bella saw this and showed not even a flicker of fear, almost like she was expecting it. Having her around Sookie would definitely be a good thing, as I was certain I had seen Ms. Stackhouse flinch at the sight of my fangs on several occasions.

Nonplussed, she continued, "She threatened that unless he complied with their demands to come to Volterra peacefully they would end me right there. We already knew their end game was to have the Volturi bind us to them using a vampire named Chelsea who can create false loyalty. My best guess is that upon hearing Alice's demand Jasper instinctively made a decision to do something because Edward and Alice charged him simultaneously. In a flash, Alice threw me into Jasper's legs to cause a momentary distraction before she climbed up Edward's back and grabbed Jasper's head just as Edward pulled down on his arms. Jas fell on the ground, the pieces of his body strewn about. It was so horrible. They weren't paying attention to me anymore since they were discussing ripping him apart even more to keep him subdued while they bit me to start my change before taking us to the Volturi to bind us.

"As soon as I heard their intentions, I held Jasper to me and concentrated on protecting us with my shield. I can make a snow globe looking protective layer surround me when I concentrate. It was almost completely invisible, but was holding as strong as steel while they tried everything they could think of to get in. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep it intact though since we never tested it for stamina. I didn't even know how long we were in our stale mate like that, but I do know I had never before been so relieved to see the sun rise.

"My bubble may have shimmered slightly in the morning light, but those two Cullens looked like someone had bedazzled them. Of course I had seen them in the sun before, but apparently not when the light was quite as direct since our home in Forks was always hazy even on sunny days. Anyway, Alice had a vision that if they stayed they would be seen by a busload of tourists coming down the road at any moment to take pictures of the sun rising over the mountains. They would be capturing more than just the landscape they were anticipating if Edward and Alice didn't make a run for it right then. With that, they had no choice but to leave us alone since Jas and I were hidden beside what looked like an abandoned, broke down truck.

"I held onto Jasper for a while longer just to make sure they were gone. Then I successfully pictured expanding the bubble a little so I could see to getting our stuff. I dressed Jasper as best I could and used the daylight to get as far away from there as fast as I possibly could. I only stopped in really busy places and tried to stay moving. I called Peter and he told me that I had to tell you all of this tonight. That if it was tomorrow when I spoke to you that things would be too late. He also mentioned something about a vampire named… um, Rodrick maybe, but I might be wrong since I was slightly overwhelmed at the time."

"Godric," I corrected her quickly, my voice a little too gruff.

She didn't even flinch, accepting my slight over-reaction as nothing more than that. She was a very good person to have around the Major who was prone to those outbursts too. "Yes, Godric. That was it. Do you know him too?"

"Yes. He has recently gone missing in Dallas under suspicious circumstances. I was going to get the Major's thoughts on that subject when he was feeling a bit better anyway. I am going to make sure Compton meets the True Death tonight if I have any reason to believe he had something to do with Godric's disappearance." Steadying my angry voice, I continued, "What else did Peter say?"

"Just that I needed to get here as fast as possible to help look for Godric since he is crucial and that I should not trust anyone other than you and Pam until he told me otherwise. Peter and Char are on their way and so are Emmett and Rosalie, the only other Cullens we could trust."

"Do you know their arrival times? I need to make sure Chow grants them entry. Under the circumstances, he might not allow any of the Venom kind in here. Not that we get very many, but it does happen on occasion, unbeknownst to the humans of course." She shrugged before yawning, opening up her mouth in a way which had my desire for her suddenly becoming an issue again. "Would you like to take a nap in here while I do some paperwork? You must be very tired."

"I am absolutely exhausted, but I drank so much coffee and energy drinks to get here that I don't think I can sleep for a while. I don't mind shadowing you as long as you don't mind my tagging along. I promise not to get in your way, so please just go about your business as usual and pretend I'm not here."

"First of all, you are way too interesting to pretend you are not here with any measure of success on my part. Besides, business as usual would typically mean I'd be back here with a woman by this time in the evening, so unless you're up for an explicit show I'd say we should go back out front."

She blushed a delightful raspberry red as if she were embarrassed, but her words did not convey the same message as she smartly replied, "How much do you usually charge for admission to your live office porn show, Eric? More than I have in my pocket I'd bet. Oh well, next time you're stuck babysitting me I'll be sure to bring my bank card so I don't miss out." She winked as she got off the couch and straightened out her clothes, heading towards the door.

I wasn't sure what the reason was that she rendered me speechless, but I could not seem to formulate a proper response to her enticing comment. Given their situation and her unique qualities I would understand if they weren't interested, but I really hoped Jasper wouldn't become possessive of her and refuse to share. She seemed like more fun than I'd had in a long time and that was completely without factoring in the intoxicating fragrance of her blood.

"Come sit with me on stage. The waitress will be by soon to get your order." I could see she was starting to get uncomfortable with the idea of being on display up there, so I pulled her next to me, offering as much support as my uncaring persona would allow given that the entire club was watching closely as we re-entered together.

I sat her down on the bench seat next to my throne and waited thirty seconds for my promptest waitress to appear. We paid them well for the shit they had to deal with from the various customers, but as valued as they were I truly knew none of their names. Though it didn't matter to me at all, they would relish in my use of their given moniker when I decided to care enough to glance at their name tag to use it.

Wanting to see Bella's reaction, I purposely stroked the serving girl's ego by using her name in a pliant tone. "Trish, please bring my friend, Bella, whatever she would like for the rest of the evening. Before you leave tonight," I practically purred at her, knowing she would think I was about to offer her a chance to come home with me, "make sure to see if she needs anything at all from the store. Whether it is some new clothes or some food, you will be greatly rewarded for the extra efforts you put into making her as comfortable as possible. Are we clear?"

Looking a little disappointed, she said politely, "Of course, Master. What can I get for you, Bella?"

"I'd like a vodka and orange juice please. And thank you very much for your help, Trish. I've had a really long couple of days driving here, so I'm sorry in advance but I probably will need a few things later on. I truly hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Bella. I'll be right back with your drink."

Once the waitress left, I quietly remarked, "You are so polite with the help, Bella. I should warn you that I have a reputation to protect as a ruthless and cruel vampire, some attributes you might want to project a little of onto yourself to blend in better."

"Please, there was nothing cruel about your innuendo to Trish. She loved every bit of your attention. But I do have to ask, would you really pimp yourself out for me just to get some deodorant and a burger and fries? I didn't realize you worked so cheap. Maybe I do have enough loose change in my pockets to afford the office peep show after all," she replied with a smirk before standing up and handing me a quarter she fished out of the tiny pocket of her fitted black pants.

With a tilt of her head, she took it back and flicked the quarter up in the air with her thumb. She caught it in her other hand without looking before flipping it over to her on to her wrist, and covering it up. Still holding my gaze, she quirked her eyebrow, "Care to guess? Heads I win, tails you lose?"

"Nice try, little con-artist," I smirked at her antics. For a human who for all intents and purposes just drove for a day and a half to get here she was in a much better mood than I would have believed possible. Wanting to rile her up a little, I quickly added, "I don't think I'd lose either way with getting head or tail from you, Bella."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed with a bright smile, slumping back down into the seat as Trish approached. The waitress delivered her beverage and left quickly after Bella thanked her. She seemed very busy with her other work in the crowded bar, I couldn't help but think that if things continued like this then we would need to hire another waitress.

After taking a big sip of her drink, she explained her reaction, "You, Mr. Northman, are exactly like the Major. Jasper can't help but make everything a sexual thing either. It's like a compulsion or something with you both." Although she missed it because she was stuck in a happy moment of reminiscence about Jasper, with the mention of the Major's name any vampire worth a damn looked up to the dais, slightly frightened and rightfully so.

A few more moments of quiet reflection passed before she continued, "My cell phone history looks like a library of the filthiest word-porn ever written. I bet yours isn't much better with the way these people are eye-fucking you."

"My phone reflects nothing of the sort. I do my best work in person. I figured the Major would have told you that."

"Oh, I know all about you, Viking," she said teasingly, taking another big sip of her drink which I noted was now almost finished. "What do you think the Major was writing to me about? The two of you have really gotten into some interesting situations together, that's for sure. I was actually contemplating asking you to pose like Fabio so I can make you my phone's screensaver. That way I get the complete romance novel effect to go along with the sexiest texts ever written."

As hard as I tried to keep my reaction subdued, there was something particularly funny about her comment that caused me to laugh loudly. I thought it might have had to do with the fact that Sookie enjoyed that type of smutty reading material. For some reason, the idea that I could get Bella to publish her re-telling of the Major and my sexual escapades meant that I could give it to the little telepath as a gift. That would be quite an enjoyable sight to see Sookie's cheeks blaze crimson as she shook with unrestrained anger over her inappropriate present. Flustering Ms. Stackhouse was turning into a favorite past-time of mine it seemed.

I held that thought for a moment before I noticed Bella swaying in her seat out of the corner of my eye. The effects of the alcohol from the single drink seemed to amplify her fatigue. She was ridiculously tired, but was forcing herself to stay awake since she knew I had to be out here now that I had returned to the stage. She was a very giving creature, young Bella.

Putting my cool hand on her warm thigh caused her to jump a little, eyes drawn wide in a panic before she realized who was touching her. I had to admit she had a particularly strange reaction to being touched by a vampire since she seemed to relax at the contact. She smiled dreamily at me through bleary eyes, leaning her body to the side as her fatigue finally gained hold.

Without invitation or a moment of hesitation, she eagerly crawled into my arms, lying peacefully against my shoulder as I stroked her hair despite my own surprise regarding my actions. How this amazing woman had warmed up to me so quickly I couldn't guess. I had a suspicion that my "brother" had meant for us to be as close as he had been with Pam in the past, having laid the groundwork to make that a possibility. Although to what degree of closeness remained to be seen, I certainly intended to explore that with great depth as soon as possible.

Within several minutes Bella's breathing evened out to indicate she was finally getting some well-earned rest. Her reaction to our kind was quite odd, finding comfort cradled in the arms of one of the most feared in vampire kind while waiting for her lover's head to be re-attached, a savage warrior in his own right. Yet she slept as if she was sure no danger would come to her. In a way that was an accurate assumption since I already knew I would not let any harm befall the girl for Jasper's sake, as well as for my own growing interests in her.

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Let me know if you have a question. I'd be happy to answer. :)

And a special thanks to all those who have reviewed! You have made me smile like a fool!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Let me know if anyone has any questions. The timeline will be explained to the best of my ability and as plausibly as possible, but isn't too important to the overall story. As far as the Twilight universe is concerned, Bella is obviously still human and never married Edward. Once you see Jasper and Bella together you will understand why she stopped pushing Edward to change her. Things with the Cullens have been complicated since Bella finished high school. As for the True Blood universe, the following event fits into the night before the "Scratches" episode where Sookie would have been attacked by the Maenad. That does not mean the Maenad isn't still in the area though.

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

*Chapter 4*

Eric's Point of View

Compton, having impeccable timing as always, chose that moment to enter, staring at me incredulously while everyone else had the decency and intelligence to turn away from my unprecedented display of affection. I really hated coming off as anything but ruthless, just as I had told Bella, but there was something very soothing to my dark soul from holding her so closely.

Sookie's eyes widened as Bill led her through the door behind him, her yellow sundress contrasting nicely against the faded dark blue Henley-clad khaki-wearer beside her. She drew all attention to herself, dressing like a summer day in the presence of those stuck in a perpetually dark winter night. Upon seeing my annoying underling's smug expression, my first instinct was to remove Bella from my lap. As fate would have it, however, the tides of fortune having always looked favorably upon me, where Bill saw weakness his girlfriend obviously enjoyed witnessing my softer side.

Walking up to the dais quickly, Sookie seemed bursting with amusement instead of irritation like I anticipated after being dragged to Fangtasia for our impromptu meeting. It was unfortunate I had to aggravate the girl just to get her to talk to me, but it seemed I would take whatever I could get when it came to attention from Sookie Stackhouse.

Bill, on the other hand, had a very odd reaction that required further scrutiny later. Getting close enough to finally be able to smell Bella specifically instead of her diluted fragrance amidst the foul stench of the filthy humans gyrating around us, Bill stared with wide-eyes at her back like he wanted to dissect her. There was a moment, however brief, where recognition settled in his eyes as he glanced between the two very different humans - one blond and one brunette - finding the same similarity in their "uniqueness" that I had noted earlier.

I gestured for Bill and Sookie to sit on the empty bench seat next to me, shifting Bella a little so Bill would have to make a concerted effort to see her heart-shaped face. Besides the fact that it would be easier to watch his reactions without Bella taking his attention, his interest in her made me wary.

"I never imagined you were a cuddler, Eric," Sookie said with a giggle.

"What do I usually do in your imagination then, Ms. Stackhouse?" I replied, watching Bill grimace and enjoying every moment of it.

Barely containing his growl, Bill demanded, "Are you ready to explain why you've summoned us here at this hour, Eric?"

"Depends, Compton, it doesn't seem like you followed my instructions as they were given. Is there some reason you constantly make an effort to defy me when I give you the simplest of orders?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked. Sookie looked worried about his response.

"Your annoying Child Jessica," I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Where is she?"

"She's in the car. I didn't think this was the kind of place she should be considering the fact that she's a baby vampire," Bill replied petulantly, not picking his words with any discernible care since he left that statement an open target.

"Ah yes, but it was fine for you to leave her with me for babysitting when she was first turned? It's interesting how you determine my bar to be inadequate when it suits you," I growled, watching Bill's face flicker with unease, obviously worried Sookie might get angry.

I had been informed through Pam's proclivity to gossip that he never informed the telepath about turning Jessica in the first place, surprising his human with a brand new red-headed vampire step-child when she stopped by one night. He made it almost too easy for me, but I liked poking at the sore spots in their relationship, finding their reactions very entertaining. I was about to do so more blatantly when an unexpected giggle came from Bella, who was snuggled into my chest, her head resting above where my long dead heart used to beat.

The sleeping beauty began mumbling something about being "quieter" and "far too rumbly", something Sookie clearly found endearing even though she kept quiet about it. I watched the telepath start looking Bella over, noticing the placement of my hands on her body with great interest. I watched as my future lover's face changed from amused to intrigued while studying the way I was holding Bella, as if she was solving a mystery and the clues were found in my gentile body language towards the young woman in my arms.

Seeing the same connections as I did forming in her mind, feeling a dangerous challenge to Sookie's awful perception of me, Bill looked over Bella's exhausted body with an evil smirk. "I'll go get Jessica now, Eric, but if we have legitimate business to tend to then you should probably put this girl wherever you throw them after you've had your fill. She looks as if she was badly injured during your relations," Bill said, the taunt in his voice irking me terribly.

Bill made a very obvious gesture for Sookie's benefit to showcase the damage on Bella's neck which I had unwittingly revealed when I was touching her hair moments before. The four deep scratches looked brutal even to me, so I wasn't surprised when Sookie scowled at me accusatorily. I growled slightly at the misunderstanding which thankfully seemed to confuse the blonde to my right, giving her pause despite her boyfriend's smugness. She stared at me, probably trying to determine the reason for my contradictory behavior, affectionately holding the human girl she believed I viciously injured during a session of rough sex. I decided it would be best to let things play out, already seeing the confliction in Sookie's eyes.

Feeling self-righteous, Bill continued to challenge me. "Maybe you should get your latest conquest some medical attention before we deal with whatever issue you felt was necessary to bring us here in the middle of the night."

"It is my understanding that vampires tend to be awake at night, so I apologize if I confused you for one of my own kind," I said haughtily. "I can see I'm mistaken though considering your behavior with your Sheriff would be quite unreasonable if you truly did have a set of fangs… Enough of this foolishness, Compton, go and get your Child. When you return I trust your tone will be properly adjusted to speaking to your superior. Isn't that right, Billy?" I sneered and he crudely gestured for Sookie to go with him as he started to stomp off.

Ever the defiant one, Sookie refused on principle alone, Bill's expectation having insulted her. "I'm okay right here, Bill. Eric isn't going to bite me or anything while we're sitting here talking. Be quick and I'm sure everything will be fine." Bill looked like he wanted to argue, but saw Sookie's stubborn spark heating up and reconsidered, knowing the tenacious telepath would likely dig her heels in even deeper if challenged.

Once Bill reached the other side of the crowded dance floor filled with humans grinding on each other as if a moment from fucking anyone who happened by, Bella stirred in my arms. Her hand reached up to my face, grazing my chin as her little fingers wrapped behind my neck as if she was going to pull me in for a kiss.

"She seems sweet, Eric, not your usual type but a nice change from the skanks who are usually climbing all over you when we come here," Sookie said in an oddly bothered tone.

"Unfortunately I really cannot say that I've had the pleasure despite Bill's misguided interpretation of what you see here. She's with a close personal friend of mine and he needed me to look after her for a short time while he tended to some important business. However, if you're interested in changing the status quo of the caliber of women climbing all over me, please feel free to sit on my other leg," I offered, waggling my eyebrows.

"Cut it out, Eric. That's what gets Bill acting like a petulant child with you in the first place," she retorted scornfully, her cheeks flushing slightly from my flirtation.

"Bill _is_ a child, my dear Sookie. I know that you will come to see this in time. He has no regard for the hierarchical system in place to both protect and govern our kind and is thus treated accordingly. If you have issue with this then you should take it up with him since he truly brings it upon himself," I said, accidentally getting louder as I spoke.

Bella shushed me in her sleep, bringing two fingers to my lips and resting them there. I knew she was mumbling again, her warm breath causing whispers of pleasure against my skin. I was in a surprisingly good mood surrounded by these two women, sensing my amusement Sookie gave me a very relaxed smile, looking vindicated by Bella's unconscious gesture. "I really like her, Eric."

"That's funny, Ms. Stackhouse, she reminds me so much of you." I couldn't help but capitalize on the prospect that quite literally presented itself directly in my lap. There was something in Compton's behavior when they arrived that told me I was prodding just the right area to create discontent between this couple. "Just ask Billy his opinion. If he tells you otherwise, then he is lying to you for whatever reason. You should think about what those reasons might be for your doting dolt of a boyfriend to withhold such a seemingly inconsequential truth from you." I didn't want to push her too far towards a temper flare-up while so much was happening, but it was difficult not to try to shake her out of her Bill Compton stupor when the opportunity struck.

Sookie seemed to be considering something for a moment, looking pensive as she replayed whatever memories coincided with the infectious seed of doubt I had just planted through my comment. Noticing Bill re-enter with Jessica in tow, Sookie grimaced from watching the interaction between Maker and Child. I was inclined to agree with Sookie's annoyance with them based on the ridiculousness of their argument alone. The overly dramatic body language conveying Jessica's mortification with being taken to Fangtasia in a tank top and an over-sized pair of lounge pants, and Bill's disinterest in all things related to her. It was clear that things hadn't changed much since Pam and I dropped Compton's Child off on his doorstep. Bill didn't want her there and she would rather be anywhere else.

Jessica continued to argue with Bill briefly, taking the young girl only a moment before becoming completely enamored with the bustling bodies on the dance floor. Her vampiric instincts were understandably kicking into high-gear from seeing the abundance of viable food options on display in front of her, her poor clothing choice long forgotten as the swaying humans mesmerized her.

True to self-loathing form, Bill harshly yanked Jessica's arm after seeing the longing in her eyes. Hastily making his way back to the delectable girlfriend he had left sitting beside me, Bill began haphazardly navigating the crowd, pushing the humans in his path a little too hard to be seen as anything other than a heartless brute. Sookie, thankfully, saw his less-than-gentlemanly behavior on her own, making it unnecessary to make a comment to undermine Bill's peaceful mainstreaming persona. For reasons which were too complicated to identify at the present time, I was at least aware that it annoyed me greatly seeing him engage in such contradictory behavior whenever he didn't think she'd notice. It was only a matter of time before he would let his true visage slip completely, allowing Sookie to see behind his carefully constructed mask of manners and civility.

Somehow acutely aware of my emotions, Bella moved her fingers from my lips to my hair, gently running her fingers through it to calm me while she was no doubt dreaming of Jasper. Right on cue with Bill's return to the dais, Bella moaned loudly in her sleep. Thinking he was justified in his earlier assessment that Bella was just another meaningless fangbanger, Bill smirked righteously. Although his attitude left a lot to be desired considering I outranked him, his demeanor did not bother me one bit this time since Sookie knew better. Besides, she looked annoyed enough for both of us after witnessing her boyfriend's juvenile posturing, undoubtedly revisiting our short but very illuminating conversation.

As Bill sat down, he addressed Jessica directly. "Stay in plain view. Also, you must only converse with other vampires since we have not had the chance to test the limits of your restraint for human blood yet. Understand?"

She stomped her foot a bit, pouting at him with contempt in her eyes. "You are truly no fun at all, Bill Compton."

"Jessica," he scolded, using her name like a slur. The immature teen was about to trudge off when Bella breathed a long sigh against my neck. The sexy quality of the noise was not lost on the young vampire causing Jessica to whirl back around to give us her rapt attention. Her interest peaked at whatever Bella might do next as she stepped up onto the dais to stand near her seated Maker.

"Agh-Oh, so good," Bella moaned, lazily moving her hips in accordance with her sexy dream. "Yes Major… more. You Major… always you," she insisted in a breathy voice. I could smell her arousal perfuming the air, making me anticipate seeing her with my brother even more if she was able to get this excited while she slept. It would be a magnificent experience for all parties involved, just as soon as everyone had rested and was once again in one piece. Just thinking of the possibilities made it necessary to shift Bella in my lap, moving her slightly to the side of the reaction she was causing for the sake of propriety with my brother's unconscious woman.

"Oh my Gosh, is she having a sex dream?" Jessica asked loudly and to no one in particular. I sneered at the girl's naiveté. I had thought what was happening to be fairly obvious considering Bella's scent and heavy breathing, but Jessica was apparently as clueless as her Maker in regards to the sexuality of a human female.

"It would appear so," Bill said awkwardly to Jessica before looking at me with a glimmer of fear in his eyes, "but did she… she didn't… she said 'Major' if I'm not mistaken. Eric? No… that can't be right."

"Oh, is he the friend you're watching her for?" Sookie asked eagerly. The usually observant telepath seemed oblivious to her boyfriend's unfavorable reaction to the name which had left Bella's mouth in a husky moan. Had she turned her head only slightly, Sookie would have seen what a vampire looked like in the midst of a panic attack.

With a composed tone I deliberately used to further incite a reaction from Bill since I knew he was starting to assume the Major was part of the reason I summoned them, I said coolly, "Yes, and it would be wise for everyone to remember their place since my brother, for all intents and purposes, is not as forgiving as I am when spoken to with disrespect. Since I suspect he will be joining us shortly, I..."

"If he's going to be here then we are leaving right now. Let's go," Bill demanded abruptly, jumping to his feet and tugging on Sookie's hand for her to follow. "Eric, if you have something you need I will meet you at first dark tomorrow, or we can discuss it over the phone. There is no need for Sookie or Jessica to be exposed to _him_. Now, ladies, we need to leave immediately."

"You are not permitted to leave, I am not finished speaking with you yet. In fact, we've hardly even begun and this involves all those present, not just you, Billy. Now, you will be pleased to know that Major Whitlock seems to have changed quite a bit since last I saw him. I'm sure you will see for yourself what a positive effect this young lady in my lap has been on my brother. Now, if you don't mind, please take a seat so you don't disturb Bella's rest any further."

"Why are you making her sleep out here anyway? Actually, how is she even able to sleep out here? It's so loud. I can still remember sleeping as a human and I could never have rested anywhere but a nice quiet bed," Jessica stated, trying to calm the situation for her Maker. Perhaps she was a better Child than I initially assumed.

"She's exhausted and I had to be on the floor," I returned sharply. Jessica's eyebrow lifted as if to request further explanation, something I had no idea why I was even entertaining considering who was making the inquiry. "Bella graciously accompanied me to enthrall the vermin even though she drove straight here with no rest for over a day and a half after being viciously attacked by a couple of vampires. So yes, I'm sure she's quite uncomfortable, but she cannot be left alone."

"Can't be left alone, huh? Kinda like me," Jessica added, resentfully glaring at Bill.

"I'm sorry, but you know how I hate being out of the loop. Who is Major Whitlock? And is that his rank or is his name 'Major'?" Sookie asked out of interest, trying desperately to acquaint herself with the supernatural world but playing a late game of catch up as always.

"He is the epitome of the evil savagery that vampirism breeds. He has done some unspeakable things…just horrible, and there is no need for you to meet him. I cannot risk it. The Major is…"

Bill was cut off by Bella again as she brusquely groaned, yelling "Yes, Major, yes… love you" loud enough to draw even more attention to us than Bill's hissy fit had a moment before. It was obvious that he was scared of my brother, something I found interesting because I had not realized they knew each other.

Bill made an angry sound somewhere between a growl and a hiss, something Bella seemed to find very disagreeable even in her sleep as her moaning quickly turned to sobs. I moved her away from my chest in order to better see what was happening to her when tears began to fall from her tightly clenched eyes. I had an ominous feeling come over me just as Bella released a sad, desperate cry, "No, oh Jasper, no!... You'll never get the chance, Eddie… stupid fuck."

"I think she's dreaming of her attack," I explained, shifting Bella again to make sure she was secure. Her sudden thrashing around in my arms made me nervous she would injure herself against my harder body accidentally.

With a whimper, Bella cried, "Have to kill me first, pixie… Major's mine... always Jasper's no matter what you do."

"I can't keep up. Who is Jasper now exactly?" Sookie asked with rapidly growing interest.

"Major. Jasper. Whitlock," Bill said as if renouncing the Devil. I was just about to ask him what interaction in the past he had with the infamous empath when Bella turned her face into my chest and screamed wildly. She sounded as if she was being murdered while reliving whatever trauma she had endured by those treasonous Venom Vamps who would soon be marked for death by all of my kind.

Through my bond with Pam I felt a brief flicker of fear replaced by lust and amusement, then worry before extreme fatigue, a combination of emotions which happened so quickly that only the influence of Jasper's gift could be responsible. This realization gave me seconds to react, knowing what was about to happen without any means of stopping it.

As if Bill had indeed summoned the devil himself by uttering his name aloud, within a second of Bella's fearful cry the basement door opened with a deafening thud against the wall, the pictures and decorations left quaking from the vibration. There was a collective gasp from the crowd beyond my view before a mighty roar rang out, dwarfing the sound of the bustling club and blaring music.

In an instant, a blonde, red, and black blur came straight through the crowd faster than most of the vampires were able to track. The lack of warning resulted in a wave of bodies falling to the sides of the dance floor like the parting of a biblical sea. Stopping at the bottom of the stage with a wild look in his bright crimson-colored eyes was my brother, furious and snarling at the entire world in the way only he could.

The music abruptly cut off as the DJ sighted an individual that almost all other vampires feared, an immortals' Grim Reaper. For their part, the humans did not need to know who he was to recognize the danger inherent in the predator before them. When he was in this state he wore his potential for violence like a demonic aura, ready to detonate and swallow the world whole.

"Good to see you, Major," I said politely to which he snorted in response. It seemed he was not yet seeing me for who I was but somehow still found a connection between us despite his feral side having taken control of his mind. "No one move," I warned everyone in the club in an authoritative tone, noting that the Major appeared to have already begun making tactical plans in his head as he searched the room for a threat.

The humans were too frightened to move anyway, and the vampires were not fairing much better. Every eye in the place was transfixed by the sight before them, without his shirt on the Major's pale skin was glistening spectacularly under the dance floor lights. With varying shades of blood red drenching his skin and the silver-ish streaks of spent venom trailing from the places just mended, he looked even more rabid and vicious than I had ever seen him, very much like he had just returned from hunting the old-fashioned way. He was panting. Although it was unnecessary, it made the power he naturally exuded seem heightened even further amidst the motionless crowd staring at him with gaping mouths, almost too afraid to breathe the same air.

Slowly, Bella, now fully awake and completely aware, slid off my lap radiating confidence and skill as she calmly addressed the murderous-looking, shirtless vampire dripping venom and covered in blood. Approaching him slowly, there was a collective inhale from the crowd, everyone afraid for the brave woman slinking up towards the deranged looking killer waiting to pounce with the slightest provocation.

"I am sorry you felt my fear, Major," she said soothingly. "I had a bad dream is all – nothing to worry about." His lips turned up in a growl and he lurched toward her slightly, but she didn't flinch in the slightest. Bill, however, did.

Upon the Major's aggressive movement towards Bella, and incidentally the stage behind her, Bill moved to cover Sookie from the Major's view. Seeing this action with Bella standing so close to the idiot vampire, the Major vocally disapproved and roared his displeasure so loud that what was left of the cliché décor rattled on the walls, some pieces falling off now entirely. Several humans winced at the sound, whether from the decibel or the fear of what might happen next due to Compton's rash actions.

"There is no danger here, Major. You know none of these other vampires can harm you, Sir. And no one would be foolish enough to touch me now that you are here to protect me, my beautiful Major," Bella said, expertly appealing to his instinctual side to protect and defend as she continued to inch closer. Though he growled loudly again, there was a more sexual component to it which showed how well Bella's method was working.

"Your Viking brother took very good care of me, Sir. He kept me safe just like you would have wanted." As if she was breaking down a wall in his mind with her controlled words and deliberate movements, his eyes moved to mine and he nodded so imperceptibly slight that only a vampire could have seen. It was a gesture of gratitude that I knew all of the vampires present registered by their awed faces, having just seen someone as the recipient of a "thank you" from the notorious Major even in such a feral state. I was pleased with that, always having enjoyed the spill-over effect Jasper's volatile reputation caused in bolstering my own.

Bella commanded the room as she continued sauntering slowly towards him until they were less than a foot apart. She reached her hand out slowly to touch his face, trailing her fingers down his jaw with the gentlest stroke. Finding a trickle of blood lingering on his chin, she gathered it up on her finger and fluidly moved her flavor rich digit to his lips. Placing her finger there, much the way she did to me as she slept, he parted his lips for her. She slipped a single fingertip inside his mouth, pressing slightly against his now descended fangs as his tongue caressed her.

I heard several humans gasp at what she was doing while the vampires understood the intimacy of the gesture and moaned lowly. I was shocked for a different reason entirely. In under a minute she had subdued his urge to commit a murderous rampage, settling it down to have some awareness of their surroundings before focusing his attention on her directly in a specifically primal way meant to center him through their mating bond. I had to wonder how many times Bella had occasion to deal with the Major before since she seemed so at ease with him. I myself had only ever met _him_ a handful of times in all the years I'd known Jasper.

"We're all safe now, Major. I have missed you both so much though… Jasper, can you hear me yet? If you can then you need to know we are in your brother Eric's very crowded bar in Shreveport and there are a lot of petrified humans here because the Major looks like he might tear them all apart for what those assholes did to us." Jasper growled, and again Bella stayed strong. "He doesn't have to do that though because Eddie and the Pixie are nowhere in sight. I promise the Major will get his revenge upon the guilty parties, just not these innocent people. They don't even realize why you're so angry and they're all so afraid. Feel their fear, Jasper. You can stop it. Let the Major concentrate on me instead. I'm fine now, but…" she trailed off, changing her voice to a decidedly more seductive tone, "if you want to take me to the shower I saw in Eric's office earlier to clean up then you'll be able to check for yourself."

She paused, getting close to his ear and whispered so quietly that only the vampires would hear. "The last time we were together was almost two days ago in the river by our waterfall. Remember? Now I know what you're thinking, but that quickie in Salt Lake shouldn't count completely since you didn't even have a head at the time. You deserve much more than that after everything that happened because I asked you to stop and explain things to my wolves. It was my fault they were able to ambush us like that, so please let me make it up to you in any way you that you want, my Master, my Major, my Mate. Come on, Whitlock, I have missed every single part of you, let me show you just how much."

Jasper growled again, this time in a very different way which was meant to entice a lover instead of scare off an enemy. Bella looked satisfied by his reaction, smiling proudly as she jumped into his arms. The vampires in the club were shocked at his behavior as he thrust his hands into her long hair, pulling her head back to reveal her neck to him. He didn't bite her like they expected, instead he licked her injured skin and growled again. Sensing the interest of the other vampires in the room, he gave the crowd a challenging glare and kissed Bella fiercely.

I had never seen Sookie's eyes wider, lost somewhere between fear and wonder as she curiously watched Jasper claim Bella's mouth just before blurring towards my office for privacy. Realizing I had set the locks when I left the office as per my usual routine, I realized Jasper was going to break the door down a second before the sound of splintering wood and twisted metal echoed through the still quiet club.

Knowing I had to do a little damage control so people weren't so fearful that they would leave but just enough to force them to stay to see what happened next, I announced with as much welcoming invitation in my voice as I could muster. "Please turn the music back on, and I suggest no one go anywhere near my office for a little while since it would appear that I no longer have a door. Please excuse the commotion. My brother has had a pretty rough century or so."

A few vampires who knew of the Major's history acknowledged my statement with a head nod, staring in disbelief at the hallway Jasper had just disappeared. The humans, still dazed from all that had taken place in the past few minutes, looked relieved when the music turned back on and the chatter began anew.

"Um, Eric, are you sure she's safe with him?" Sookie asked. She was also staring in the direction Jasper had fled with Bella, clearly concerned. "I mean, I might not understand exactly what happened here just now, but I'm pretty sure he's unstable and a little crazy-eyed. She's only human. Are you sure she'll be okay or were you just holding onto his lamb before her slaughter?" Sookie asked with disdain, her temper gearing up to defend someone who she perceived was in danger because of me.

I could never understand where Sookie's natural animosity came from, frequently entertaining the worst opinions of me. Where Sookie was concerned, she expected nothing but savagery and wickedness from me without realizing how accurately that description fit her own boyfriend who had happily killed humans for sport with his sick, deviant Maker.

Annoyed with the telepath's hasty aspersions against my character, I asked heatedly, "Other than her sweet, innocent appearance, did Bella really seem like a lamb to you, Sookie?"

"Yeah, in wolf's clothing maybe," Jessica giggled. Sookie's head whipped around with an impressive speed, clearly thinking the young vampiress would have supported her on the basis of womanly solidarity or something. "What? Don't look at me like that, Sook. That girl had one hell of a dirty mouth. Holy smokes, I can hardly even imagine what she was talking about with half the stuff she said. And oh my god, what did she mean about Salt Lake without his head?"

Confused, Sookie asked, "What are you talking about, Jessica? When did she say all that?"

Concerned with the ignorant girl's reply, I interjected, "Bella happens to be very well-informed about the supernatural world and is fully aware of vampire limitations and strengths. She purposely spoke at a level only vampires could hear since some of the things she was saying to get the Major out of here were not meant for humans to know. If Bill would like to educate you on the subject then that is his right to do so - not Jessica's, and certainly not Bella's. That girl has got enough trouble as it is."

"Why was she acting like he has multiple personalities?" asked Sookie, staring at Bill. While she was looking for him to answer her immediate question, I imagined she was wondering what else she didn't know that Bella might. Most importantly, Sookie was clearly beginning to acknowledge that Bill was withholding things from her, much to my delight.

"He does," Bill stated flatly. "That was why I didn't want you around him. From what I've heard over the years Jasper is volatile and the Major… he is extremely dangerous. He can and has slaughtered entire towns, including men, women, and children without a second thought. If he applies himself in that animalistic condition, well, that is what earned him the moniker 'God of War'. He is a killing machine who did nothing but murder thousands of vampires and humans alike for close to a century."

"He might be deadly, but he sure was hot," Jessica said with a laugh. "I mean, come on, the way the blood on his chest defined his freaking muscles was unbelievable. Hey, wait, it was kind of weird the way it was pooling all over his skin instead of just rolling off though, right?"

"Eric?" Bill said derisively, asking me to explain because he knew Sookie would not appreciate what was about to be said and the coward didn't want to be the messenger.

"You're right, Jessica," I began, "His skin looks different because he has hundreds upon hundreds, if not thousands of bite marks all over his body due to his previous occupation under a power hungry war-monger. Every bite equals a dead vampire with the exception of a select few who have survived to tell the tale."

"That's… frightening," Jessica said, looking visibly shaken since she knew she was one of the youngest vampires in the club. The strength that came to our kind with age truly didn't matter where Jasper was concerned, but I wasn't going to make that distinction for her while her nervousness was providing some entertainment value for me. "That's a lot of dead vampires," she added woefully.

Bill, always the downer, had to pile on. "What Eric said is true, Jessica, but for every vampire bite the Major has sustained there were many others that met the same unfortunate fate without ever leaving their mark on him. That is what I meant when I said he's dangerous. He is a threat to humans and vampires alike, something people tend to forget for the novelty factor of having one such as him around."

"Bill, you're being so incredibly rude. He's Eric's 'brother' and you are insulting him left and right," Sookie admonished, watching Bill sneer before he corrected his expression. Narrowing her eyes in defiance, she continued, "He didn't hurt anyone here tonight. He seemed like he got a little out of hand, but when I stop and think about it he was really only concerned for Bella's safety. You could hardly blame him for that. I mean, you did walk in the sun for me, remember? I'd bet he'd do the same for her."

"Yes, I remember," Bill smirked, "but it is hardly the same feat for the Major to go out in the sun." He left that statement as ambiguous as possible, but I was certain Sookie would be hounding around for more information on that subject just as soon as they were alone. He wouldn't speak more on that subject while in the middle of the busy bar, my glare having silenced Bill from going down that road in our current mixed company.

Taking the opportunity to show his remorse, Bill leaned over and kissed Sookie chastely on the cheek just as my perfectly timed Child approached us looking slightly disheveled, yet oddly entertained. "I'm sorry, but he slipped past me, Eric," Pam explained, coming to stand over my left shoulder. "That son of a bitch is just so goddamn crafty. In retrospect I should have realized he was manipulating me, but you know how charming he can be."

She had the attention of everyone in the vicinity and she knew it. One thing about Pam was that she always reveled in the limelight. "I was still re-attaching his arm when he started describing in detail all of the things he wanted to see Bella do with me and I almost lost it. You know what effect he has on me with that dirty mouth of his." I nodded as she smiled almost dreamily, very out of character but just the way I'd suspect when Jasper - and now Bella too - was involved.

"Anyway, he decided to grab a little something _extra_ to snack on until he fused together enough to come up to check on her. Waiting was something he really didn't enjoy doing, but I managed to keep him in check… until she screamed. That fucker dosed me with enough lethargy to take down an elephant and it took me so long to recover that I missed most of the action… I did, however, overhear what Bella said to make him run away with her caveman-style like that and I could say with absolute certainty that I will be getting very well acquainted with that dirty mouth of hers just as soon as the Major settles down."

Pam paused and clearly began fantasizing until the gossiping humans nearby distracted her thoughts, bringing her back to reality long enough to continue. "Can you imagine how packed we'll be tomorrow when all of these idiots tell people they know about the scary vampire with the red eyes that almost killed them? I can hear it now. It's glorious and smells a lot like cash and a brand new pair of Jimmy Choos."

"Wait, you mean scaring the customers is good for business?" Sookie asked incredulously.

Pam happily chimed in. "It is the way the Major did it. He didn't hurt anyone of consequence and Bella talked him down with the most compelling negotiation technique I have ever heard. The only way that could have gone better is if they ripped each other's clothes off and gave everyone a firsthand account of what is happening in Eric's office right now. Speaking of, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll check to see if Bella needs a change of clothes since I'm sure the Major tore hers to shreds."

"Pam, please be careful," I said seriously. "He barely recognized me and he might get territorial over her if you make a move towards Bella, woman or not."

"Please," she argued, "I'm sure he's already come once by now. He's got to be a little bit calmer at this point."

"What, is he quick on the draw or something?" Jessica laughed.

"No, he's very… gifted," Pam said with faraway eyes. "Besides the fact that he can literally give a girl an orgasm from the other side of the room, being up close to him when he's feeling any amount of lust causes an almost constant state of euphoria because it cycles back and forth on an endless loop. Once he gets going he could easily fuck for days on end. It's really something special. Bella sure is a lucky girl. I just hope they'll be willing to share once she's turned. That should be soon, right Eric? I have so much I want to do with them and I don't want them leaving before I get the chance."

"Sweet Baby Jesus, those people by the bathroom are stripping, Eric!" Sookie said, pointing at the semi-nude couple as if I would be confused as to who she meant.

"Pam, please go break that up and very carefully slip into my office to tell the Major he's projecting. Remember what I said, but you may stay if they ask you to." Pam's face lit up like a human child given a piece of candy, leaving in a flourish with an excited grin on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen Pam move so fast, Eric," Bill said with a sardonic smirk.

Dismissively ignoring Bill's comment for a moment, I pulled out my phone and decided it would be best to first check in with the subordinate I sent to Compton and Sookie's houses before discussing anything further. After sending a quick text message, I received an immediate reply from my diligent spy. Apparently nothing of importance was found in Bon Temps aside from Compton's computer and files which had been promptly confiscated. I instructed him to bring the material to me for security reasons as it was prudent that Bill be handled with careful consideration since his knowledge and allegiances were to be questioned along with his stupidity in handling the sensitive database in the first place.

Unaware of my machinations, I decided to engage Compton for a moment before bringing up the true reason for my summons. "Yes, well, proper motivation does wonders for anyone's sense of urgency. In this case, Pam has been waiting decades for Jasper to visit again, forgoing the added benefit of his lovely enchantress added in and I'm sure you can understand her impetuousness." Allowing my gaze to fall on Bill directly, my voice taking on an icy edge, I continued, "And as much as I would like to join her, I unfortunately have some business to discuss with you that is too important to wait."

Clearly missing the overt accusation in my tone, Bill inexplicably added, "Thank goodness, Eric. Sookie is human. She needs her rest too."

"Indeed," I said, affording Sookie a very gratuitous look of appraisal before bringing forth as much malice as I could project with my eyes onto Compton. "On second thought, while I would like to go over the issues at hand, in light of recent developments we should wait until after closing time so we can discuss things more freely. If you'll excuse me, I have a very interesting reunion happening in my office which will require my full attention until then. Do not leave, Compton, or the ramifications will be severe."

With a last glance at Sookie who was left with a glorious blush on her sun-kissed skin from the implication of my joining in to the activities in my office, I heard Bill sputtering in aggravation as I stood from my throne. The crowd parted reverently before I approached the corridor to my office, already able to feel the effects of Jasper's amorous emotions from where I stood.

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Let me know if you have a question. I'd be happy to answer. :)

And a special thanks to all those who have reviewed! You have made me smile like a mad fool!

Next time: Peter's Point of View and now that Jasper is in one piece the plot thickens.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Appropriate thank you's to those responsible for their original contributions to these characters, both canon and fanon. The True Blood timeline I had previously mentioned will start to be more relevant now as things falls into place the day before Sookie was attacked by the Maenad after taking Jessica to see her parents' house.

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

*Chapter 5*

Peter's Point of View

After spreading Jasper's scent all over the southern half of the U.S. using anything we could scrounge up that he had ever touched, Char and I finally made it to Shreveport, Louisiana. Just before Bella called to fill us in on what went down in Washington, my "shit-knower" started firing off messages so aggressively I experienced my first headache as a vampire. I didn't even think it was possible, but I managed to sift through the mess of jumbled thoughts well enough to see that the first thing that had to happen was getting Baby Girl to bring the Major and all of his detached extremities to Eric Northman as quickly as possible.

Even though it seemed more rational to remain incognito, I knew by the time Char and I arrived to assist that the Major would have already made a very dramatic appearance. Besides, even with painstaking measures to keep his presence unknown, it would have proven nearly impossible to avoid Jasper being recognized due to his notoriety in the South. It made better sense given the circumstances to openly stay with the Fangy Vamps since they weren't likely to speak to us Sparkly Vamps anyway, and it just wasn't the Major's style to hide.

My over-active "shit-knower" instantly realized the merit in this plan as it would suit the best interests of everyone involved. If anyone had found out that Jasper Whitlock was staying with Northman in secret, they would have naturally assumed Eric was staging a coup against the Louisiana monarch. The Viking was already having issues with Queen She-Devil, but I _knew_ she wouldn't dare harass her Sheriff while the infamous Major was in town if word happened to get to her in New Orleans.

Gathering our allies while we fortified our plans was definitely the best strategy. Even though I knew the entanglements of dealing with the other kind of vampires would make things tricky for a bit, it was still the right move. Those fanged vampires were always so damn dramatic, but we needed to do this to be prepared for what was coming since the scent-trail subterfuge would only hold off the Mind-Fucks for a little while. I only hoped it lasted long enough to ready ourselves for the ensuing shit-storm they'd bring with them when they eventually found the nerve to show up.

As fate would have it the one place Baby Girl and the Major needed to go would be a pivotal destination on the Alice and Edward path to world domination. After the Jasper and Bella trail went cold the opportunists would then try to seek out Bill Compton, knowing they needed to move up their timetable since the Major knew a portion of their scheme. From that trip they would catch a glimpse of Bella in someone's mind and things would come to a head soon after. It was unavoidable, but at least we had the advantage on them through preparation.

Making a last minute stop at a 24-hour Home Depot, Char and I arrived at Fangtasia near closing time. Easily spotting the dented up monstrosity Baby Girl called transportation, along with Jasper's favorite bike sitting in her flat bed in the parking lot, we parked our car and walked up to the giant Japanese fella who was manning the door.

Seeing us approach from the moment we pulled in the strip mall, he watched us carefully before registering who we were. Baby Girl had done a good job getting the Major help before we could get to her, something that was obvious by the way this guy seemed oddly comfortable with two Venom Vampires casually looking to get in the Fangy Vamp club. The door in my hand might have tipped the scales of invitation in our favor too since I _knew_ the Major would have busted through Eric's by now.

"I believe you were expecting us. I'm Peter and this is Charlotte," I announced, catching the eye of a few over-eager humans being led out of the nightclub by some vamps looking eager to feed and fuck. "Who might you be, partner?"

"You have been expected, and my name is Chow. Please go to the stage and wait for everyone to gather. I'll send Eric a message that you've arrived. I'm sure he'll be happy you replaced his door already. It saves us the trouble of calling his day man to do it."

"Yeah, well, the Major is known for making quite an entrance. Considering what happened to him I'm kind of surprised he didn't do more damage, but Baby Girl is very good at reining him in. She's cute too, huh?"

"Yes… very," he supplied awkwardly, clearly afraid that the scariest vampire around would find out he was ogling his woman. "I had only heard stories of him before tonight. He did not disappoint."

"Just wait 'til he's got his head on straight," I joked and he smiled a little less guardedly, obviously having seen the Major in his injured state. He moved aside and we entered the nearly empty club. Walking through the dwindling crowd of exiting humans and a few vampires who had yet to choose their meal, my attention immediately fell on the tan, busty blonde and beautiful, young red-headed vamp sitting next to an irritated-looking asshole on the raised platform Eric usually occupied. Even without an introduction, I _knew_ that vampire was Bill Compton. How he managed to both pout and look constipated at the same time I would never know - unless I asked him. I decided that I would wait for Eric to be present and then I would ask, knowing the Viking would appreciate it.

Leaning the replacement door against a wall covered with the most ridiculous depictions of "vampire" culture ever conceived, Char led me to the group waiting on the stage and my brain was instantly overcome with a mess of information regarding the petite blonde woman. She was telepathic, which was a strange gift for a human to have. Then I realized that it only made sense because she wasn't entirely human – just like our little Bella. She had that same spark that made Baby Girl stand out so severely to all things supernatural, something that always got her into a heap of trouble wherever she went.

"Nice to meet ya'll," I said, addressing the women first. "Hope the Major didn't frighten you none. He'd just been without his girl for too long. My name's Peter and this lovely lady is my mate Charlotte. Where can we find the Sheriff and the lovely Pam?"

"It's nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Sookie and this is Bill and Jessica. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your friend… um, the Major, took off with Bella about an hour ago. Eric and Pam followed them into the office soon after and haven't been back since."

"Damn it, Peter, did we really have to stop to buy that door?" my mate huffed. "Now we've missed all the fun."

"I doubt the Major'd let anyone put their hands on Baby Girl until he's properly reclaimed her. We didn't miss much more than a show, Char," I said, thinking how funny it was that Bella was a virgin when she first got together with the Major. I swear every time they came to visit us that girl was even kinkier than the time before. It shouldn't have surprised me though because Jasper seemed to have that effect on people, but Bella was a special case. She took that notion and ran with it; she was truly his mate in every sense of the term.

"Still, I've missed them," Char said sadly. "Thank god they don't have to pretend anymore, huh? Now we'll get to see them without needing to be all sneaky about it. No more pretending."

"What does that mean?" Bill asked with a sneer. "What were they pretending?"

"Pretending to be happy with their exes in order to gather enough information to save all your sun-hating asses," I said, already irritated with this ass. "They have been hanging in until it was safe to get away with the knowledge they'd acquired. I'm sure your Sheriff would rather relate this stuff to y'all since it really isn't my place, but the Major and Baby Girl did all of your kind a favor by enduring the Mind Fucks for as long as they did. If I had to spend more than a few hours with the Psycho Psychic and that uptight fuckin' Mind Reader I would have gladly skipped into a fire whistling 'Dixie'."

"A mind reader?" Sookie asked excitedly, before Bill squeezed her thigh to silence her from revealing too much. It wasn't like it mattered since I already knew her dirty little secret.

"Not quite like you, little telepath," I said bluntly, marveling in her expressive face as she went from confused to alarmed from finding me so well-informed. Never one to miss an opportunity to impress a girl, I added thoughtfully, "He can actually read vampire minds in addition to humans, with the exception of Baby Girl that is. Unlike your ability to lessen the noise using a mental shield like you do, he claims to have no ability to turn it off. The nosy fucker."

"How do you know these things?" Compton demanded, looking like he wanted to start a fight.

"I have some reliable sources," I answered flippantly, leaving things vague on purpose. "Anyway, with practice it is possible to avoid his gift since Jasper has been doing it for damn near fifty years, only letting the intrusive asshole hear what the Major wanted to in order to keep the pretentious ass oblivious to the loophole. The Psychic's a bit trickier, but her gift is fallible in that everything she sees is decision-based. It is more difficult than you'd think not to make concrete choices to avoid the Pixie's 'sight'. That's why it took Bella so long to get here. She had to get lost while finding her way, you see?"

"Not really," Little Red said.

"Jessica, right?" She nodded at me, her doleful eyes landing on her Maker before settling on me and Char and morphing to the picture of sweetness. "It's complicated, but unless the Pixie Whore has met you, you aren't in any real danger. However, since I know she'll be seeing you one day in the near future, it would be wise to listen, observe, and learn how to deal with all of this yourself so you're prepared. Although you may be young, you will need to have this knowledge for the fight that's brewing."

"Jessica is my Child, not yours. She will have nothing to do with any of these affairs," stated Bill with an authority that he wasn't entitled.

"Unfortunately Peter is correct, Billy," Eric said in a taunting tone, sauntering into the room from his office, his arrogant smirk firmly in place. Running his fingertips through his damp hair, he approached the now livid Compton with Pam following directly behind him. The Viking continued fluidly, "Things have been set into motion due to your foolish negligence and now you will assist in the damage control."

"Me? What do I have to do with the affairs of these day-walkers I've never met?" Bill asked childishly.

Sookie looked at him in shock, having recognized that we were all vampires but overlooked the differences in front of her. "Day-walkers, Bill? What do you mean? Like out in the Sun without turning into crispy fritters Day-walkers?"

"Yes, Sookie," Bill explained, sounding exasperated with her understandable disbelief. "There are more supernatural creatures in this world than you know about."

Eric chimed in since it was clear Bill left his explanation purposely ambiguous. "When we came out to the humans, it was agreed upon by the High Council that the other races would all remain hidden until the time they felt it necessary to make themselves known. Peter and Charlotte here are a different type of vampire – a venomous kind. Bill can explain the differences to you later, but needless to say that exposure to the Sun without death is one of the biggest delineating factors between us… with the exception of the Major, of course."

"Why him?" Sookie asked Eric hastily. Bill shushed her harshly, seeing Jasper carrying Bella from the office bridal-style as soon as she voiced her question. "Is that the reason his eyes looked like rubies?" Sookie asked Eric in wonder, completely ignoring Bill's attempts to keep her quiet.

I was pleased to see Bella and the Major so content, both of them looking relaxed after obviously having showered and changed into clean clothes. Holding her tightly to his chest, Jasper brushed a few strands of Bella's wet locks away from her face with one hand. Baby Girl began whispering her love for him so quietly I could barely even hear her, but I didn't really need to either. It seemed very intimate, but I wasn't too surprised they were taking the opportunity to be together so openly after dealing with their secretive relationship for so long.

"Ask him yourself," Eric suggested with a mean smirk. Giving me and Char a customary nod as he walked past to sit on his throne on the stage, I could already tell Eric attained a great deal of satisfaction from trying to fluster the telepath, getting a kick out of watching this Sookie squirm. "He's actually quite friendly when he's well-fed."

The Major chuckled darkly and stopped at the edge of the gathered group. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate on the combination of everyone's emotions as a whole to better regulate his empathy. It always reminded me of a pressurization chamber when he did that, helping a person acclimate to a new environment, the dangerous differences between the two atmospheres having created devastating results in the past when the Major didn't adjust properly beforehand.

With a small sigh, the Major opened his blazing red eyes that I had missed seeing on him for so long and began to assess the individuals within the group. I couldn't help but tease him a little since it had been a while since I had seen him like this, fully sated after whatever went down in Eric's office and after having snacked on the rapist and the degenerate hillbilly who insulted Bella in the basement. I _knew_ he took a certain amount of pride in that, having known on some level just who had upset his lady.

"What's up, fucker? Can't put the human down long enough to hug your brother?" I asked with a wry smile, watching Sookie tense in Bill's hold after my insult. I realized that the Major really must have scared the shit out of everyone in the club since Sookie still thought he wanted to murder someone even though he was clearly smiling at me.

"Watch it, Captain," he growled in false warning. "My girl held my head in a bag for two days. I think I am due the chance to right things by carrying her lovely ass around for a little while." He fully took advantage of the opportunity which presented itself when Baby Girl predictably turned her head to roll her eyes at us after his comment. He pretended to bite the side of her neck, causing her to giggle and a few others in the room to jump.

She swatted him playfully and he placed Bella's feet gently on the ground a moment before she leapt forward, bouncing up to me and Char for a tight hug. "I am so glad you guys were able to make it here so soon. Were you able to finish confusing our scent trail or is there more to do?"

"Of course we finished, Sugar. We wouldn't have come if it wasn't safe," Char said sweetly, kissing Bella on the cheek.

"Thanks for the advice earlier, Peter. I don't think I'd have made it here without your help."

"It was my pleasure considering I owed you a great deal for watching the Major's back, especially after y'all got bamboozled on the side of the road. Hey, I thought you said the Pixie got her teeth in you," I said, looking over her neck with consideration. There wasn't a mark on her smooth, creamy skin.

Bella blushed a deep red before glancing at the Viking, and then to Jasper who was already smirking from his seat next to Eric. "Yeah, well, Eric helped me out with that. All better now so no worries, Peter dear."

"Not worried, Baby Girl, just a little jealous," I said, only just then piecing together the fact that Eric's hair had been wet too when he entered the room, as had Bella and Jasper's. After I gave the Viking an envious glare, Char whacked me on the back of the head which earned a round of awkward chuckles from the tense room.

"Not that I am not enjoying the sight of your beautiful face, Petey, but do you know if Sister Bitch and Brother Bear are still finishing up their special assignment? I'd feel better once I saw for myself that they were safe. Thank God they were already away when all that shit went down back home, huh? I wouldn't have felt right about leaving them there with the assholes. It's bad enough Mom and Dad drank the Kool-Aid and are beyond help."

"I just talked to the big guy. They should be here soon since the witch I sent them to for the stuff we need lives in New Orleans," I answered.

"Octavia?" asked Eric. The Major nodded along with me since the talented Ms. Fant had been a part of Jasper's getaway plan all along. I had simply put his idea into action on his behalf just as soon as things got all fucked up in Washington.

During our side-conversation, I noticed that Sookie was watching the Major closely, trying not to get caught as she studied his face for some reason. Probably feeling her curiosity, he turned his head to look at her, smiling as kindly as he could considering his abrupt movement made her flinch. She sat back a little, startled by the friendly gesture after their less than pleasant first encounter earlier. A few people in the room looked pleased with this subtle interaction, Compton, however, was not amongst them.

Caught staring, Sookie politely offered a formal introduction. "Hello. It's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Ma'am, and I apologize if I frightened you earlier. Getting put back together like Dr. Frankenstein's pet project has a way of bringing the monster out of anyone," he said with his familiar Southern drawl firmly intact.

Aside from Eric who simply smirked, everyone else laughed with the exception of Bill Compton. It was obvious he was feeling threatened by my brother's natural charm which effortlessly turned women into goo without the use of his empathic ability.

Huffing slightly, Bill interrupted the more casual tone the conversation had taken, "What is happening that was so urgent we had to come here abruptly in the middle of the night, yet is no longer so pressing that we have the time to sit here joking around like a coffee klatch? This is not necessary for us to be here, Eric. We are not some form of entertainment for your brother and his…"

"His _what_, Bill?" Eric said icily, focusing his intense eyes on Compton.

"You might be my Sheriff, Eric, but your power is not absolute. I'm sure there are others above you who would like to know that…"

Jasper wasted no time, employing what I knew to be a warning cocktail of unsettling emotions. Bill shuddered violently before dramatically dropping to the floor with a dense thud. Sookie, worried and confused, looked to Eric for help since she had no idea what was happening. I was surprised when I saw how disinterested Compton's Child was in his well-being, simply finding herself with an excited, curious expression as she watched her Maker rolling around on the floor.

"Eric, what's wrong with him?" Sookie cried.

In a detached voice which I knew was just a show considering his interest in the girl, Eric responded coldly. "The problem, Sookie, started with your boyfriend's ill-advised pet project. Through his mindless ambitions towards self-importance, he has carelessly jeopardized the safety of every vampire on the planet."

"Wait… what project? Bill, what's wrong with you? Eric, what's happening to him?" Sookie asked, looking around frantically for assistance with her vampire's mysterious condition. It was obvious that no one wanted to point out Bill was suffering from an empathically induced seizure of fear and discontent. With the exception of Jessica, who appeared reluctant to care but was still duty-bound to feel some concern for her Maker, everyone else was entertained by Bill's blatant over-reaction, knowing the Major was just warming up.

"I think he has had enough, Major. I am fairly certain that if you let him up he would not be so rude in the future. Right, Billy?" Eric taunted, knowing the thrashing vampire couldn't respond. I had asked Jasper to do this to me once just to see what it was like and that was not an experiment I would be repeating anytime in the near future. As awful as it was, I didn't gasp and writhe around on the floor like some fish out of water though. Distracted by Bill's dramatics, I couldn't help but wonder if Eric had gotten his knowledge firsthand too, maybe after getting curious about the Major's empathy just like I had.

Sookie jumped up, standing in front of Jasper with an accusatory look, her hands clenched in a rage. "What have you done to him?" Without turning his head, the Major's gaze quickly shifted from the cowering vampire on the floor to the small telepath standing in front of him, her temper flaring so strongly her face had turned red and her hands started shaking.

The next movement seemed to catch a few by surprise as we all watched Sookie go from livid to relaxed in an instant. It was obvious the empath calmed her because she immediately took her seat and began looking down at the floor where Bill remained fidgeting around, now with a completely uninterested expression on her face.

Satisfied he had proven his point, Jasper released Bill from his empathic hold. The vampire floundered for a moment more before jumping up and throwing his arms around Sookie's shoulders to make a point of comforting her. His efforts were unnecessary and just for show considering the Major already took care of calming her completely.

"I don't care who you are, Major. You have no right to manipulate her emotions like that," Bill muttered into her golden hair indignantly, still panting slightly from the unpleasant emotional onslaught.

Sookie's head sprung up as she looked at the Major with a shocked expression. "He… what? What do you mean? How did he manipulate my emotions?"

Interrupting Compton before he supplied a ridiculous answer which would likely have only served to increase the tension the foolish vampire created, Jasper explained, "I calmed you because you looked as though you might smack me, in which case you would have broken your hand. Just ask Bella how much that hurts. She almost broke her wrist punching a werewolf in the nose a few years ago," Jasper said keeping his voice light while addressing the feisty human-ish mind-reader.

My shit-knower started poking me then. There was something significant involved with Sookie and Jasper that I couldn't quite place. It wasn't a romantic connection in the way he was mated to Baby Girl, but it was powerful all the same.

"It's true, Sookie. My werewolf best friend deserved it for trying to 'ambush' kiss me. Hurt like a bitch too. And Jasper's body is much harder – more like solid marble. You definitely would have hurt yourself if you hit him like you wanted to. He really tries not to employ his empathic skills unless it's needed… or to prove a point," Bella stated with a glimmer of mirth as she glanced at Bill.

"That is so… interesting," Sookie said, her answer taking those who knew her by surprise. "I suppose, in this case, I don' mind since I sure couldn't afford to go to the emergency room for a broken hand. Just try not to make a habit out of it, deal?" Sookie offered, clearly feeling comfortable with the vampire she just wanted to punch.

Jasper snickered, probably finding her fluctuating attitude towards him as entertaining as I did. "I'll do my best, Ma'am, but as far as your boyfriend goes… well, I can't make the same agreement."

She huffed a little but backed down right away, something Eric and Pam seemed to delight in. By their surprised reactions I gathered this little human could be quite a stubborn one – just like Bella. Changing her tone, Sookie asked sweetly, "Are you okay now, Bill?"

"Yes, just fine. It was nothing I couldn't handle," he replied with pride.

"That's because that was a child-sized dose compared to what will happen the next time you attempt to engage in a futile power-play in my presence, Bill Compton. Despite your grand-standing, your Sheriff has been remarkably patient with you. You should be thanking him for forgiving your impropriety, not threatening his position with your over-inflated sense of self-importance." Jasper was quick to smirk, challenging Bill to respond with something inappropriate just to warrant the use of an empathic punishment. With a calculated tone I had missed coming from my brother in arms, the Major added, "Respect is earned, and will not be given unless it is deserved."

Eric deliberately shifted in his seat, a movement which gathered everyone's focus to the matters at hand. "Now that we have that settled, let's get back to the immediate issues we need to discuss. I would like you, Bill, to think about every avenue you explored in advertising your database: every website, vendor, or private person who received a copy – even a partial one. Next I want a detailed explanation as to the anticipated breadth of information found in the contents of the completed project, as well as any and all intended applications," Eric said without room to argue.

"Why?" asked Bill, a defiant expression taking over his already disgruntled face.

"Because, Bill, it has come to our attention that your database is being pursued for use by a small group of day-vamps associated with the Volturi." Eric paused, waiting for that information to sink in. "They intend to use it to extort and/or exterminate our kind. Given the software design, would it be possible to locate the information required to go after one of our kind either financially or physically? Please consider that I have already acquired the answers to these questions through other means, so lying is a moot point. I simply need you to fill in the blanks."

Although she didn't comment, Sookie seemed genuinely insulted that she was not aware of Bill's work prior to tonight. I could only imagine the ride home with that fired-up Southern belle. Bill tried to ignore her heated stare, but it was unmistakably boring a hole in the side of his head even if he wasn't ready to acknowledge it.

"Well, Eric, I suppose it would be possible to target certain vampire's to use their lineage to extort a Child's wealthier Maker. If their home could be breached while the vampire was at rest during the day, I suppose they could be subdued and taken as a hostage, theoretically. That is a security issue that is not strictly related to my database though. Most of the information I have could be retrieved after a thorough search on the internet if someone were so inclined. I hardly think that means this is _my_ fault."

I snorted loudly, gaining the attention of every eye in the place. "You used the Queen's connections in the vampire community, which humans wouldn't have access to, to amass most of your information. Then you made that material all handy and accessible to a power-hungry psychic and her asshole side-kick," I interjected. "Didn't Big Red give you rules for using her name as street cred? Weren't you supposed to check who it was you were giving the database discs to before you released the information for preview?"

"How do you know this?" Bill asked scornfully, but without denying my accusations. "Who _are_ you?"

"I already told you. My name is Peter and I know because I know all different sorts of things. It's _my_ thing," I added that last part with a bit of twang.

"Oh Peter," Bella laughed. "See Eric, this is what I meant. He is just such a confusing bastard sometimes. Bill, Peter knows things without having the ability to explain the 'how'. He just does, and what he 'knows' is absolute. What he said is true, right?"

"No," Bill replied curtly with a contemptuous sneer in Bella's direction. How thick could this vampire be to do something so stupid in regards to the Major's mate?

"Be careful, Bill Compton, quicker than you can blink I will pluck the eyeballs from your head if I catch you looking at Bella like that again. After all, your ability to see is certainly not essential for us to have this conversation," the Major said, his voice an icy warning as he edged closer by mere inches.

Bill gulped, taking the threat seriously, as would any vampire who knew the way the Major had been known to operate in the past. "Good," Jasper continued, "then do consider your vision a gift from this moment on and take care to mind your tone as well if you place any value on keeping your tongue."

Jessica audibly whimpered at that while staring at the floor near my feet like Jasper was going to threaten her next simply because she was Bill's progeny. She didn't know it, but he'd never hold that kind of thing against her considering what happened to him.

"Besides," the Major said with a smirk, "I know you are lying. Try to remember that I can feel every detail you can down to the tiniest trace of your deceit. Right now I don't even have to work very hard because you are telling a falsehood and you know it whole-heartedly. So, please," he said, his voice feigning a friendly lilt, "Try again, and do tell the truth this time."

"Yes, I was told to authenticate the identity of the vampire purchasing the information, but some of the discs got shipped to advertising agencies for promotion. They aren't a complete listing or anything, just a few examples to make the applications of my program seen as a marketable product. That is all."

"Well somehow the information became available online, Bill. The Psychic was looking for a way to ensnare the Volturi in her plot and appealed to them with your database as a manifest of potential targets. They will seek you out for the complete detailed list and the fact that you are so unwilling to see the damage you have already done means that you will unwittingly end up succeeding to do more." The Major paused to make sure Bill was following since his eyes were shifting all around the room in a panic. "For this reason, I think you should not be left unsupervised until we know more about what is happening. We have security measures coming from Octavia which are meant to disrupt Alice and Edward's ability to find us. Until the rest of our party arrives we can help secure Sookie during the day so she cannot be used as leverage against you."

"There is not a chance I would trust any of you around Sookie. Even your human seems dangerous to me. I will not risk my Sookie's welfare blindly, simply because you have these suspicions," Bill said, an accusation playing in his voice.

"I have proof to support my claims. And my 'human' _is_ dangerous – very, in fact. She's worked quite hard to become so. She has been trained by me to fight effectively against any human adversary and several types of supernatural. While I would never endanger her safety either, I know Bella is well-equipped to make decisions concerning her own safety… and mine. Can you say the same about your Sookie? She seems somewhat out of her element, which is odd because she's not just a _regular_ human, now is she, Compton?"

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Let me know if you have a question. I'd be happy to answer. :)

And a special thanks to all those who have reviewed! You have made me smile like a mad fool!

Next time: More fun at Fangtasia from Peter's pov


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Appropriate thank you's to those responsible for their original contributions to these characters, both canon and fanon. The True Blood timeline I had previously mentioned will start to be more relevant now as things falls into place the day before Sookie was attacked by the Maenad after taking Jessica to see her parents' house.

**Important A/N:** Please check that you have read chapter 5 when you get this update. Chapter 5 wasn't uploading for whatever reason even though it appeared in my "live preview" for the story the entire time. For whatever reason, it wouldn't show up in the public area. Oh well. Fingers crossed that this works and you all don't end up with "check back in 15 minutes" messages again. I'll figure it out, no worries.

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

*Chapter 6* (double check you read the first part of Peter's pov last chapter)

Peter's Point of View (cont'd.)

Bill looked flustered under the Major's intense gaze, but was saved by the telepath's quick retort. "Um, the potentially irregular human is right here, gentleman, so if these people are dead set on coming after all of us then I would, in fact, like a vote on the matter," Sookie said, attempting to tamper down her rising ire with Bill's inconsiderate attitude.

"I agree, Ms. Stackhouse," the Viking added swiftly. "As our previous dealings indicated Bill to be your manager of sorts, tomorrow night I was going to make a business proposition to him in regards to a job in which I need your assistance. However, I believe any future arrangements should be done without Mr. Compton as the middleman since it would seem there is a lack of communication on his part."

"Yeah thanks, I guess," Sookie said, considering Eric's offer despite Bill's obvious irritation. "I really don't appreciate being a human after-thought in this situation though."

"That's just how these old-timers handle stuff, Sugar. Don't take offense. Hell, they even think they're being gentlemanly by doing things this way," Char added, knocking my shoulder with a small jab.

"Fine," Sookie said, smiling at Char like she had just translated the conversation into her language. "What's the job then, Eric? Reading more of your staff because that didn't end well for me last time if you remember correctly?" Sookie asked, irritated.

Jessica snorted and glared at Bill. "Yeah," Jessica muttered, "For me either." I had to wonder what it was they were talking about, but decided that this was not the right time to inquire.

"Enough of this," Eric shouted, causing the telepath sitting near to him to wince slightly at his suddenly angry tone. "There is no need to debate Jasper's plan, Bill. There is too much going on right now to let your opinions dictate things. The best way to solve everyone's issues would be for Ms. Stackhouse to accompany me to Dallas to help find a vampire that has gone missing under suspicious circumstances there. It would be best if the Major and his party accompanied us as well in order to help with security during the day."

"You don't actually think I'd agree to let Sookie go on a trip with you if I wasn't there, do you, Eric?" Bill asked with a sly smile.

"One could only hope," he countered. "But no, who would be left to babysit you if we all left? We will all leave tomorrow in the afternoon and meet with the missing Sheriff's second and third in command at his nest at first dark."

Sookie looked very bothered by the speed in which this plan was taking shape. "I have to talk to Sam about getting time off first and then I'll have to pack too. Wait, is it safe for us to go to Bon Temps or will this psychic girl know the perfect time to pop up out of nowhere and grab me since she can go out during the day?"

"Yeah," Bella laughed darkly. "That hyper little pixie is prone to that kind of thing. Edward is fast too – really fast." She shuddered, probably thinking about her ex attacking her wolves and then hurting Jasper on the side of the road.

"Great, then I'll be a sitting duck while y'all are sleeping or whatever it is the rest of you do during the day." Sookie looked worried, but was trying to make a point without seeming overly emotional. "Goodness gracious, can they come in my house without an invitation?"

"Sorry Sugar, but our kind don't need invitations to enter human homes." I was hit with something in my crazy brain that I couldn't help but mention. "Besides, they won't set out looking for Bill's computer thing until they've done a thorough search for the Major and Baby Girl anyway. Just in case you're worried though, Bella'd be the best person to watch your back in public on a sunny Louisiana day."

Sookie looked thoughtful, her tone skeptical. "I thought you guys didn't have issue with the Sun… you know, killing you and all."

I chuckled, enjoying the way she put that sentence together. "It'll be too sunny for even the Major to accompany you to talk to your boss tomorrow. He might not sparkle – and, yes, I said sparkle - like the rest of us, but he don't exactly look normal either. Overcast is fine, but direct sunlight makes his scars kind of jump out at you."

"Yeah, that and Jas kind of glows in the light," Bella said a little breathily as her lusty eyes raked over my brother. "So since he won't be able to leave the parking lot without people staring at his sexy ass, I'll go in with you and the he'll stay right outside as back-up."

"Maybe you're unfamiliar with being around normal humans after such extended exposure to these particularly violent vampires, but you would not be able to kill indiscriminately or ruthlessly like I am sure you have been taught. There are rules in proper human society you would need to abide by," Bill suggested with derision. "Trained or not, Bella, what can you really do if the day-walkers attacked you both in the middle of the restaurant?"

Bella growled slightly at the implied insults against all of us, especially the Major, before she spoke again. "I see your point, Bill, but I can assure you that I have a talent which would keep your human plenty safe and no one would be the wiser. Want to see?" Bella asked excitedly, but looked at Jasper for permission. He nodded and Bill sneered, as if he was personally insulted by Bella's adherence to protocol in showing deference to her mate. "Okay, then I'll prove that Sookie would be absolutely fine with me just as soon as you go grab the Major some Tru-Blood. I can feel him getting a little thirsty and we wouldn't want him attacking her, would we?"

Looking cautiously at the Major whose face remained an impassive mask despite his eyes which seemed to mimic a raging inferno, Bill was convinced. "Fine," Bill grumbled as he walked to the bar and took a bottle of blood out of the warmer that I _knew_ Bella never intended for the Major to actually drink.

As Bill began walking back with the heated bottle, he stopped abruptly, looking as if he was suddenly playing a very convincing mime stuck behind a pane of glass. If not for the fact he splashed the blood he was carrying all over the inside of Bella's bubble, you would have thought he'd taken up the long lost art of silent entertainment.

Just as Bill started pushing on the side with all his strength, Bella released him from his confinement with a giggle. She had been purposely waiting for the perfect moment to make Bill stumble. He landed on his knees with everyone laughing at the embarrassed vampire covered in Tru-Blood on the floor.

"What just happened?" Sookie asked while barely holding back a giggle of her own.

"Bella used her gift to encase Bill in a protective bubble to prove a point he seemed to only want to learn through first-hand experience. She has a mental and physical shield. She has practiced and honed her ability to project it outward. That's how she was able to protect me when we were attacked. If she can hold a vampire in, then you should see that she can keep one out. Satisfied?"

"I suppose," Bill said, sitting down next to Sookie with a huff, "but I don't appreciate the means in which she displayed her gift. Was that really necessary?"

"It most certainly was," Bella said, rising from her seat on Jasper's lap. When she spoke again, the only thing respectful about her was the distance she was keeping from the annoying vampire. "The Major has already warned you to be careful with the words you choose. You insulted him when you made your attempt to belittle me and I find that unacceptable. If you have some kind of issue, please keep it to yourself for now since there is more going on here than a challenge to your mainstream persona. I understand why you think as you do, but if he was still the Major of the Southern Wars with no remorse and an unquenchable bloodlust, he would have killed you by now for your insolent tone alone."

"Have I told you yet how amazing she is?" Eric asked the Major in a vampiric tone. Jasper simply gave a half-smirk and a knowing nod in reply, enjoying Bella defending him with such vehemence. She could get ravenous in her devotion to him, which I knew turned him on something fierce.

Just as I suspected, I felt a wave of lust float through the air as she sat back down on his lap, running her fingers through his hair until he started to purr. Sookie looked intimidated and astounded by both Bella and the Major, something of a kinship forming in her admiring eyes. I had to admit it that I liked the curvy little blonde. She seemed much more open-minded than her clueless vampire boyfriend.

"Okay," Sookie said, trying to end the awkward tension Bill created for us all. "So it's settled then. Bella and… Jasper, um, wait, am I allowed to call you that?" She waited and the Major nodded, giving her permission. "Okay, so they will stay near me tomorrow and then we're all going to Dallas to do some detective duty. Oh my, I almost forgot. Sorry Jess, but I suppose our girls' night will have to wait."

Char was at the ready with her reply, Bella grinning already with the knowledge my mate would jump at the chance to do anything remotely girly after living a rugged nomadic life with just me for so long. "What did you have in mind, Sugar? The night is still young you know," Char stated excitedly.

"Not for me it isn't," Jessica stepped in. "I need more sleep than most because I've only been a vampire for about two months now."

"That's impressive, Little Red. You're very controlled to be so close to Sookie and Bella without lunging for a jugular," I said, immediately noticing the looks of horror on the faces of the uptight vamp and his telepathic companion. "What?" I asked incredulously, addressing Bill specifically. "You must know they smell like cotton candy or chocolate covered strawberries or whatever shit humans find delicious these days. Have you got something wrong with your nose, Sideburns? Why are you looking at me like this is news to you?"

Jessica took the opportunity of what I intended to be a rhetorical question to quietly explain to Char her plans with Sookie for the following night, now making plans of their own for Dallas. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Sookie discreetly glanced at Eric, deep in thought for a moment before needlessly whispering to Bill since we could all hear her clearly anyway. "Do we smell similar to you too, Bill?" she asked, her voice slightly pained with worry about his reply.

"Not in my opinion, no, I think you smell very different from Bella. Yours is a much sweeter scent," he replied as quietly as he could. It might have been the confused looks on everyone's faces at his statement or Eric's suddenly crooked eyebrow challenging Sookie, but the telepath seemed angry for reasons not even my 'shit-knower' could explain. There was something going on here that needed to be addressed because whatever Bill Compton was playing at by lying to Sookie about her scent not being strikingly similar to Bella's was going to cause a bit of trouble for us later.

"Now that things have been sorted out, Bill, I think it wise you stay either here in the safe room or at another location of your choosing," Eric said and continued quickly when it seemed like Bill was about to argue. "Going to your day's rest in your own home considering the dangerous climate would be a calculated error in judgment on your part, one none of us will be able to support in any way. Choosing anything other than an alternative place to go to ground would be so foolish that should you be attacked in the very first place the enemy will come looking I will have no choice but to accept your loss with no reprisal. I believe the Whitlocks will provide the best security possible for Sookie, so I'm sure you can make your arrangements while I call the airline."

Eric got up without a second wasted to go about his task, sighing slightly as he noticed the aggravated expression on Bill's face as he stared at the group which would be protecting his woman while he was dead to the world. With Bella sitting on the Major's lap kissing him passionately, I realized Char and I were getting the once over by Little Red, something her Maker noticed too.

"Jessica, please mind your manners and not stare at them like that," Bill chastised.

"Sorry, _Daddy_," she said with a scathing tone, completely removing the fun connotation the word often took on when Char and I role-played. "I wasn't trying to be rude, but why didn't you tell me about their kind of vampire? If I had to choose, I would have much rather been the kind of vampire still able to go out during the daytime."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Sweetness. We have a harder time feeding without killing because of our venom, and the change itself is far more traumatic for one of our kind. Three days of burning hot hell-fire and a persistent thirst that never goes away completely. Not to mention the red eyes that give us away, making it a must to wear itchy contacts that don't really last long enough. So, unlike your kind, which can blend in a bit better, we can't be around humans without arousing some suspicion. Unless you're a veggie, right, Major?"

"You know I hated that shit, Captain. Every damn mountain lion or deer was like an insult to my senses. Without Bella helping me out these last few years, I would have lost my damn mind snacking on the occasional criminal and forest critters."

Bill snickered and suddenly felt the weight of several sets of eyes on him, two of which surprisingly belonged to the girls he came with. Pressured to explain, Bill said with a smirk, "An animal drinker? I find it hard to believe you were able to become a 'Vegetarian', that's all. You'll have to excuse me, but you have quite the reputation. Just thinking you have been snacking on Bambi since the last time anyone has seen you is shocking."

"It's not the last time anyone has seen me," jasper said with a smile, "It's only that those vampires didn't make it far enough to relay the information of my whereabouts to anyone of significance."

"Do you do that a lot… kill other vampires, I mean?" asked Jessica nervously, fidgeting in the cutest, human-like way.

"No need to be worried, Jessica. For the past fifty years or so I had gone without killing anything except my dinner - mostly animals or the occasional human. That was until I met my Bella here. Ever since I first laid eyes on this beauty I knew she'd bring out that vicious side of me again at the very first sign of danger. I didn't even have to wait very long to test that theory – a little less than three months, actually. I knew I needed to protect her from the threat against her life by any means necessary, and I have vigilantly been doing so ever since."

Bella laughed and poked at Jasper's chest. "Yeah, protecting me when you didn't want to murder me yourself you mean."

"That was only once… and only because I thought you were potentially a threat to my family," Jasper said, annoyed even though I knew Bella was only teasing. Seeing her smile, he fixed his tone accordingly. "Alright, twice I suppose if you count the epic disaster that was your eighteenth birthday party, but we both know now what kind of fuckery was afoot that night, don't we, Darlin'? I really don't think that one should count." They both smiled conspiratorially before Jasper continued, "Anyway, Jessica, to answer your question, the tracker who made Bella a target of his sadistic hunting game was the first vampire I killed in close to fifty years."

"You didn't get a taste for it again though did you?" Little Red asked nervously.

"Don't be scared, Jessica," Bella offered. "He's talking about a cruel, psychotic bastard who chased me down and tormented me before laughing in my face as he shattered the bones in my leg. He even took a chunk out of my arm, gave me a nice scar to remember him by." Bella turned her arm over for appraisal, revealing the bite she received from James, making the Major growl loudly.

"If you got bit by one of the Venom Vampires, why didn't you turn?" Bill asked as if it was of greater importance than anything else Bella had described, clearly interested in fulfilling something more than simple curiosity. "I heard that even a slight scratch that comes in contact with their venom can be enough to cause the change," he said a little too quickly, as if covering up what he thought he let slip as a result of his eagerness.

"_Someone_ sucked the venom out of my bloodstream before it spread," Bella said quietly, reliving a past I knew she'd rather forget. "After the Major and my big brother dispatched the asshole that bit me, his surviving shrew of a mate sent an army of newborn vampires to kill me. Thankfully the Major, ever the military man, was able to toughen us all up enough to fight them off."

"If Maria had ever seen you fighting alongside those wolves she would have found a way to shit her pants. I still can't believe none of the Cullens made it out of the battle without a little friendly fire, especially Edward. After hearing what you told me about Jacob, I was convinced he would have loved nothing more than to use the arrogant prick as a chew toy."

"Speaking of the wolves, I have to call the pack and find out if Embry and Paul are okay? I know Paul's an over-zealous ass that hates me from his giant snout to his furry behind, but I feel bad they got tricked and Edward got the jump on them when they all thought they were saving me. Does anyone have an untraceable throwaway I could use?"

"Eric and I keep several disposables phones in the office. Come with me and you can have a modicum of privacy," Pam said with sweetness I didn't know her capable. Baby Girl moved to follow diligently after the fleeing vampiress, but the Major touched her hand slightly and she obediently turned to him with a curious look.

"Goodness, disposable phones?" Sookie muttered quietly, finally understanding the complications Bella and the Major had to deal with since Baby Girl couldn't even use the phone freely without jeopardizing the safety of others.

"Please have Jacob tell Sam to go to the training grounds we used near the treaty line as soon as possible. In the eventuality of our needing a quick getaway, I buried a package there with instructions for him as the Alpha of their pack regarding the potential danger coming their way. He needs to look near the tree where he and I spoke privately before the newborn battle."

"Of course, Jas, that was very considerate of you. Thanks for doing that for them – for me," Bella said adoringly before following Pam into the office to retrieve the throw-away device.

"That was very nice of you, Major," my Charlotte added.

"I can be nice, you know, Char." Jasper looked thoughtful before he amended his statement. "Well, maybe not nice, but not a complete asshole all the time." It wasn't a lot, but Sookie giggled just enough to raise Compton's indignation again. There was something rubbing me the wrong way about that guy. It wasn't just coming from his ridiculous haircut complete with mutton chops or his stupid constipated expression. I could tell by the look on the Viking and the Major's faces that they agreed with that assessment too.

"How long should I tell my boss I'm going to be gone, Eric? He's already short-staffed because my friend Lafayette, our cook, went missing about a week and a half ago." Though she didn't notice, Eric flinched slightly when she said the name of her missing friend. My shit-knower immediately picked up on something there that had to be adjusted right away before Sookie found out the dude she'd been missing was practically hog-tied in the basement below our feet, having recently witnessed the Major eviscerate one of the hillbillies who insulted Bella when she first arrived. Oblivious, she continued, "I know he won't be happy about me taking off like this without notice, not after all the time I've already taken recently."

"If need be I have a few waitresses on stand-by which he could use as fill-ins to take your place temporarily. As far as the duration of the trip, I cannot say with certainty as I do not know the extenuating circumstances surrounding Godric's disappearance until we arrive. Perhaps you can utilize your impressive skills quickly and we could be back the next evening; I cannot fathom a guess with any degree of accuracy."

"How am I supposed to pack if I don't know how long we'll be gone?" Sookie quickly questioned Eric a moment before Bella bounded back into the room, distracting everyone with her happy cloud. She hopped into the Major's lap as if he wasn't hard as stone and snuggled into his shoulder, her relief evident from her satisfied expression.

"They're broken bones mended already and Sam said that the pack will help us if a situation for them to get some revenge should arise." There were a few surprised faces from that bit of information since vampires and the two-natured were rarely allies to that degree.

"Really?" Char asked, speaking for all of us without a pulse. "The whole pack? Even with us red-eyes?" Bella nodded and Char seemed very excited all of a sudden. "I've always wanted to see one of those puppies close up." Char seemed kind of dreamy eyed as she spoke, and I scoffed at my woman, who was clearly fantasizing about the dogs for some reason. "What? Don't look at me like that, Peter. Mortal enemy or not, Clydesdale-sized wolves? Come on, that's freaking cool."

"Don't 'what' me, woman," I said incredulously. "They would bite your head off in under a second and you know it. I don't know how the Major trusted them with Baby Girl enough to let her ride around on their backs like a little kid with a birthday party pony, but that doesn't mean that I have to too."

"Hey, first of all, travelling via the Quileute Express is really fun, so don't knock it until you've tried it," Bella interrupted indignantly. "And I don't even want to know why you know what human children do for their birthdays, Petey, but those would be the scariest f-ing ponies ever. Their canine teeth alone are like six inches long."

I scoffed. "You're making my point for me here, Baby Girl."

Bella shook her head like she was trying not to scold an insolent child. "They are just like family to me, Peter, especially after Jake finally imprinted and stopped hitting on me all the time. The Quileutes have all learned to deal with the idea of helping their sworn enemy for the sake of the greater good. Besides, they're all secretly harboring a man crush on Jasper. That or they're scared to death of the Major after watching him destroy half of Victoria's army by himself. Either way, they are a reliable, formidable ally that most people, supernatural included, would be frozen in shock from seeing."

"Why? How are they different than regular werewolves?" Bill asked, clearly not following the conversation very well.

The Major replied pointedly, "They are larger – much larger. Plus, they are shape-shifters, not actual werewolves – different than the bitten or born type you are probably most familiar with in these parts. Their sole purpose to exist, speaking on a purely genetic level, is to destroy vampires as effectively and efficiently as possible. Needless to say peaceful relations with them had not been easy to come by in the past, but since Bella is an honorary pack member and we have fought alongside them with undeniable success we have developed something of a forced friendship which has served both sides well."

"I see," Bill said with a clipped tone, almost like he was taking notes.

Eric's lip twitched in anger, funnily enough so did Bella's, but she went back to ignoring Bill in favor of snuggling Jasper's neck. I knew she had human teeth and couldn't hurt him, but it still surprised me that he'd allow her so close to him like that after being bitten so much. He trusted her with his life, deservedly so after everything Bella did to keep him safe.

Their relationship had quickly turned into much more than the infatuation the Major had mistaken it for in the beginning. We all knew he had simply been trying to protect himself from the pain of falling for his "brother's woman", lying to himself about his real feelings. I had known about their secret affair from the start even though Jasper had been trying to fool himself into thinking he just wanted the intriguing little human because she was fun to be around. I knew better though.

They were mates, strong ones at that since their connection became clear while Bella was still human, not to mention dating someone else. My kind of vampire might feel a bit of a pull directing their interest to their potential human mate, but it could have been a fleeting one, something they'd miss out on for the rest of eternity if they hadn't capitalized on the passing opportunity when it came their way.

Fortunately for these two people I cared for like family, they found each other despite the strangest of circumstances. They had been continuously manipulated from the very beginning by the two Mind Fucks. Knowing what I did about their connection, I would have a hard time believing that Bella and Jasper would have missed their opportunity to be together had the other two not interfered to the extent they had. It was a sore spot for the Major that Alice and Edward had gotten over on him for so long, but he had been in a state of despair when the Pixie spotted him. She knew his reputation and saw an ideal prospect to increase her own selfish gains by aligning herself with the infamous God of War. I despised that woman for being so damn duplicitous that she put all other crafty vampires to shame. Very soon she would find out just how far I was willing to go to avenge my Sire, and the name of proper vampires everywhere.

"We need to be on our way soon," Jessica reminded the group, already looking a little sluggish. I felt bad for the nocturnal vampires for that single reason alone. Sure, they were a little stronger and just a bit faster, but they were more fragile, having several ways to end them instead of just a dismemberment and bonfire. Plus the pull to the sun causing their daily death was not something I could fathom even with how much I missed sleeping.

"We will take Sookie home now," the Major insisted. "Bella and I will guard her during the day and we will meet you at the airport for the flight to Dallas. Peter, you and Char need to keep watch over Bill and Jessica at an alternate location, one of Eric's choosing preferably. I will contact you later if there are any other orders needed before the meeting at the Anubis gate. It is probably best for you to contact Rose and Em to tell them about the change of plans too. If they cannot arrive in time they will have to make alternative plans. I do not want them leaving a scent trail straight to us that the Mindfucks can follow, even with what a shit-tracker Eddie is, so tell them to take the necessary precautions no matter how much of a delay it causes."

With a few nods everyone broke apart after that, collecting their things and discussing contingencies. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched the little telepath say goodbye to her disgruntled boyfriend before following the Major and Bella into the parking lot. With more assuredness in her steps than I would have expected after everything she had seen tonight, I realized Sookie didn't seem nervous around Jasper at all. There was something that struck me as interesting about her seemingly automatic confidence in her safety around the Major since not many people on Earth shared that sentiment – most of them congregated in this building only moments ago.

After the door shut behind them, I noticed Bill was the only one remaining in his seat on the bench next to Eric's throne. As soon as the humans had made their exit, Char had taken off with Jessica and Pam to do god knows what while waiting for Eric to finalize the arrangements. Did vampire women really need to go to the bathroom together just like human girls? That shit was just surreal.

Focusing on Compton and his odd demeanor, I noticed his hand moving in his pocket. At first it looked like he was just adjusting himself, but when he didn't remove his hand from deep in his pants I had to say something. If he was jerking off, far be it from me to impede someone else from entertaining themselves, but my mate wouldn't want to witness that shit and she would be coming back with the sleepy red-headed cutie any minute. I was going to have to put a stop to this guy's weird antics right away.

Noticing my quizzical expression in his direction, he quickly removed his hand from his pocket like he'd been caught being a pervert in public just like I suspected. My "shit-knower" screamed at me to pay attention and had I not been a vampire with exceptional eyesight I would never have seen the illumination of a phone in use cast into the palm of his retreating hand. That bastard was literally pocket-dialing someone, texting a message about who knows what to who knows who.

Since he felt he needed to hide his actions it was safe to assume his duplicitous intentions weren't good. The snake was definitely up to something and I really needed to find out what his objectives were since he gave me a creepy feeling that I needed to watch my back even if he was standing right in front of me.

"Compton, I thought I should give you a little friendly advice in case you forget to mind your manners in Dallas. It would be very unhealthy for you to make Bella uncomfortable even unintentionally, so you should consider not leering, sniffing, or staring at her in any capacity. Although the Major would certainly not be a wise enemy to make if you valued your undead life, the little one has more than just him watching out for her. Just a word of warning, besides the Major, me and my mate, evidently Eric and Pam now too, you should know Baby Girl's brother and sister will be joining us shortly and they are a bit over-protective of their human sister."

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement," he said sarcastically, his eyes looking as menacing as a puppy despite his attempts at the contrary. "For now it seems I have to tolerate your kind for Sookie's sake, but I saw the way you and your lady-friend were looking at Jessica. I think it would be best for you to remember that she belongs to me as well. Keep your hands off."

I shrugged, knowing what I wanted Little Red for had less to do with my hands and more to do with other parts of my body, but I chose to keep that to myself for the moment. "Fair enough, Compton. Get a good day's rest since we wouldn't want you so cranky in Dallas."

I shrugged, tired of his exhausting personality, and left him to play with his pockets. Deciding this was the best opportunity to have a private discussion with Eric, I retrieved the replacement door I had leaned against the wall when Char and I arrived, and went looking for the Sheriff.

I found the Viking sitting with his feet up on his desk, looking at some torn garments on his desk with a bemused expression. From the scent in the room I would bet those _were_ Bella's clothes which the Major hastily dispatched after breaking down the door. Placing the new reinforced office door against the wall, I waited for Eric to grant me entrance. After a few more seconds of quiet reflection on his part, the Viking glanced at me.

Walking through the exposed pieces of steel and wood which created the former barrier between this room and the rest of the craziness in the club, I smiled at the sheer force it would have taken for the Major to accomplish this destruction and the accompanying looks of fear and awe which always resulted from seeing him that out of control. Ah, memories.

With a sigh, I sat down on the sofa near Eric's desk to discuss a fairly sensitive matter with the Viking Sheriff. Before I began, clearly having taken too long to state my business, Eric spoke in a friendly, yet authoritative manner. "It's very fortunate you were able to come to assist, Peter. Is there something you needed?"

"There is a matter I need to discuss with you concerning a certain captive in the basement. I _know_ that he doesn't know anything more than he has already admitted to you so keeping him longer will only prove problematic by creating future issues regarding other interests you may have."

Eric looked thoughtful for a second before nodding, careful of who might be listening due to my cryptic language. "And you _know_ this, Peter?"

"I _know_ that if you don't modify the situation, it will be very difficult for you later on. You do what you think is best with that information, of course, but I'm not wrong about this. Maybe alter some memories a bit so there is no harm done for now, and things might be more understandable when explained to certain interested parties at a later date." The surprised look on Eric's usually unreadable face probably came from his desire to never have Sookie find out about her friend the cook, but it was inevitable and news best delivered on Eric's terms. Judging from his wry smile, he must have arrived at the same conclusion.

"Bella was right, you can be a confusing bastard," he muttered while gathering some things he needed to take on the trip. I shook my head, knowing all the reasons I had given Bella to make her head spin over the years where her complicated situation with the mind-reader was concerned. "I will take care of the _issue_ as soon as everyone leaves. I know you and Charlotte will be looking over Compton and his Child, should anything come to you due to proximity to him or through other means, please call my cell phone so I can hear your fortune cookie divinations as soon as I wake."

"Sure thing, Sheriff, and thanks for patching up the Major and taking care of Baby Girl until we could get here." I gestured to the scraps of clothing still occupying the center of Eric's desk like some kind of trophy. "Though I'm guessing you got some sort of compensation for your chivalrous generosity already."

"Indeed." Eric smirked. His dark blue eyes were alight with amusement at the memory playing in his mind. On second thought, maybe Char was right and we shouldn't have stopped for that damn door, evidently we missed more than just a show.

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Let me know if you have a question. I'd be happy to answer. :)

And a special thanks to all those who have reviewed! You have made me smile like a mad fool!

Next time: Sookie's pov and her day with her new bodyguards


	7. Chapter 7

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

*Chapter 7*

Sookie's Point of View

Sookie's pov

The ride home from Fangtasia wasn't as awkward as I had expected it to be. Outside of the troubles brewing due to Bill's secret project, which I was still a little bitter about him withholding from me, Jasper and Bella were so loving and sweet with each other that it put all my other apprehension temporarily at ease. It was obvious that they'd been together in some capacity for a while, although that was apparently in secret. The way they interacted made me certain they were made for each other. It was truly beautiful to witness, yet so fragile since I knew their brilliance as a whole could be easily diminished simply by the greater the distance which separated them.

Intently observing their interaction from the backseat of the luxurious SUV Eric had provided as we were leaving the club, I was having a very different experience than the one Bill practically guaranteed laid in store for me when we said our goodbyes. Before leaving him and Jessica with the other Whitlocks to act as their day guards, Bill made me promise to go straight to Sam's to wait for him to personally collect me at nightfall if I felt uncomfortable with Jasper and Bella being near me. His suggestion spoke volumes of his negative expectations. I knew how much Bill hated me spending any amount of time with Sam, as my friend or as my boss. Putting the shape-shifter on my protective detail again was not something I imagined Bill would ever find preferable no matter the alternatives, especially considering the last time that scenario played out he returned to find Sam trying to kiss me.

Perhaps I should have been more cautious with the obviously dangerous pair. Admittedly I wasn't able to get the full gist of Jasper's past beyond the few barbs Bill made about the violence he was capable of committing. Something in my gut told me that was only a small part of his story. Other than the incident when he forced Bill into submission without even touching him, Jasper seemed like a relatively calm, exceedingly interesting person whom I was excited to get to know better.

The people that he surrounded himself with also seemed very loyal to him, a group which included a thousand year-old Viking vampire sheriff who I had previously believed trusted no one except his own Child. The faith of a friend was something Gran always said was one of the best measures of a person, a true testament to their steadfast dependability which was a base component for creating lasting bonds of friendship. Jasper and Bella had that in spades, a devoted group of people willing to fight to the death by their sides. It was a compelling testimony to their integrity.

Bill, on the other hand, not so much. In all the years he'd been alive, the only people I knew who he had kept friendly contact with were those disgusting vampires who burned to their Final Deaths in Munroe. What did that say about him? It was difficult not to question his motivations and reasoning for his intermittently odd behavior anymore. He had been keeping secret after secret from me lately, all of which were continuously blowing up in his face.

In any case, I was feeling very comfortable with my new companions. If nothing else it was so peaceful not being subjected to the thoughts of a human in my presence, Bella being the first non-vampire able to block me from her mind completely. It was the first time in my whole life I had experienced having a "normal" friend, and I was determined not to let Bill's judgmental attitude with these two ruin it for me. As far as I was concerned they deserved the benefit of the doubt until I had a reason to believe otherwise.

As Jasper followed my directions and finally turned on Hummingbird Lane, I heard Bella begin murmuring in his ear, leaning close to him across the center console in the front seat to keep her sentiments private. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop anyway, but I couldn't help but watch her eyes as she spoke, looking at him so adoringly I felt like an intruder just for occupying the same space as two beings so completely in love.

From my spot in the backseat it wasn't difficult to understand what she was saying without hearing her exact words. Bella's soft breathy tone alone hinted to faintly spoken whispers of love being exchanged between them. It made me smile. Whatever they had gone through together was their own business, but it was still remarkable to be around two people who cared for each other so deeply that I could literally feel the devotion coming off of them.

Glancing at me in the rear view mirror, undoubtedly feeling my interest and probably a slight twinge of envy at their display, Jasper smiled politely and continued driving down my pitch black country road. Although his gaze was reminiscent of two churning pools of violent hellfire, so alive and vibrant red like molten lava, they still managed to seem kind to me. I couldn't place it in my mind, almost like a fuzzy memory just out of my brain's reach, but whenever he looked at me his eyes made me feel at peace in the most peculiar way.

Of course I recognized part of it could be that he was so attractive, but there was definitely more to it than just that. It was the familiarity I found there that was so puzzling to me. It wasn't as if I would have forgotten meeting someone like him before. Whatever mystery was causing these feelings of familiarity with this strange vampire was something I decided to think about later, mostly because we were pulling up my driveway towards my house, the darkness of the scene only disrupted by the fireflies flitting about the yard.

Without a moment of hesitation as we all stepped out of the SUV, Jasper made a quick hand motion to Bella who immediately stepped very close to me. A second later I felt enveloped, as safe as I could remember feeling since I was a small child tucked in Gran's arms, protected by the security I always found in her comforting aura. I was confused for only a moment before I realized Bella must have placed us inside her "bubble" for extra protection while Jasper was surveying my property.

Although I couldn't see precisely where the barrier extended, things in the distance seemed slightly muted, obscured the way one might see things while looking at the world through a snow globe. I looked around to see that my vampire bodyguard was indeed nowhere in sight. This confirmed what I had already suspected. They were performing some kind of unspoken safety protocol.

For this reason I knew I was far enough out of my element to clip my usually outspoken tongue and let them go about their work undisturbed. As much as I liked to ask questions, at the moment I felt comfortable staying as silent as I noticed Bella had become. She appeared to be on high-alert in Jasper's absence, something I would not take lightly.

Returning a minute later, the empathic vampire made another hand motion to Bella and she released us. Looking as if he was ready to tell us to get back in the car, unnerved by something, Jasper spoke quickly. "Bill lives on the other side of that graveyard. And Jessica is the only other resident, right? Does either of them get frequent human visitors aside from you?"

"Jessica's been living there with Bill for a few months now, but to my knowledge he still doesn't allow her to have anyone over. And no," I answered honestly, "I don't think he gets any other company either." Thinking I knew where this was going, I continued heatedly, disturbed by my recent thoughts about Malcolm and his nest, "Although he might when I'm not around. I do work at night sometimes."

"There is a fresh human scent leading from his house to yours. It's recent, within the last few hours," Jasper supplied quickly, suspicious about something.

"Oh my goodness," I blurted, trying to think of an explanation though none was coming. "I can't think of anyone in this town who'd be brave enough to go to a known vampire's house in the middle of the night… not unless they were looking for some trouble." Memories of the fire which claimed those three horrid creatures Bill had considered friends came back to me with frightening clarity.

Bella shifted away from me, looking at her feet uncomfortably. "Um, Major, I might know what that's about actually, but… well, Sookie, please don't get mad since he was just being cautious… Eric sent someone to look around to see where Bill was keeping his database after you all came to Fangtasia tonight. I'm fairly certain the investigator found what he was looking for hidden in the crawlspace in one of your closets. And judging from your extremely pissed off expression I take it you didn't know he had hidden it there."

"That rat bastard!" I yelled angrily, stomping up the steps, unsure of precisely which vampire I was most angry with at the moment. "Of all the overbearing undead asses in the whole state of Louisiana…" I trailed off as I childishly stamped my feet, opening the door with a huff.

Jasper snickered behind me, his laugh somehow settling me a little. I supposed that was just how things were around him, like his mood dictated the tension in the environment. His mirth was definitely maintaining a consistent amount of calm despite my anger with a certain high-handed Viking and an antebellum vampire who unbeknownst to me was using my house like a safety deposit box.

I was so angry, in fact, I almost overlooked the significance of what was about to happen as Jasper walked up the steps behind Bella. Stunned into silence by the incredulity of what I was witnessing, I paused briefly next to the entryway, watching intently as a vampire casually stepped over the threshold into my home without pause. Seeing firsthand that Jasper needed no invitation made me almost forgive Eric's awful decision to have someone paw through my things, looking to find the source of all of this trouble Bill had gotten us into. The day-walking vampires coming after all of us posed a very serious risk, something which my usually over-protective boyfriend seemed to be underscoring as a potential danger simply because he didn't want to take the blame. If Bill refused to take this seriously due to a matter of pride, it would surely turn out to be the end of us in more ways than one.

"Excuse me, Sookie, but why are you suddenly so agitated? Would you feel safer if I stayed outside? I understand if that's the case. I'm not insulted. I promise you, it's really nothing new," Jasper said quietly as Bella looked at me, perplexed by my sudden shift in mood.

Quickly coming to the realization of what Jasper must have thought caused me to panic at the sight of him in my home, I responded with conviction. "It's not you, Jasper, not at all. I just hadn't really grasped the actual differences between both types of vampires until I saw it with my own two eyes. You just came right in without a second thought… and I… I don't know, I suppose I'm just… worried." I wasn't sure how else to phrase my concerns since something so ominous had never been lurking in the corner waiting to disrupt my whole life like this before – even the threat of Renee attacking a few months back hadn't promised such large scale trouble.

I was thankful neither of my companions said anything after my confession, allowing me a moment to collect myself. Perhaps the cracking in my voice a moment ago told them both how close to tears I really was. After a comfortable silence settled over the three of us standing like statues in the foyer, I finally snapped out of my shock and shut the door. Playing the hostess as best I could considering my frazzled nerves, I ushered them into the living room and sat down on the couch across from the loveseat they chose.

"Can I get you both anything? Are you hungry, or maybe thirsty? Do you want some tea, Bella? Maybe you guys would like to watch TV or something? Or I have some romance novels on the shelf over there if you like to read. Or maybe…" With an uncomfortable laugh at my sudden rambling, I took a breath. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what to do with myself right now. I'm completely exhausted, but I just know I won't be able to sleep."

Jasper smiled indulgently at Bella and then directed his expression towards me. "I can help you sleep so you can get a little rest if you'd like."

"How does that work exactly?" I asked, skeptical but curious.

"He uses his empathy to create a feeling of lethargy strong enough to knock you out. It would be as if you'd taken a giant sleeping pill except without all the lingering drowsiness afterwards," Bella explained. "Jas does it to me to varying degrees all the time. Plus you feel great when you wake up even after only a few hours of rest." She paused, looking uncomfortable, obviously feeling the need to explain her own insomnia. "I have issues with sleeping… night terrors to be more specific. Well, unless there's a vampire in my bed, weird, I know."

"Actually, I can probably relate to that more than anyone else on the planet, so it's not weird to me at all. So what do I need to do exactly?" I asked, noticing the way Jasper seemed pleased with my commiserating with Bella. If I had to guess the reason for his expression Bella probably had trouble fitting in with regular humans too, always hiding a secret, keeping people at a distance to keep those she loved safe.

"He doesn't even need to be in the same room to do it either," Bella said. "Go get comfy and you'll be resting peacefully in no time."

"That offer sounds too good to be true. Can you give me a few minutes to get ready though? I just want to wash up because going to Fangtasia always makes me feel so dirty." They both looked at me quizzically so I felt forced to explain. "Bill took me there once on a 'date' and I got convinced to help Eric find out who was stealing money from him. It was the vampire who held Chow's position previously. Anyway, his name was Longshadow and he attacked me when I discovered he was the thief. Bill killed him and I ended up with a face full of blood and vampire goo. Going there gives me flashbacks."

Bella laughed a little, for some reason I think she understood what I meant better than Jasper did. "Well then I'll give you as much time as you need, Sookie. Just say my name when you're ready in bed. I'll be able to hear you with no problem," Jasper said thoughtfully.

I nodded and he looked at me again for just a moment. I was struck once more with the strangest sensation of déjà vu as I looked into his soulful eyes. I felt like I knew him from somewhere but couldn't place it. The connection was becoming unmistakable, however. I noticed his eyebrow twitched and I had a feeling Jasper felt it too, though he never said a word directly as he pulled Bella into his lap.

"Make yourselves at home. There is a guest room down the hall to the right and I have food in the refrigerator that you are more than welcome to, Bella. I make extra for my brother because he unexpectedly stops by to eat at all hours of the day, but… come to think of it I haven't seen him in a while." Realizing I hadn't given much thought about Jason's whereabouts until now, I shirked off the beginnings of a foreboding feeling settling in the pit of my stomach, chalking up the vampire trouble I was currently embroiled in as the cause instead of worry over Jason's absence. "He probably just hooked up with some girl and he'll forget he even has a sister until his new bimbo stops talking to him or he needs to go grocery shopping, whichever comes first," I said with a shrug, hoping to convince myself to some degree.

"I'll see you both in a few hours then." I moved to the doorway and stopped, needing to get out one last thing before I laid my head down for the night. "And thanks for… oh I don't know, everything. Yeah, 'everything' should cover it since if you weren't here I'm not sure what would have happened. Heck, Eric probably would have had me locked up just to keep me safe for the day." With that I turned and ran up the steps, leaving my new friends downstairs to go about my nighttime routine as I quickly as I could in order to ready myself for some much needed, empathically-induced sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I softly murmured Jasper's name to test his hearing, smiling slightly as I felt a wave of what could only be described as meditative bliss wash over me seconds later. Feeling safe with the knowledge I had two bodyguards who I seemed to automatically trust watching over my house while I slept, I snuggled deeper under Gran's favorite quilt. Briefly my thoughts flashed to Bill, wherever he was. I wondered what he was thinking about as sleep claimed me just when the first hints of daylight began to stream through my bedroom window.

Waking with a start, I heard a raucous clash in the distance, briefly wondering if it was going to thunderstorm as the room looked slightly darker than the typical glow which accompanied Louisiana's mid-morning sun. As quickly as the thought had crossed my mind I saw some sunlight peeking out from behind a passing cloud, filling me with the promise of an interesting day spent with two intriguing people I was excited to get to know better.

Just thinking of getting some insight into all the things Bill kept hidden from me about the supernatural world made me move faster than I was normally capable of moments after waking. Despite what Eric said about asking Bella, I was certain she would be forthcoming with information, having briefly met my eyes in understanding when I said how much I loathed being left out.

With that I energetically stepped out of bed, letting my feet adjust to the cool temperature of the wood floor before I hurriedly got myself together. Deciding to pack as I went along my morning routine to make things easier, I grabbed a travel bag from the closet and went about my work. Packing up the toiletries I used took only a few minutes before I turned my attention to the clothes I would bring on the Dallas trip.

Standing in front of my closet, considering the different choices for such a strange undertaking, I was left feeling indecisive. I had no idea what I might need on a trip like this. I decided to ask Jasper what kind of thing he would expect Bella to wear, certain he would have more experience with these matters than anyone else I had access to at the moment.

Running down the stairs to find out what to do about my wardrobe dilemma, and to possibly fix Bella some breakfast since Gran would have smacked me on the behind for not being a good hostess, I found the house surprisingly empty. After looking in every room without coming across any evidence to point me in the direction of my two bodyguards, I started to get worried we were attacked and my new favorite couple had been injured while I slept upstairs none the wiser.

I ran to the window in a frantic attempt to make sense of the strange situation, hoping to find the SUV missing as if they had taken it to the store or something. I had my doubts about that scenario though since the pair seemed so vigilant in protecting me the night before. Leaving me vulnerable in bed while they went to Wal-Mart seemed unlikely.

While it occurred to me that it made no difference if I ran outside to look around since the day-walkers could come in anyway, I hesitated, slipping behind the curtains to peep outside for fear of what I might find. As much as I wanted to figure out where Jasper and Bella had gone, a reel of horrific scenes started playing out in my mind as I considered their potential fate, making my hiding spot seem like an even better idea than I first considered. Of all the things I had been anticipating as my imagination got carried away, what I saw happening outside surprised me for an entirely different reason.

No sooner had I moved the curtain by the front window an inch away from the wall to let me survey the area discreetly, I noticed Jasper stalking towards Bella, coming out from the dense tree-line as if he was hunting her like quarry. Although I found his expression to be menacing, his eyes piercing as the red mimicked highly concentrated laser beams, Bella was standing proudly in the front yard right where Jason and I used to play tag as kids. Although her back was mostly facing me, her posture exuded nothing but confidence. It made her look completely cool and collected despite the palpable tension sizzling in the air between them as he stealthily pursued her.

She seemed unfazed by his predatory demeanor, approaching shirtless and slightly scruffy looking from whatever had transpired before I started spying. He was clad only in his black boots and a slightly snug pair of low-rise jeans, looking incredibly dangerous from nothing more than his presence alone. Even though I didn't understand what I was seeing, I could tell something amazing was about to happen, making it nearly impossible to look away.

Despite my normal sense of propriety, I felt inclined to stand there and watch them, to sate my curiosity if nothing else. That was until Jasper gave Bella the kind of smile which I knew he would only ever show her, something personal and intimate which left me feeling guilty for my desire to see their activity through. Feeling like I was intruding on a special moment between them, I considered leaving them to it. My concern over clothing options for Dallas wasn't so important that it couldn't wait until they were more approachable, less involved with each other.

With my mind made up, I began to turn away when something stopped me. Captivating my attention, it made me want to keep staring indecently. Something mysterious had transfixed me as if I couldn't look away now even if I wanted to. It was a feeling in the air, an indescribable element added to the world around me whose source I couldn't pinpoint but was undeniable just the same.

Crediting the novelty of the situation on my front lawn I stayed put, aware I was acting like a shameless voyeur. To be honest, the idea that Jasper, a vampire, was outside at 10:30 in the morning was too extraordinary a vision for me to deny myself. It didn't hurt that he had a swimmer's body either, long, lean muscles which contracted and stretched like a giant cat ready to pounce on its dinner as he approached the object of his unrelenting attention. I was entranced, eagerly awaiting whatever was about to take place.

As I stood there, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Bella was in her own right. Her athletically-toned body showed nicely under her tiny lavender colored shorts and thin baby blue tank top. As innocent as she looked in her pastel outfit, she was anything but unsuspecting of the danger she was in. It was more like she seemed to embrace it rather than shy away, something I admired her for – so much strength. I knew Gran would have liked her had she gotten the chance to meet her simply for Bella's unquestionable will to persevere.

Gran might not have agreed with Bella's more aggressive tendencies though, as I finally realized they were about to engage in some kind of training exercise. Fully grasping the situation, I noticed that Jasper was carrying what looked like an assortment of weapons at his side: a long wooden stick that seemed freshly carved and a sleek metallic object that I couldn't see clearly past his shirtless, muscular torso. I noticed the sheen of the metal even seemed dulled from the lackluster sun this morning. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I had yet to see this day-walking kind of vampire sparkling in the sun.

Now only a few feet away from his target, Jasper suddenly dropped the tools he was holding. The objects hit the ground at his feet with a bounce and as if that was the signal to begin Bella immediately pounced. I was transfixed, never having thought I'd see a human girl fighting a vampire in any capacity. They were sparring, of course, both weaponless at this point, but the visual impact was not lost on me as she took the offensive.

Within less than a minute of circling and positioning, Bella made it look like she was going in for a frontal attack when she changed tactics at the last second, attempting a roundhouse kick directly to the side of his face instead. He anticipated it and moved out of the way, looking very proud of her efforts. Jasper smiled as she twisted almost within the same fluid movement and swung the heel of her other foot in the area his shoulder would have been had he not been equipped with supernatural speed to evade the blow.

Even though she was human, Bella seemed to move at an accelerated rate. Although it might have been the way she was almost dancing with Jasper in a well-choreographed set of steps meant to destroy a normal attacker, she looked absolutely lethal. Last night he had claimed to have trained her well, something I could now see for myself as she whipped her body around like a contortionist in ways I had only ever seen in Kung Fu movies.

I was in awe when she used the forward momentum of an unconnected punch to roll away from him just as he moved towards her looking like he was going to strike. She took the opportunity within the same dramatic movement to pick up the long wooden stick, coming up from the forward roll with what now looked like an unpadded pugil stick from American Gladiators with the way she was wielding it. Springing to her feet, she jabbed it into his chest before ducking. She quickly moved to his left, just out of arm's reach as she kept her center of balance on the balls of her feet.

Although I couldn't hear what he said, it was clear he was antagonizing her because she hurried to make her next strike. With a few counter steps as he advanced, she swiped at his leg with one end of the stick before shattering the other end against his cheek in a rapid succession of blows. The shards of the stick exploded in the air all around him like a bomb with wooden shrapnel, the impact so devastating that I almost screamed.

She laughed triumphantly, smugly prancing around in a circle before jumping up and down to tease him. He growled loudly at her gloating and lunged at her, knocking her backwards onto the grass. I was worried for only a second since he could have easily crushed her, but I realized Jasper had created a little shelter for her in his arms. The only one who felt the impact with the ground was him, keeping Bella safely cradled in his arms.

I assumed Bella would need to rest at this point, having exerted herself so fully during their exchange, especially as Jasper started helping her to her feet like a caring gentleman. But Bella, who seemed to be adept at knowing her body's position in relation to the various weapons available to her, swiftly reached for what I could now recognize as a sword and re-engaged Jasper in their fight, a sly smirk on her face as she resumed her offensive stance.

Seeing her hand filled with the sharp implement, Jasper instantly jumped a few feet away a moment before Bella began another rapid, albeit extremely graceful attack. For several minutes she swung her weapon and he avoided each hit, artfully moving around her while pointing out any weakness in her strategy. Despite his constructive criticism, I knew she was exceptional - they both were. They looked like two skilled warriors all too familiar with this dangerous dance.

After a long stalemate, Bella took on a different approach. She suddenly spun around low to the ground and sliced upward as Jasper jumped away again. This time she turned in the other direction than the one she appeared to be going and struck him fully across the chest with the sword with absolutely no hesitation.

I gasped because her violent blow had connected completely. The strike, which would have killed a regular man, didn't even leave Jasper with a scratch. Bill would have at least bled from the gash that hit would have caused, but the metal blade seemed to bend slightly as it made contact with the hard planes of Jasper's marble-like chest. I apparently hadn't fully understood this concept last night either, vaguely remembering someone saying that stakes wouldn't penetrate Jasper's skin. However, seeing Bella hit him full-force with a sword against his bare chest without any consequence was simply astounding no matter what I had been previously told.

The fight had continued to rage on during my musings, Bella delivering what would have been deadly blows against an ordinary foe connecting with no result against her indestructible combatant. When she finally moved to strike Jasper again with a similar tactic, he grabbed the blade effortlessly between his fingers, tossing the weapon so that it was far out of sight. He didn't waste a moment after throwing away her sword before grabbing Bella and pulling her towards him, knocking her hands away so she was pressed firmly up against his body. With an intense gaze connecting them, their lips met with unbridled hunger a heartbeat later, satiating their want for each other with the intensity of their passionate kiss.

Happening in literally the blink of my eye, they went from standing and clothed to lying down in the grass completely naked, losing all of their rough, speedy movements from moments ago in favor of the sweet and unhurried pace they seemed to naturally discover. I watched under rapt attention as he slowly made his way down her athletically-toned body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, licking and nibbling as he went. Kissing every inch of her as he travelled down, he kneeled in front of her reverently before pressing his mouth to her again. I felt slightly embarrassed to be shamelessly staring at them from my secret hiding spot, but as flustered as I was, I was also too enthralled to look away.

They were even more beautiful together like this, lost in each other in this intimate moment. I couldn't see what was going on to make their coupling climb to an X-rating, but there was nothing lost in the impact of it as my mind did wonders to seamlessly fill in the blanks. With the way she threw her hands in his hair, tugging on his honey blonde locks as he remained focus on her enjoyment, I knew they were too involved to care as I indulged my sudden voyeuristic inclinations.

She screamed out in ecstasy after he spent several minutes leisurely indulging in her body before she pushed him away. Sitting back on his heels, she did the same in front of his parted knees, and immediately drew him into her mouth. Blocked from my view of her actual ministrations, I imagined what she was doing as she worked him into an obvious frenzy. His crimson eyes rolled back in his head slightly as he roared out his climax several minutes later, never leaving her waiting mouth as he surrendered to the pleasure.

Amazingly, they were only just getting warmed up because before I realized it he had turned her around on her hands and knees. My vantage point changed drastically in this position since they were now facing me directly. Though several dozen yards away, I felt like I was standing right there as a sudden burst of lust and desire seemed to be leaking through the windows, permeating my skin down to my core. I moaned lowly, watching as he moved against her body in a torturously slow, deliberate motion with his hands grasping her hips possessively.

Moving his hips in the most delightfully commanding way, he gradually began picking up the pace from slow and measured to wildly intense, much to Bella's delight as she cried out in pleasure. I hadn't realized when I started trying to appease my own desire, but I suddenly felt my hand cupping my breast, teasing my nipple through my thin cotton dress as the other went to alleviate some of the throbbing ache between my legs.

Squeezing her breast in a similar manner to the way I was already touching my own, I stared in awe as Jasper began moving against her body with more force, holding Bella tightly to him as if afraid she would disappear. The way he touched her was so worshipful and breathtaking that I forgot the course of my own hands, enjoying the visceral connection I was witnessing right in front of me. It was so unlike me to behave so wantonly, but this was an experience I didn't want to miss. To my surprise, I was only slightly disturbed when I briefly considered getting closer to them, deciding for some reason that they wouldn't mind, almost like something had bolstered my confidence.

Distracted by my odd thoughts, I hadn't noticed when the intensity of their coupling increased until Jasper began projecting more lust outward. I gasped as it hit me fully and I remembered the couple from last night who had been stripping near the bathroom closest to Eric's office. I understood that compulsion completely now that I had experienced this empathic phenomenon for myself. I registered something Pam had said about fueling the cycle of lust with the sudden realization that if I felt that coming from them now, growing in strength as Jasper was obviously feeding off of mine as well.

Worried that he knew I was there, I moved away from the window and ran into the kitchen to get a drink of ice water I now desperately needed. Grabbing a clean glass from the dish drainer, I poured some from the tap and chugged it down so quickly I hiccupped. With a giggle, I took a slower sip and felt an odd amount of giddiness come over me. I laughed a little louder, unable to suppress my happiness, realizing by the strength of the overwhelming feeling coming over me that it was actually part of a foreign creation – an emotion not solely my own.

I turned around to walk back into the living room to see if Jasper and Bella had finished their not-so private time yet, but an odd sensation of curiosity came over me. I had an idea that it was Jasper using his empathy to warn me that he was nearby. I hadn't heard him approach and as considerate as he was in trying not to surprise me, I was suddenly mortified, somehow already knowing Jasper was aware I had seen them together.

"Sookie," he said softly from behind me, "There's no reason to feel like that. I was actually just coming in to apologize to you." I whipped around to look at Jasper incredulously. I had been peeping on him and Bella, and he was going to say sorry to me? He continued before I had a chance to ask him if he was serious. "That was very rude of us. We are guests here and my mother raised me better than to have a throw-down on the front lawn of someone else's home. I'm sorry. The best excuse I can offer is that I am still a little out of sorts because of the attack. Knowing I was helpless in protecting Bella, feeling how scared she was for days on end, it was torture for me. Fighting just now brought some of that up for both of us I suppose. We're both very sorry actually. Bella sent me in to see if you would come outside with us."

"Why'd she send you?" I said quickly, hiding my face behind my trembling hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound so rude. Sorry."

With a gentle caress of empathic calm, my nerves began to ebb and I understood fully why he was the best one to make this offer. "I can be very persuasive even without willing compliance with my power," he said before adding, "And Bella is busy cleaning up the mess we made in the yard as punishment for her bragging during our practice."

"Yeah, I saw that. Hey, look, I'm sorry too. Once I realized what was happening I should have given you guys your privacy, but I…just couldn't."

"You probably got caught in the backlash between me and Bella. Honestly, I knew… not at first, but I heard you at some point and I knew you were there. I could have stopped us, but I felt your desire and you didn't seem too upset. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous though."

"This is embarrassing as all hell," I said weakly, my voice still shaky. "I only started watching because I wanted to see you in the sunlight. Then I kept watching because Bella was so impressive with her fighting techniques. And then after that… you just looked so amazing together… I had never seen anything quite like it. This sounds corny, but I could quite literally feel the love. It made me a little dizzy." By the end of my statement my voice was nothing but a whisper, although it hardly mattered since I knew he could hear me anyway.

"Bella makes me feel like that all the time and I might have projected a bit of that inadvertently," he said with a smile that reassured me I wouldn't find any judgment from him on this matter. "As far as everything else, the fighting, we could do another demonstration for you if you'd like. Bella is quite the show-off nowadays because she used to be rather clumsy. She's worked very hard to get as good at self-defense as she is now, plus she adores the chance to practice. As far as seeing me in the sun, all you had to do was ask. I'm going to run the perimeter of the property again, a little farther this time, and Bella thought you could go outside with her for a little bit. She really seems to have taken a liking to you, Sookie."

"I like her a lot too. And you, well you adore her, don't you?" I asked, sounding a little jealous even to my own ears.

He nodded. "She's really changed everything for me. I'm much better for having known her."

"Eric mentioned something about that last night. He kind of made it sound like Bella's a bit of a lion tamer actually," I teased feeling better as soon as I stepped out on the porch, feeling the sunshine on my skin.

"A lion tamer," he said, chuckling, "Yeah, I like that. It makes sense." He smiled and with the slightest inclination of his head he urged me to follow him. I was impressed how he had wordlessly convinced me to come quietly despite my qualms; Jasper really was persuasive even without using his gift. "Come on," he said warmly over his shoulder as he led me to see my new friend.

We walked from the kitchen door around the side of the house to find Bella on the porch swing, pushing back forcefully and kicking up her heels with a smile on her face as the momentum carried her forward. As we approached I felt a fresh blush bloom on my cheeks when I happened to notice her tank top. It was slightly torn on the shoulder. The strap had been pulled away from the fabric when Jasper had tugged it off of her body with such great haste.

Ignoring the damaged shirt in favor of powering through the awkwardness, I sat down next to her with a plop. Jasper gave her a relatively chaste kiss on the cheek and with a small pat on the head for me he zoomed off to help secure the area or whatever safety precautions he felt were necessary while we were on our trip. Without the empath distracting either of us, I blurted abruptly after a full minute of feeling like I was drowned in the quiet of the morning. "Bella, I'm so sorry for eavesdropping on you guys. I'm not usually so rude."

"We didn't mind, and we're the ones who should feel bad. It was very disrespectful to you that we had forgotten ourselves like that. We aren't animals, despite how your boyfriend made us sound last night. We do have self-control. It's just…it's been really hard for us. This is the first time we haven't had to worry about the Mindfucks catching us together since our last covert trip to see Peter and Char," Bella explained.

"Your exes, you mean?" I asked and she looked confused for a moment. "The Mindfucks?"

"Yeah, that's _them_," Bella said, deep in thought. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to evade a mind-reader and a psychic all the time?" she asked with a smile. "Actually, you probably do, huh?"

"It isn't quite that bad for me," I offered. "I can only read humans, plus I can block it if I focus hard enough. Peter said your mind-reader can't." It was nice not to be treated like a freak while talking about my gift for once. I loved the fact that to Bella my telepathy didn't even rate on her strange scale. It was very liberating for me.

She scoffed and shook her head as she spoke of her former boyfriend. "I think that's just because he doesn't want to. Edward's just nosey. He enjoys the power it gives him over others. I can't even put into words how much it bothered him that he couldn't hear my thoughts. That alone was proof enough for me that he was a controlling asshole. It just took me a little while to realize it."

"Why did you stay with him then?" I asked uncomfortably. A few things about their situation were still very unclear to me but I hated to pry.

"I – _we_ – didn't have a choice. After my initial break-up from Edward I never should have gotten back together with him. I knew it even then, but I had felt so alone without my family - not just him that I took the opportunity to have them all back in my life even though I resented my ex for ditching me so callously in the first place. I have no regrets since everything worked out now that I have Jas, but that over-bearing control-freak had been making my life miserable for a really long time."

"How did you and Jasper end up together, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked. She looked torn about something, unsure whether to censor herself maybe.

"I don't mind you asking, but it's complicated – and a little sordid. Edward and Alice, our exes – the Mindfucks, were always occupied with other things. Of course at the time Jasper and I didn't realize that included world domination, but you know… hindsight is 20/20 and everything." She laughed and playfully nudged my shoulder with hers as we intermittently took turns kicking our feet to keep the swing moving. "Anyway, I started hanging out with Jasper more because he was alone a lot too. We realized we were together more often than not and then it suddenly became harder to be apart from each other. We have a lot of the same interests and found spending time together to be the highlight of our days rather than the chore being with our exes became.

"Innocent kisses occurred between us quite a few times, but we were determined to be faithful even if it killed us. After we made an agreement to not let our desires for each other dictate things, we held out for a few months until this one day we found ourselves alone again, playing a game of poker. I was dealing and got a paper-cut, not my first one in front of a vampire mind you." She shivered at the memory, thinking over her next words carefully. "Things got carried away between us once he licked the droplet of blood from my fingertip, something Edward would never have been able to do without a few other vampires present to pull him off. The fact that Jasper and his supposed lack of self-restraint was able to taste my blood without losing control made what we had already suspected crystal clear - Jasper was my true mate.

"After that day we did everything we could to hide our relationship from the rest of the family until we could think of a way to be together without losing them in the process. Does that make any sense?" she asked and I paused before responding, having been too caught up in listening to her emotional explanation to realize she actually expected me to answer.

"I suppose you're saying you didn't want to alienate everyone because you were breaking up the family unit just to be together. You probably felt selfish." That was how I often felt hiding my telepathy as a kid, scared to reveal myself and change the whole world as I knew. It would have been easier for me, but those were selfish thoughts since it would have affected everyone else just as much.

Bella nodded before letting her head fall to my shoulder. "That's about right. So we continued seeing each other in secret, not realizing that Edward and Alice had a plan all along. They had been supplying the opportunities for us to act on what they knew about our connection. It was all in an effort to guilt us into staying with them. Peter was the one to drop that bomb on us. The Mindfucks wanted me and Jasper to get together, not realizing we were mates. They just thought we were having an affair, believing we would stay with them despite the guilt we felt over our infidelity. They were going to use us to further their plans by manipulating our fear of losing the family," Bella grumbled, still angry over the complex situation.

"Once Edward and Alice realized Jasper and I had started a real romantic relationship, they started dropping hints that they wanted us _all_ to be together_._ One day they confronted us about it, saying it was okay what we were doing because they felt the same way about each other too. They started kissing in front of us too, saying it was okay if we did the same.We had jumped at the opportunity to be together without hiding anymore, and you can probably guess how things proceeded from there now that you felt some of the lust backlash that happens if I don't actively shield him."

"So you all started… fooling around together? I mean, like a great big couple or something?" I asked, incredulous as to how that could evolve between two established couples switching partners.

"Sort of, I mean that you need to understand that Jasper and I are true mates, unlike Edward and Alice who evidently just liked fooling around. Things would get fairly heated given the situation," Bella said, her mind clearly overcome with some memories I couldn't help but think were far more scandalous than any romance novel I'd ever read.

After a minute of reflection, Bella continued, "Anyway, we tried to keep it quiet because, again, we didn't want to hurt the rest of the family. Jas and I never wanted to keep up that kind of relationship with them and I think they were starting to realize that. In front of the others we were all paired accordingly, but in private we always traded - always."

"You didn't feel weird about _that_? I mean how can you be okay with Jasper being with another girl right in front of you? I don't think I could do that," I said, shaking my head as if to rid those invading thoughts before they took root.

Lifting her head from my shoulder, so close I could feel her breath against my cheek, Bella smirked. "Right now, when you said that, who was the man – the vampire – you were with? Was it Bill, or was it somebody else?" she asked with a strange expression, as if I should know exactly what she was implying. I concentrated before I answered, giving Bella's question some actual thought before flat-out denying her suspicions. Had I really just imagined seeing Eric and I fooling around with Bella and Jasper? That couldn't be right.

I looked at her, puzzled, my lips parted with my words of denial which had stalled out in my mouth. Bella smiled at my rendered speechless condition, using the pause to lean forward, closing the trivial distance between us before gently placing her lips over mine. Though she didn't deepen the kiss any further, she really didn't have to. Nothing more than our lips were touching, but somehow I felt hot all over.

Whatever magnetism it was that drew people together, I was starting to feel that closeness coming from several different directions as of late, none of which were from Bill. Sobering to the fact that my boyfriend would be livid if he ever knew how I spent my afternoon with my two new friends, I pulled away, furiously blushing as I readjusted myself a little further from Bella for the sake of not repeating something with her that I could definitely see myself doing again.

Looking anywhere but at her deep brown eyes, I studied the sky for comfort. When that didn't work I found myself staring at the tree-line, immediately noticing the individual, barely clothed and smirking, watching us from the darkened part of the woods. I knew I was blushing shyly, already certain that vampire saw me kissing his girlfriend, his mate.

Knowing he was busted after feeling what must have been a tsunami of my embarrassment, Jasper sauntered over, purposely sending out amusement in our direction as he neared. "Did everyone kiss and make up then?"

"Very funny, Jas, but don't make Sookie uncomfortable. I just needed to give her something to think about," Bella said as she glanced in my direction, our eyes meeting so briefly that I wasn't sure if I really saw some seriousness there. "Now, my dear mate, I do believe you offered to give us girls a little show. Get on with it then, or do you need some music?" joked Bella, humming something which sounded like a familiar Big and Rich song.

"Now whose being funny?" Jasper said with a smirk.

If I didn't know any better I would have sworn the empath was being a bit coy with the idea of stripping. That was unexpected since he was already shirtless, though maybe the issue was actually Bella's song choice. "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" was certainly full of innuendo as it was, but there was definitely more going on.

As Jasper moved back into the yard, he seemed to be trying to determine where best to stand in the sun during this rare cloudy day. He said determinedly, "You should probably see now anyway, Sookie. That way you aren't shocked or anything when it happens otherwise."

"What you look like in the sun you mean?" I asked, thinking we had already established that was what we were doing.

"Sure," he replied smoothly, and if not for Bella's grip tightening slightly on my leg where her hand had been resting when Jasper had approached us I never would have thought there was something else going on. I had to wonder what I could possibly see during this display of a day-walking vampire sparkling in the sun that I would need preparation to understand.

And then it happened. The clouds shifted and the warm sunny rays hit his bare skin for a brief moment, glinting off his body like a lure would to attract a hungry fish. I was mesmerized by the brief image afforded me before the clouds blocked the sight again. Peter had said they all sparkled, which in itself was fascinating to me, but they also said Jasper looked different than the rest too. I wondered how so for only a moment when the wind picked up, moving the clouds high in the sky and revealing the truth to me.

The truth was that I could hardly see what had caused Jessica so much fear at Fangtasia the night before. Jasper had definitely been intimidating, his reputation alone preceding him in a way that caused fear, but in the direct sunlight his illuminated skin seemed to magnify every terrifying scar which riddled his body. Innumerable in quantity, he turned around as if aware that seeing his eyes at that moment would be too much for me.

Bella's tight grasp made sense now as I realized Jasper could undoubtedly feel every nuance of pity and fear I had over his marred flesh. Otherwise indestructible, the teeth of the Venom Vampires had savagely torn into him everywhere my eyes could see, leaving me with nothing else to think except he was a greater warrior than I had ever imagined. Awe-inspiring was the only word I could use to describe him after my initial shock had subsided. Trying to reassure Bella, knowing she was especially sensitive to how this type of showcasing of his scars must have made Jasper feel, I squeezed her hand over my knee, hoping not to say the wrong thing.

"Peter said the others sparkled, but he kind of glows, right?" I whispered dumbly, noticing Jasper walking towards us out of the corner of my eye. I tried to look at only the crooked slats in the railing instead of directly at him; I just couldn't find the courage yet.

Bella laughed, easing the tension I was feeling. "I think the way the sun hits all those crescent scars makes him look like a kaleidoscope I had as a kid. He's just so pretty," she teased, watching him like she was about to rip the rest of his clothes off right there on the porch.

Her joke made it easier for me to look at the empath, seeing his smile as a good sign I hadn't accidentally offended him with my emotional response. Perhaps he could tell I ultimately found no disgust in seeing those bite marks, not the way Jessica and Bill obviously interpreted them just like all other vampires with a keener sense of sight probably did.

We were all chuckling about various reflective things to compare Peter to the next time we saw him, especially after Jasper pointed out how sensitive his "brother" was about being as glittery as a disco ball. As we entered my house, getting ready for our trip without any discomfort in the air around the three of us, I realized how nice it was to have my house full of so much warmth again, something I had desperately missed in Gran's absence.

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This story will be featured with a really awesome website called .com in the next few weeks. It has a really nice collection of stories and I am honored to find one of mine amongst them.

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

*Chapter 8*

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

Pulling up at my place of employment made me feel like this was a day like any other when it was truly anything but average. Jasper parked as closely as he could to the side door, stating that if he was needed inside that this more discreet location would make his entrance less noticeable. I suggested that he drive so it didn't seem odd with him hanging out in the back of the car causing a busy-body like Maxine Fortenberry to call Sheriff Dearborn about someone possibly doing drugs in the parking lot.

Jasper had agreed with a chuckle. "Gossip follows me wherever I go no matter what I do to avoid it," he had said modestly on the drive over. "Wouldn't be the first time someone accused me of being a junkie." Bella readily agreed, insisting that his assessment of people's perceptions of him were true, if not slightly understated.

Giggling at the memory, she then recalled the first time she saw him. "My first day of school, the first time I noticed the Cullens," she said, smiling at Jasper affectionately, "it was amongst the hushed tones and whispers of gossip-hungry high school blabbermouths. They had so much to say about all of them, but the fact they thought Jas looked to be in a constant state of pain always struck me as funny. After I found out about them being vampires, I realized he only looked that way because he was trying so hard not to eat their annoying asses. Like a kid in a candy shop, they were just lucky he was abstaining from sweets or they would have been the ones in pain."

I laughed along with them the entire ride, detailing just how much negative attention I had always received from living in a small town with the nickname "Crazy Sookie". Surprisingly, I had more in common with both of them than I would have believed possible considering Bill's low opinion on the couple. It was amazing, but in the most basic of ways there was commonality.

For example, Jasper, as best as he could remember, always had a love of being in the sun just like me. It was such an inconsequential detail but it really put me at ease for some reason, as had the brief flicker of his eyes on mine as he mentioned it. It was almost as if he was implying something I had yet to understand, a subtext with an explanation yet to come. I would have asked, but the short ride to Merlotte's didn't allow for that conversation to take place.

As soon as we arrived, Bella leaned across the soft leather seats to give Jasper a slow, sensual kiss on the lips. As much as I tried to stifle my emotional response, it was difficult not to feel all hot and bothered every time they got close to each other like that. I now understood better what Pam meant about being close to Jasper in a sexual setting. He seemed to exhale lust out into the air, drawing on that feeling from everyone around him and recycling it back. And that wasn't even hard for him to do considering the way he and Bella were always pawing at each other.

She finished their kiss with a single whisper in his ear which I was not privy to, though by his facial expression he was contemplating bringing her into the woods for a quickie. Stepping out of the car, I waved goodbye through the tinted window as I caught up to Bella, looping my arm in hers and instantly feeling relief wash over me. I considered it might have been Jasper's doing, but I turned back with a quick glance and noticed he was already on the phone looking completely innocent of empathically manipulating my feelings.

There was little doubt in my mind left to point out any other culprit. It was Bella. She made me feel safe and comforted every time she touched me. That was why she got me to submit to her kiss so easily. In fact, I couldn't remember a time in my life I had felt so genuinely accepted by someone. Aside from our sharing a kinship with similar experiences in the supernatural world, Bella was a great friend to have and I was determined to keep her as one. Pulling her arm a little tighter against mine for the sake of convincing my brain what my heart already knew, I reassured myself that Bella was going to be around for a while if I could help it.

As soon as we made our way to the front of the bar, Sam's head snapped up from taking an order, clearly ignoring the patron as he took in the sight of me and my new friend. Finding a spot out of the way of the busy barflies, Bella began taking in the room. I noticed she was checking out the vulnerable points of the bar, the exits as well as the customers who she would be wary of based on their appearance and behavior.

After taking the order as politely and quickly as possible, Sam scurried in our direction. He hugged me tightly before gesturing to Bella with his eyes, seeking an introduction as he pulled away from our friendly embrace. "It's good to see you, Cher. Who's this?"

"Sam, meet my very good friend Bella… ah, um Swan," I said quickly, stumbling to remember her last name, something Sam definitely noticed as he eyed me warily. "Bella, this is my friend and boss, Sam Merlotte."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sam," Bella said, extending her hand and dipping her head in an endearing way I knew I'd never be able to pull off with a straight face.

"Likewise, Bella," Sam said, checking her out as discreetly as possible. I couldn't really begrudge him his ogling since Bella did look incredibly enticing in her cut-off shorts and black spaghetti-strap tank-top. "So what's with the meet and greet, Sook? You never come in on your days off anymore. Everything okay?"

"Not exactly, Sam. I'm actually going to need to have a bunch of my shifts covered for the next few days. With your permission, of course, if the other girls can't handle the extra hours, I have a list of several competent fill-ins who are available anytime you need them. They usually only work nights, but agreed to be flexible to help out here."

Sam rolled his eyes and sarcastically asked, "Usually only work nights, huh? These wouldn't be some waitresses from Fangtasia, would they?"

"Actually, yes," I said before hastily adding, "But please don't hold that against them. They dress the part for work, but outside of that place they are all normal girls just like me… regular old Sookie," I said, my voice getting higher at the end. Bella giggled at my use of the word "regular", knowing how much I resented its use at Fangtasia the night before.

After glancing at Bella with confusion over what seemed like an odd reaction on her part, Sam spoke with irritation, "Vampires again, Sook? When will you ever learn to stay away from them?"

"This has a lot to do with other things too, Sam. You've told me a hundred times over how I should dream bigger, aim higher. Well, that's precisely what this is about; it's just short notice is all. Yes, it is for vampires, but to be honest they're the only ones in the market for a telepath right now," I whisper shouted, hoping to show him how rational this all was even though I knew it was potentially dangerous.

"Argh, Sook, I just love you that's all. I want you safe and far, far away from anything with fangs," Sam said sincerely. Bella smirked at me, earning Sam's attention again and not in a good way. "You going with her, Bella?"

"I am," she said with an air of confidence. "My boyfriend and I are looking after Sookie during the trip, making sure she isn't harmed by human, vampire, or any other supernatural thing that might want to take a bite out of her fine ass."

Sam bristled at Bella's words, looking flabbergasted as to how to respond because he was skeptical about her claims. "If you're looking after her, who'll be looking after you?" he asked sarcastically while Bella simply grinned, debating how to respond. Sam beat her to the punch and turned to walk away, looking at us over his shoulder as he went behind the bar to fix drinks for the regulars.

After a minute he had calmed down enough to talk to us again, speaking dismissively over his shoulder as he poured a beer from the tap. "Look, Sook, you're a grown woman and free to make your own decisions, however foolish they may be," he paused and I scoffed. "Now, now, no need to get indignant, I'm not going to lecture you. I accept your request for time off… again," he grumbled before rearranging his agitated expression to the friendly one I was more accustomed to. "Besides, you already know how I feel about all of that vamp bullshit, but I know that's your own business. Now if you'll excuse me, Arlene left for a kid-related emergency, this place is busting at the seams, and now I'm evidently even more short-staffed than I thought when I came in this morning. I guess we'll talk another time, maybe when you get back."

Although his tone had been sarcastic, I couldn't help but feel guilty for the predicament I was leaving him in considering Lafayette was still MIA. "I could help out for a little bit if you want," I offered, looking at Bella for confirmation before I said anything else. She seemed agreeable even though I hadn't explained to her my need to express gratitude to Sam in this way. "Bella too. She's a people person and could help take orders so you can catch up."

"Yeah, fine, alright," Sam said, his frustration lessening a little. "Grab an extra apron for your friend, Sook, and thanks for offering, both of you. I really do appreciate it."

I nodded, taking Bella by the hand to bring her to the back to get a make-shift uniform. I remembered at the last second that I needed to remind him we had to be somewhere to avoid a certain Viking's wrath for being late. "Only an hour though, Sam." I reminded him with a wry smile, "We have to be at the airport before nightfall."

He looked as if he wanted to say something to me, but thought better of it at the last moment. Whatever it was he contemplated, I checked to make sure my mental shields were firmly intact because blocking his negative opinion at the moment was going to be vital to our remaining friends – I could just tell by the hostile slant of his normally kind eyes. As I attempted to reinforce that barrier I usually created in my brain for the sake of my continued sanity, I realized it was an effortless task, something I couldn't explain until I saw Bella's warm, subtle grin out of the corner of my eye.

Just as I was about to mention what was happening with me, Bella looked my way directly and smiled so kindly I thought I was looking into Gran's face once again. She had bolstered my ability to block my telepathy while we were speaking to Sam. I knew she was a mental shield in addition to a physical one, but the relief she was giving me was one of the most relaxing sensations I had ever experienced while surrounded by humans. I couldn't help but think she should start referring to her ability as a security blanket because that is what it felt like to me.

We went about our combined tasks for about forty minutes with Bella taking orders and handing them to me to execute since she was unfamiliar with the procedures. She helped deliver the food and assisted the customers with paying their checks quickly, as if this was all second nature to her. If not for his suspicions of Bella's involvement with vampires as a result of her going away with me, I couldn't help but think Sam might have offered her a job on the spot.

Nearing the end of the hour we had agreed to stay and help out, a group of rowdy young college boys came in trying to convince anyone with access to alcohol to let them have a few drinks to celebrate a big win for their team. They weren't local, but it was obvious they were underage despite the fact that they smelled of cheap whiskey and stale cigarettes when they arrived.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored their tenth belligerently spoken demand for beer and turned to walk away. Apparently my repeated refusal to indulge their illegal endeavor had insulted the team captain's delicate sensibilities because he grabbed my upper arm and squeezed so tightly I could already feel the bruise forming. Pulling me backwards as he stood up to better intimidate me, he growled out his drink order for the then eleventh time. The self-appointed Alpha of the group sprayed spittle on my face and shirt because of our close proximity, slurring his order at me with hate in his angry eyes.

Before I could react like I normally would have by banging him on the head with my serving tray, Bella had already jumped over the bar where she had been busy pouring a pitcher of beer. With precision, her foot landed on my attacker's temple as she slid across the glazed wooden counter. Before he even had a chance to look in her direction, she landed with the stealth of a cat and quickly kicked the dazed buffoon in the back of the knee. Knocking him flat on his ass in one swift maneuver, the room seemed frozen while everyone else was busy trying to make sense of what had transpired in mere seconds.

Anyone who had been ignoring my heated exchange with the rowdy teens was now staring in shock as the unruly oaf made a move to grab Bella. She was much quicker and as he staggered to rise to his feet, my skilled friend proceeded to punch him in the face and knee him in the stomach before he even had the chance to wrench his body halfway off the floor.

I was so fixated on her kicking the jerk's ass that I only recognized she was about to be sneak-attacked by one of his friends returning from the bathroom the moment the encroacher knocked over a bar stool in his haste to help his trounced friend. Without even glancing in his direction first, Bella hesitated in her movements until the sucker puncher was in the perfect position behind her, clearly not realizing she was positioning them purposely in this manner. Seizing the opportunity to use his assumption that she was unaware of his presence to her advantage, she fluidly threw her elbow back into the side of his head, continuing the movement as she jumped up by backhanding the drunken athlete into the nearest bar post. He was rendered unconscious by any one of the three successive blows, pulling the stunned-still teammates still sitting in the booth out of their haze.

Thankfully Sam had made it to us by then, baseball bat in hand, and threatened the boys to sit back down. Grabbing my elbow to look at the bruise forming on my upper arm as Bella calmly began to straighten her clothing, Sam looked awe-struck, disbelief coloring his features as he amusedly looked from me to her. "I'm fine, Sam, really. Bella is very good at watching my back though, huh?" I teased, hoping to calm the situation.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love," Sam whispered to me amidst the astonished crowd who had already begun backing away from her like she was going to attack them next just for standing too close to me.

"Get in line," I said and Sam chuckled, looking a little taken aback by my comment. I had to admit it was a little out of character for me, but Bella and Jasper seemed to be bringing that side out of me. For sheer effect, I added, "Besides, she is _very_ taken."

Bella laughed at my comment and began looking over the immobile man she slammed into the bar post, still slumped against a stool with a trickle of blood running down his face from above his eyebrow where he collided with the wooden pole. Applying a little pressure with some drink napkins, she started treating his wound with gentle care, as if she hadn't just personally kicked his ass.

"I think I might need some more napkins. He really ran into that pole hard, huh? Poor clumsy man," she joked to Jane Bodehouse, the closest person to her. The notorious drunk's mouth was gaping open at Bella's playfulness after the fight, much like every other onlooker left dumbfounded by my mysterious new friend. They simply didn't realize fighting like this was an everyday occurrence to her. In fact, if what Jasper had told me was true, then Bella was probably just happy she got a little unexpected excitement after having been stuck fetching drinks for almost an hour.

Just as Bella turned her back to grab some more napkins from behind the bar, the original troublemaker reared his ugly swollen head once again. Suddenly on his feet with unbelievable dexterity, the intoxicated athlete slurred, "You'll pay for that, bitch!" before roughly tugging on Bella's shoulder in an effort to turn her around to face him. Ever the resourceful fighter, she used his weight as leverage and dropped low down to the ground, holding his wrist tightly as she flipped him over her crouched body.

His ass hit the floor with a thud as she moved herself into position behind him to expertly apply a choke hold like second nature. I had never in my life seen someone render a person unconscious so quickly, not even in Jason's stupid cage-fighting matches he forced me to watch with him on pay-per-view. Going limp in her arms seconds later, Bella looked up suddenly, staring at the hallway that led to the side door a moment before Jasper stepped into view, a knowing grin spread wide across his face.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I, Darlin'?" asked Jasper teasingly, somehow completely taking the attention away from the woman who just singlehandedly kicked the asses of two grown men. Every woman was gawking at him, and all the men seemed very uncomfortable with the exception of Sam who appeared to be a mixture of both horrified and curious at the sight of my empathic friend.

"What can I say, Major?" Bella said sweetly, looking incredibly innocent considering what she had just accomplished in mere minutes. "It's as if I'm a danger magnet. Trouble follows me wherever I go." He smiled haughtily at her, their flirtatious tone making me squirm from the intensity. Seemingly pulled toward her by some invisible force, Jasper slowly stalked forward, fixated only on Bella.

As she stood up to greet him, the drunken fool in her arms fell harshly back to the floor. The squishy sound of his drooling mouth snapping shut from the collision making me jump in surprise. "Are you alright, Sookie?"Jasper asked with a very small glance in my direction as every eye in the now quiet bar turned to me.

"Perfectly fine, thank you, Major," I said, addressing him the same way Bella did for safety's sake. "Your lady did not disappoint."

"She never does," he said with a dangerous smirk that could rival Eric's, reaching for Bella's hand to pull her the rest of the distance to him for a sweltering kiss that made all the women inhale sharply. Drawing away after a long minute, he asked in a breathy tone, "How about you, my lovely Bella? Any of those assholes get their filthy hands on you?"

"Not really, Major, just my shoulder. I think we'll have to practice my take-downs a bit more since he got me from behind," she said with a coquettish wink, her voice so frisky that I was blushing furiously. I heard someone in the far corner of the bar mutter a quiet, "Hot damn", as all focus in the room was centered wholly on my two protectors.

It didn't take me long to realize Sam still hadn't said anything, nor had he moved a single muscle. In fact, he was stuck in exactly the same position as he had been moments before when the empath first appeared. Sam was staring at Jasper like he was seeing a monster out of his worst nightmares, fearful of moving to provoke the demon's ire.

Now I better understood why it upset Bella so much to have people look at Jasper like that, as if he were disfigured or something. I had seen his scars in the sun and understood what those with acute supernatural vision must see when they looked at the Major, but his appearance didn't bother me. It was difficult for me to understand the disgust and fear everyone else felt, even though I had seen him in his vampiric glory firsthand.

"Sam, I want you to meet Jasper Whitlock, truly Bella's other half," I offered, trying to snap Sam out of his fear-inspired haze.

The couple parted their embrace and Bella promptly positioned herself directly in front of Jasper. It seemed like a purposeful maneuver, something to lessen Sam's obvious belief that Jasper was going to rip him apart at any second. It was clear to me this was a well-practiced movement, something they used to put others at ease. I couldn't stop myself from feeling envy forming again as they completed each other so beautifully - Bella as Jasper's shield. After spending some time with them, it was difficult for me to say with certainty that the love I had for Bill was quite that strong. I wanted it though, with all my heart.

Although Jasper didn't offer his hand as a greeting, avoiding any skin to skin contact which would have inevitably lead to questions he couldn't answer in case Sam didn't know about day-walkers, he did nod his head politely at the bewildered shapeshifter. It might have seemed rude from someone else, but it looked like a completely natural greeting from Jasper who exuded a confident kind of aloofness. Besides, with the way Sam was staring at the vampire in front of him with such a nauseated expression, I didn't think that the friendly gesture would have been reciprocated on his end anyway.

Other by-standers began to take notice of Sam's curt reaction to Jasper, growing weary of the newcomer simply because of the usually friendly Sam Merlotte's terse behavior. I nudged Sam in the ribs sharply hoping to make him realize what he was doing since his buffer moment of acclimation had now crossed the line to impolite.

"Sam," I said with irritation before repeating, "this is Jasper."

"Is… is… he… um, going with you too, Sook?" Sam finally spoke, stammering as he pulled me away from Jasper and Bella. Trying to give me a sense of privacy by talking quietly between themselves, I knew they could both probably hear Sam and whatever unkind words he was about to unleash; they were respectful despite it.

"He is coming too and don't you start, alright? I like them both very much and he's been nothing but nice to me. Stop judging people so much, Sam," I said in a tone befitting a dressing down by my Gran. "Unless you want to be judged like that too, it's just not fair for you to be so dang disparaging of others without getting to know them first."

"Sooookieee," he said, drawing out my name as if that was going to convince me to listen. "He's… well, he's just not a safe person to be around. I'm not sure because I've only ever heard stories, but I think he's… well, let's just say he's extremely dangerous."

"I know that, Sam. I know perfectly well who and what he is, and that's one of the reasons he and Bella are coming with me. I'll be perfectly safe with them - obviously," I said, pointing around the room at the guy who was just starting to collect himself from the beer-soaked floor.

"I just can't believe you are bouncing around from one dangerous creature to another," Sam hissed. "Trust me when I say you're actually escalating the risk to your life by being near him. Believe me when I say that _he_ is truly at the top of the food chain, Sookie. I swear it's like you have a death wish or something."

"I most certainly do not, but I prefer to look at people for the content of their character and not the things about themselves that they cannot change. Now, Sam, please stop looking at him like he's the Devil incarnate. Jasper is actually very nice as long as you're not rude or threatening to him or Bella."

I pulled Sam back over to my friends, noticing for the first time that the tinted contacts Jasper was wearing made his red eyes look to be a deep brown like Bella's. It was an odd effect because it looked so out of place on him. For reasons I couldn't explain I thought his eyes would have been hazel as a human. It was an odd errant thought to have, especially considering the circumstances, but something made me note it as significant to consider for another time.

"Let's try this again," I insisted, standing beside my friend to hopefully make a better introduction the second time around. "Sam, this is Major Jasper Whitlock, my new friend and soon-to-be travel companion."

"Hello," Sam said abruptly, looking at the wall over Jasper's shoulder.

"Sam," I practically growled, scolding him for being so ill-mannered.

"Sookie, it's okay," Jasper assured me as Bella nodded sweetly. "I understand why he reacted that way to me. He's not the first and certainly won't be the last. I take no offence because I know he knows, at least in part, who I am. Had he allowed you to blindly leave with someone having a reputation like mine without at least trying to convince you otherwise first I might have judged his worth to you as a friend."

I was shocked this world renowned lethal vampire could be so self-actualized. My guess was that Sam shared that sentiment as I felt his hand on my shoulder tense and relax as if expecting a violent retribution which never came. We were both surprised to say the least over Jasper's contrite demeanor, though I had to suspect it was for vastly different reasons.

"Sookie, I have literally seen people run away from Jasper screaming. Don't be too hard on Sam," Bella added. To my dismay her mate smiled, silently enjoying the memory of whatever incident she was referencing.

"Hmm," Sam said quietly. "I guess I can respect that at least. Excuse me for saying this, but I just… I never thought you were real." Sam let out a breathy, uncomfortable laugh. "I've heard the stories of course, legends told around campfires, but I just assumed they were a combination of a few different people who blended together over the years – folklore," my boss said almost embarrassedly. "You're him though, aren't you? Wow."

"How did you know that, Sam?" I asked with a disbelieving smile. "I mean he'd barely said five words before you recognized him."

"Let's just say I could feel it, sense it," Sam explained. "That's what they say anyway. That if you're in the presence of the hybrid you can feel it in your bones."

Jasper dipped his head slightly, playing up the coy act for Sam's benefit. "I think it's my empathy. I have a natural charge which seems to signal danger to others unless I purposely try otherwise." Stepping closer, Jasper spoke deceptively, "That and the fact you have a really good sense of smell, right, Sam?" Jasper glanced with only his eyes at the crowd gathering around us to eavesdrop as casually as they could manage. Sam looked startled. Clearly he also hadn't noticed the incrementally advancing people starving for gossip about the couple of Bon Temps strangers who had caused such a scene.

"Are y'all leaving now then?" Sam asked all business-like, effectively reducing the likelihood of hearing anything juicy from the change in conversation. Within seconds, the crowd seemed to disperse, going back to staring at the jocks struggling to regain their composure.

"That's probably best considering Andy will have heard about the one-sided bar-fight by now," I replied, taking off the borrowed apron as Bella handed me hers.

"Do you mind if I help out with this, Sam?" asked Jasper, pointing to the drunken trouble-makers.

"Depends what you had in mind?" Sam asked skeptically, probably a little worried Jasper was going to take the frat boys out back and drain them dry.

Obviously assuming something along the same lines, Jasper replied with mirth, "I'm not going to hurt them, Sam, but with your permission I'd like to make it a bit more difficult for everyone to remember what happened here. You know, for the sake of all parties involved." Jasper gestured first to the customers and then to Bella, hoping to get his point across.

Sam looked confused, so Jasper simply reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Use this to pay for a cab for the idiots my woman mopped your floor with and don't let anyone leave the bar until after their heads clear, probably about ten minutes or so after I'm done."

After placing the money in the shifter's extended hand, Jasper moved to the center of the room between the bar and the dining area and glanced at Bella. She obediently placed her hands on my and Sam's shoulders and nodded back to Jasper to commence with whatever he was going to do. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep breath as we watched every person in the bar drop their head down as if they had just fallen asleep. One after another as a wave of lethargy swept through the bar, they all succumbed to the empath. It reminded me of when Malificent bewitched the entire castle in Sleeping Beauty because they had all slumped forward or relaxed exactly where they stood, looking like living statues frozen in time.

Sam looked worried, glancing at me with his eyebrows squinched together. I had to admit that I was concerned too, but Bella seemed confident in this method as she looked at Jasper adoringly. Just as quickly as the wave of lethargy had spread, everyone slowly perked back up, looking around in confusion before Jasper walked back over to us as casual as ever.

"What just happened here?" Sam asked Jasper quietly as we waited for the customers to reanimate completely.

"I used a strong combination of concentrated emotions to overwhelm their senses. I like to think of it as a form of group glamour. Bella calls it a 'Blackout Bomb'," Jasper said with a chuckle. "We've only ever needed to employ that tactic when someone in our family did something suspicious in front of human eyes."

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked, now a little fearful of the massive emotional manipulation.

"Perfectly fine," Bella said. "I blocked you both from feeling it so you went completely unaffected. They, however, will likely think of everything that happened for the last hour or so as a blur at best. Jas did it to me once just so I could feel what it was like. It reminded me of having too much to drink and trying to recall things accurately later. They might still have a faint impression or trace memory of what went on, but nothing that will last, especially if they concentrate on it. If the cops show up then you can say the idiots were fighting with each other. They won't know if it's true or not and no one here will be able to say otherwise. It's for the best. Plus that way no one will be able to remember we were here," she said with an exaggerated wink.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Picking up on the subtext, Sam quickly turned to her and Jasper. "Is there some reason you are looking for anonymity, Bella?"

"That was actually one reason I came inside, besides to check on the girls of course," Jasper said to Sam, his smile quickly fading from his face. "Be cautious of anyone you don't recognize around here for the next few days. Bill Compton has stirred up a shit-storm of trouble and at some point soon it's heading directly toward Bon Temps. Mind your thoughts because a mind reader like Sookie could be coming here to ferret out information. He's of the venomous persuasion, and about your height with messy copper-colored hair. He will likely be with a freakishly small psychic with very short dark hair and an annoying chirpy voice. He will be able to scan your thoughts, but she won't be able to get a read off of you because you're a shifter."

"That's good, I guess," Sam replied, "But what kind of trouble are we talking about?"

"Because of Bill's insufficient conservation of valuable information, certain individuals are looking to exploit some sensitive data for personal gain. For your own safety, that is all you need to know at the moment," Jasper answered in a tone suited to a military strategy room.

"Yeah," Sam said with a simple nod, "With a mind reader in the mix its better I don't know anything more than that. Please look after Sookie for me then. She seems to get herself into danger just by stepping outside to grab the morning newspaper."

"Sure, Sam," Jasper said, glancing at Bella with a chuckle, "That sounds like someone else I know anyway."

Instead of the grin I expected from Sam given the positive change in his demeanor towards Jasper, a snarling expression formed on his face. Jasper seemed completely nonplussed by the way Sam was acting, but I was worried about whatever it was that caused the substantial, unexpected set-back.

The front door opened with a bang a moment later. A giant wall of a man and a buxom blonde entered as if they got lost on the way to their movie shoot; they were both just so beautiful. Before I could react, procedure dictating I offer them a seat at a table or the bar, the body-builder grabbed Bella from behind and tossed her in the air like a rag doll. I was mortified, shocked that Jasper had allowed it when he could have easily interfered and even more so that Bella hadn't thrown a single punch from being manhandled by the brute.

Her squeal of delight shocked me further as she threw her arms around his neck before jumping down to embrace the bombshell. "I'm so happy to see you both. I can't tell you how great it is that things worked out like this. I mean, it obviously sucks, but certainly would have been more complicated had you both been home when everything went down. I've missed you both so much. How was Belize?"

"Wonderful, but surprisingly not as much fun as New Orleans," the centerfold said, eyeing me cynically as she hugged Bella for a second time.

Pushing away to grasp the giant again, Bella announced cheerfully, "Brother Bear, I've missed you so much."

"Oh my goodness, Jas," the pin-up announced loudly after taking a look around the room at the still disoriented customers, "These people are all under one of your whammies, aren't they? What happened in here that you thought it necessary to dope-up the locals?"

"I had no choice, Rose." Jasper smiled, briefly looking at me before he replied, "Bella got into a bar fight. And you can probably only speak freely for another two minutes or so before everyone's back up and running."

"A bar fight! Damn straight, baby sis. Sorry I missed it." Bella's giant "brother" high-fived her, a goofy grin on his face as he assessed the damage she had done to drunken idiot trouble-makers. "Now you know what you have to do when we get outside, right, Bells? You're going to need to slide across the hood Dukes of Hazard-style so I can get a real feel for this Southern living thing. You know I'd do it myself, but Rosie'd kill me if I dented up the car again."

"Made good friends already, I see, Bella?" the gorgeous girl asked while staring at me so contemptuously I felt like hiding. "Am I not enough sister for you, you selfish bitch? You had to go and find a replacement for the Pixie already?"

"Well, I am short one sister, Rose, and Sookie here seemed to fit the role before I even realized it." Bella laughed and put her arm around my shoulder, instantly sharing her peaceful vibe with me. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, and the scowling yet somehow still dapper in plaid man standing over here staring at the day-walking convention congregating in his bar is the owner, Sam Merlotte. Sookie, Sam, meet Emmett and Rosalie, my very best brother and sister in the whole wide world."

"See, Rosie, she still loves us," Emmett said in a whisper that seemed more like regular conversation than a secret.

"We need to go now," Jasper suddenly stated firmly, creating a chorus of agreement from his authoritative tone. Looking around, I realized the bar patrons were all groaning like they were waking up hung-over, going about whatever they had been doing before Jasper employed his empathy like a memory eraser.

"Sam, I left the list of waitress contacts and their resumes on your desk if you need them. I'll call to check in to see if you need anything else. And thanks again for the leeway so I could do this. It is actually an important thing we're going to be doing… at the place we're going," I offered awkwardly. "And remember to be weary of anyone of their 'persuasion' who might come looking. Love you, Sam." With that sentiment I kissed Sam on the cheek and followed the oddest family unit I had ever encountered in my life out into the parking lot to begin what was shaping up to be an amazing journey.

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

**A/N:** Yay! So Bella finally gets to show off a bit. What did you think about that change in her character? With Jasper as an influence, I thought it made sense to have her grow in that way. And Emmett and Rosalie have joined the cause too, what do you think they'll say about the Jasper/Bella situation or on the Sookie front in general? Now that the group is going to Dallas, any guesses as to how that situation will play out differently? Just think about what might happen in the Fellowship if Sookie wasn't stuck there with just Hugo, or had to wait until the sunset to get rescued. Thought provoking, right?

I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews as compensation. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I have been nominated for a "Energize W.I.P. Award" in the category of "Most promising Crossover FanFiction". If anyone is interested in voting for this story the address is: www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html (just change the asterisks to dots). Click their logo to vote from now until Nov. 20. Thanks!

**Venom, Fangs, and Fairies**

Chapter 9 – Vamps on a Plane

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

Walking through the airport on our way to the special, vampire-friendly plane which was to take our group to Dallas was a very novel experience for me. Considering how long vampires had been out in the open, I couldn't quite grasp the odd way everyone was staring at us, shock written on their faces as we passed.

I'd been out with Bill before when someone made the awkward realization he was a vampire after several minutes of conversation. Though they hadn't felt threatened prior to that discovery they would suddenly fall under the assumption he was moments from making them his dinner. After that those people would mostly just nervously stare, looking at us as inconspicuously as possible, not wanting to get caught leering but unable to curtail their nosiness. As uncomfortable as any of those moments may have been, none of those encounters had prepared me for the spectacle created from traveling through an airport with a convoy of coffins.

In all fairness, trailing behind Emmett and Rosalie sort of felt like trying to go on stage after the headlining act just received a standing ovation. It was actually somewhat difficult to tell which was causing the greater stir: the couple who looked like they'd jumped off the pages of a magazine strutting through the bustling terminal in front of me and Bella or the four travelling vampire coffins being transported beside us.

Wheeled through the airport by the requisite armed Anubis personnel in bright orange reflective vests over combat gear, the light-tight vampire carriers containing the resting Fanged members of our party flanked us on either side as an added safety precaution. Apparently anti-vampire sentiment also extended to their human traveling companions. This was a security risk that forced the airline to provide additional guards to maintain order in case some Fellowship extremists decided to attack any vampire sympathizers or their undead passengers.

Evidently we were quite a sight, enough to warrant my clinging tightly to Bella's hand while Jasper took position in the rear to better watch over us all. Although I was effectively shielding myself from the onslaught of horrible thoughts seeping in to my mind from the crowd of gawking on-lookers, I was still able to hear their murmured "fangbanger" barbs over the chaotic airport din.

"Shameful," one elderly lady muttered to the business man standing in front of her in the on-call line. "Pretty girls like that playing slave to those evil creatures," she had said with derision. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked that the balding man in the expensive suit hadn't commiserated with her hateful comment. Instead he began smirking at me and Bella in such a way that made me grateful I wasn't being exposed to the vile fantasies clearly playing out in his mind. Apparently the nasty grandma saw his lascivious gaze as well, quickly turning her disgusted expression on him as we swiftly moved through the crowd.

As our enclave reached the security station the Anubis crew moved to the far right side of the terminal, using a special machine to x-ray the coffins while I was left wondering about the other changes which had occurred in our formation. Rosalie and Emmett had seamlessly moved to the rear of the group, staying very close to Jasper while Bella urged me to keep moving, pulling me by the hand until we had to show our identification and separate to go through the metal detectors. I looked at my new friend quizzically, not quite understanding the strange tension that had fallen over the married vampires who seemed slightly panicked as they emptied their pockets and stepped through the mechanical archway.

I didn't understand the source of their palpable worry, knowing our luggage was pre-screened at check-in and was presently being carried beneath the coffins to be loaded into the cargo-hold of the plane's hull. As I took my purse of the conveyor belt Bella caught my eye and inconspicuously put a finger to her lips. Discreetly pointing to the airport personnel and silently urging me to keep quiet until we were out of hearing range for the guards, we swiftly moved further from the area which had alarmed Emmett and Rosalie so much.

With the tilt of her head, Bella gestured for me to look more closely at the TSA station we had just left. Looking like something a retail store might use as some sort of anti-theft system, there were workers standing behind machines I hadn't noticed before. They seemed to be viewing the passing crowd of hurried bodies exiting the checkpoint, glancing at their screens for verification as they perused the people.

"Those are the new infrared scanners which they'll be installing at all U.S. airports over the next two years. Rose and Em are sticking close to a certain empath in case anyone sparked with curiosity about the 'humans' standing in front of them who gave off no discernible body heat," Bella explained with a wink as Jasper told Rosalie and Emmett to relax, undoubtedly adding some empathic resolve behind that command since they seemed to comply instantaneously.

Slowing down to keep a better pace with the crowd, the vampire couple had clearly become so nervous about the security measure they began walking too quickly. Practically breathing down our necks a moment before Jasper thankfully reeled them in, I realized if he hadn't then Bella and I might have been barreled over in their haste to get as far away from that machine which could detect their "special" condition.

Sounding disheartened, Bella continued, "They really only use them at night to make sure no Fanged vampires hitch a regular commercial flight and risk the safety of the human passengers if let's say there was a delay on the runway and they ran short of Tru-Blood. The heat indicators would red-flag the vampire as a security risk. I think they were only performing a diagnostic check just now."

I nodded, understanding the predicament a bit more now after seeing how easy it would have been for a witless security guard to notice the previously unknown supernatural species standing right in front of them. Bella added with a dark laugh, "It is because of things like that machine which will make it so the Venom Vampires can't stay hidden anymore. The humans will inevitably discover the truth, most likely by accident. I mean, there are only so many anomalies the government can blame when their spy satellites pick up something strange before they realize the disco ball streaking across the desert is actually a creature they didn't know about yet."

"That is why those two took the opportunity to capitalize on the situation while they still could," I said in confirmation. "Besides what it means to y'all directly, considering how people have been reacting just seeing our vampire cargo, I have to say that was pretty smart of them."

Rosalie snorted with derision, speaking through clenched teeth, "Yeah, they're freakin' brilliant. Marketing themselves in just the right way will ingratiate those pricks to the humans. They'll be famous, looking like the heroic saviors instead of the villains of the story." The beautiful blonde spoke with such bitterness it was difficult not to be infected by it, feeling my own ire rising seeing her golden eyes flame with outrage.

"Quit it, Rose, you're making Sookie all frowny," Emmett teased as I stared at them both over my shoulder. With a kindness few others his size could convey, he reached out to make a smiley face with his thick finger brushing against my cheek as if he was painting it on.

I laughed at him, easily understanding why Bella loved the gentle giant so much. "That's better," he said while Rosalie continued to pout. "And sorry, Sookie, it's really nothing against you, but Rosie doesn't like the show-offs besting her at anything. They've made a habit out of it for the last few decades and it feels like the way Mom and Dad felt they were so perfect and… Oh come on, Rosie-locks, come back to Papa Bear," he called as his wife pushed past us, mumbling about humans minding their own business.

Stomping ahead in an indignant huff, Rosalie led the way to the jet with Emmett in tow, arguing about whatever this Edward and Alice had done to upstage her and why Emmett felt the need to broadcast her business to the world. Bella shook her head a little and smiled broadly as Jasper dropped his hand on her shoulder for a moment, sharing his calm between the three of us vicariously. With the verification of our passenger manifest from another set of heavily armed guards at the Anubis gate, we proceeded out a set of specially marked doors just behind the still bickering couple.

As the coffins were led to the left to be hoisted into the holding facility in the underbelly of the plane, Jasper's growl startled me. Seeing the way a few of the airport personnel was handling our "baggage", he grumbled, "Bella, please escort Sookie inside while I supervise things out here. Apparently we needed 'Handle With Care' labels affixed to my brother's box." He didn't wait for a response, already walking over to a man in an orange vest who upon seeing the angry face of the approaching passenger looked like he was going to wet himself.

Bella chuckled and urged me towards the mobile staircase provided to get from the tarmac to the luxury jet. "Are you nervous about flying, Sookie?" Bella asked as we walked up the steps. While thinking how to answer, I was distracted at the opulent interior of the plane, seeing how luxurious these accommodations were compared to the second-hand standards I had assumed would be provided for any humans traveling a vampire airline.

Settling into our seats quickly after a cursory walk-through of the plane, I realized I still hadn't answered Bella's question. "I am a little nervous actually," I admitted with an anxious, off-kilter laugh. I felt silly to say it out loud, but I was fearful of flying simply because I had never done it before. "I'm a bit new to air travel," I explained, hoping she'd get my underlying point.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sook," Bella said, placing her hand on my knee again for some much needed comfort. My fears were somewhat quelled by her sweet gesture, but a derisive huff coming from somewhere to my left ruined the calming effect.

"Quit it, Rosie," Bella playfully admonished the blonde woman who clearly had a problem with me even if I didn't know why. Bella leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in my ear as the disgruntled vampire placed her carry-on in an overhead bin.

As I had found out from Jasper earlier, any attempt at quiet conversation was mostly futile since the vamps on board could apparently hear us anyway. So I was a little confused when Bella began to whisper, "Please don't take offense. She'll come around eventually. Heck, it only took me… _a few years_ to make nice with my gorgeous big sis." Bella's sarcastic laughter was quickly joined in on by Emmett who nodded emphatically as he plopped down on the bench seat along the opposite side of the plane. His wife smacked him for his efforts as she took the seat next to him, rolling her eyes when he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

Unlike other planes I'd seen in movies which had rows of seats along a middle aisle, this Anubis jet had long leather benches only against the windows of the plane to allow for a generous amount of space in the center. There was a small sitting area to the far left which looked more geared to watching a movie, positioned just beyond an open galley. The compact kitchenette area seemed to be stocked with a substantial supply of vampire-friendly beverages and a small assortment of human food and drinks. I noticed there was no shortage of alcohol either, which surprised me since I wasn't aware vampires could drink.

Even several moments later, Rosalie looked like she was still hiding a vicious grin at Bella's previous comment. Although her expression was almost a smirk it made me slightly uncomfortable as to the reason behind it. Sensing my eyes on her, she quickly met my gaze head-on and snickered. "Sorry, Sookie, I'm sure you are a perfectly nice person. It's just that old habits die hard and it is still difficult for me to reconcile humans consorting with vampires willingly."

"Pish posh, Rosie, where are these humans you are referring to anyway?" Bella said, laughing lightly as she put her hand to her brow, pretending to peer into the distance. Smiling, Bella looked at me expectantly, almost like she was anticipating my support for her joke. In my confusion, I didn't move. I didn't know how they expected me to react, taken aback by her statement as I regarded them all with an equally odd expression.

Emmett, who was proving to be more observant and intelligent than his hulking appearance would typically indicate, stated with amusement, "It isn't really a human thing either, Sookie. It only took my Rosie so long to warm up to Bells because Eddie is such a douche. Rosie wanted Bells to have more in life than an oppressive asshole bossing her around all the time."

"That was until I realized how well Bella and Jasper fit together. I've made my peace with the situation now," Rosalie said. "My 'twin' deserved to be happy, and Bella was the way to make that happen."

"Your twin?" I asked, unable to understand the specifics.

"We had to fake being siblings to be able to live together without drawing a lot of attention to ourselves. With so many of us under one roof we usually pretend some of us are blood brothers and sisters as to not arouse any more interest in our family dynamics," the buxom blonde explained. Even as she spoke directly to me she seemed aloof, and completely uninterested in changing my obvious perception of her lackluster attitude.

"So Jasper is your 'twin' then?" I asked, feeling the need to engage her despite the vampiress' blatant displeasure in conversing with me.

"We've been using that line for fifty years or so now due to our resemblance. Alice and Edward are 'brother and sister' also, and Emmett and Bella were to be once she was changed and we moved to another area."

Rosalie's statement actually made me smile. "Now that really makes sense. Bella and Emmett seem like they could truly be brother and sister."

Apparently offended I hadn't said the same thing about her and Jasper, Rosalie's face contorted into a sneer again. "Anyway," she drawled, still managing to look beautiful despite her scowl, "Bella has earned a special place in my heart. I can reconcile the fact she has to become one of us by sheer force of Volturi will after the fiasco in Italy, but you? Why would you so readily accept vampires into your life?"

"First of all, I don't appreciate your judgmental tone," I said as politely as possible. "You sound accusatory when you really don't know much about me. I would really hope you could just hear me out before deciding you have me pegged, not that I have anything to prove to you simply because you think I need to convince you of something." I looked at her, not backing down. Through all of her acid-laced comments and eye-rolling, she reminded me of Tara. And since Rosalie would need to get this out of her system before we were able to move past this issue, I knowingly indulged her bitchy side just as I had done with my hot-tempered friend as a kid.

Minding my tone to sound strong and sincere, I continued, "Secondly, you should be able to understand my situation better given your need for blending in with humans too. You see I cannot blend in at all, not with my own 'kind' anyway. Hearing the chatter of human minds all day can be exhausting and it makes me stick out like a pig in a chicken coop no matter how hard I try to hide it." I paused wanting to make sure my point was resonating with my audience.

Seeing I had her attention, I continued, "Being around humans is very difficult – draining, if you'd excuse the pun. But vampires, vampires are silent to me. Yes, they want to bite me and everything, but they are a relief for me… What I'm trying to say is I'm an oddity and being around supernatural creatures is not odd to me in the slightest. I always felt out of place before I met vampires or realized my boss was a shape-shifter. I don't feel like as much of an outcast anymore."

"No need to feel like that ever again, Sook," Bella said with a smile. "You've joined the ranks of the Island of Misfit Toys. I understand completely. Rosie does too, she's just testing you."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at that declaration, rising to the challenge. As if she was going in for the kill, she asked sharply, "And your vampire? How is he with your whole human thing?"

"You make it sound like a shtick." I laughed, as did everyone else except for the beautiful blonde across from me. "He likes it," I continued, shrugging, "I suppose it makes him feel connected to his old human life since he used to live just across the cemetery by my house. He only recently moved back to his ancestral home after his last 'living' relative died."

"Really?" Jasper asked, sliding into his seat beside Bella on my left. I didn't realize how serious he was about my responding to him at first because his lips were already glued to Bella's neck, kissing down the side opposite me. It wasn't until he raised an eyebrow sharply and looked at me from over her shoulder while somehow still continuing his passionate assault on her skin that I was aware he was waiting for my reply. He clearly wanted me to expand on the history I had just brought up between me and Bill, though I wasn't sure why.

"We met and quickly became involved under some fairly extreme circumstances. I saved him from being attacked by these two awful drainers who were stealing his blood. Then he saved me from them the next night when they retaliated. They almost killed me. I truly owe him my life," I added quickly, trying to cover the inkling of suspicion I was suddenly struck with after feeling several sets of doubtful eyes on me.

Ceasing his romantic inclinations now, Jasper seemed to be deliberating about something but didn't articulate his thoughts. He simply inclined his head and gazed at me curiously. I knew it must have been because of my brief moment of concern when I thought about Bill and the Ratts. Whatever led me to stray into the realm of doubt with my boyfriend's intentions was quickly hampered by sheer force of will, something else Jasper was gentlemanly enough not to mention to the others as he let the moment pass without comment.

Feeling the need to distract myself from the current topic on my mind, I looked out the window and noticed the plane had taken off during our tense conversation. Somehow I hadn't even noticed. Shocked, I looked out the opposite windows in bewilderment of the clouds I could see all around, noticing Rosalie smiling at me with a genuinely pleased quality. Had she gotten a rise out me just to distract me from my nerves? The slight twinkle in her eyes indicated just that and I made a promise to myself to get to know her better. It seemed she was a very interesting person who was far stronger than her vapid Barbie doll looks would make you believe.

Peering out the oval window, I noticed the sun had already started to dip down below the horizon. However, my recognition of this fact did not need to be stated aloud. A moment later Eric appeared through a doorway on my right which I had mistakenly assumed led to the lavatory. Evidently it must have been an access hatch to the holding area where the travel coffins for our party had been loaded beneath the plane. While I was surprised to see Eric since the sun had not completely set, I realized this was the reason for travelling with Anubis Airlines. The windows were even vampire-friendly, offering some semblance of protection from the sun to their undead passengers.

"Where's Bill?" I asked the Viking as he gracefully took a seat next to me, a little closer than was required considering the size of the spacious leather bench.

"You wound me, Ms. Stackhouse. Shouldn't your southern sensibilities require you to enquire as to _my_ current state of being before assaulting my ears with the mention of Compton's name?" he cajoled. There was distinctive chuckling from everyone else in the cabin, clearly enjoying the Viking's teasing.

"Very well," I grumbled before laying my accent on extra thick, "It's lovely to see you, Mr. Northman. How are you this fine evening?"

"Quite content, thank you. It has been a while since I have been this excited to wake for the evening, especially now that I know you were so eagerly anticipating my arrival." He had the nerve to waggle his eyebrows at me after effortlessly baiting me into his trap. I huffed indignantly, catching Bella and Jasper's entertained expressions out of the corner of my eye.

And as bothersome as the Viking was, I couldn't help but return his challenging smirk with one of my own. I leaned fractionally closer to him, purring with a smile, "You wish, Eric."

"Indeed I do, Sookie. Indeed I do," he returned, sitting back looking pleased.

"This shameless flirt is Eric Northman. Sheriff," Bella said with a wink which made Eric's lip twitch with a stifled smile, "This is Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale-McCarty."

"Good to meet you both. Thank you for coming." Eric nodded in their general direction, barely taking his eyes off me as he spoke.

Dismissed by Eric's cavalier attitude towards them, the beautiful couple across the way got up and moved to the farther end of the plane to mix a drink for themselves. It was an action I was mindful of as I wondered what else these vampires were able to consume compared to the other ones. I watched as Emmett poured a tumbler full of brown liquid into a giant cup before dumping a Tru-Blood in and finishing the concoction with a straw and a tiny umbrella before handing it to his wife. So enamored with the giant vampire's actions, I startled from hearing Eric's words spoken so softly into my ear. "So, Sookie, did Bella and the Major satisfy all of your needs this morning?"

I gasped in embarrassment that Eric might have already been told what went on earlier in the day. Though none of us swore an oath to the fact, I assumed neither Jasper nor Bella were going to talk about what happened in the yard. Based on Eric's smirk I gathered I was mistaken about that and my heart broke a little at the idea I couldn't trust my new friends as much as I thought.

Feeling defensive, I hastily admitted, "Don't try to turn anything around on me, Eric. Bella kissed me, but Jasper never touched me. It was all very innocent."

As soon as my words tumbled out of my unfiltered mouth I realized my mistake. Eric's eyes widening slightly indicated something that Jasper then confirmed with the shake of his head. "Sookie, Eric was only fishing. You just took the bait."

Now I was embarrassed for more than one reason. Not only did I just admit to kissing Bella, but Jasper felt my doubt in them as well. I felt guilty for disturbing that newfound trust, but Jasper sent a quick dose of confidence my way and I bucked up like any good Stackhouse would. With a little extra courage, I rose to the challenge and countered swiftly, "I hope you're jealous, Eric. Bella's a very good kisser."

"Oh, I know," he teased after a moment, flicking an errant strand of hair back over my shoulder. I drew in one long keening breath, knowing his action allowed my neck to become more visible to him. Frozen in place by his unusually direct behavior, he took the opportunity to run a single fingertip down the column of my throat before letting his palm ghost the length of my arm towards my open palm which had somehow – to my great surprise - mysteriously settled near his thigh. The electrical charge between us was pulsating, enhanced by the way Bella and Jasper seemed keenly aware of the blonde vampire's every advance; excited by the closeness of the four of us sitting so tightly together despite the roomy space to spread out further.

Whatever was happening I was now aware I was being manipulated or at the very least pushed in Eric's direction by the presence of my two protectors. Even though I was aware of it I felt powerless to stop it. And if I was being perfectly honest with myself, in that moment I really didn't even want it to stop. Before I realized what I was doing I had leaned into Eric's palm, eliciting a satisfied grin from the flirtatious Viking vampire as I exhaled the breath I was holding in a whimper.

With a sobering effect, my previous question as to Bill's whereabouts was subsequently answered by a shuffling noise from behind the door Eric had exited minutes earlier, curing me of whatever spell I'd fallen under. Though it was faint and nothing telling occurred to note the identity of the new arrival, I noticed the way the emotional balance in the air immediately shifted, going from fun and intimate to slightly ominous from what the noise meant to the two vampires nearest to me. This time I was certain that Jasper was responsible for the dramatic difference in my mood.

Whatever was happening a moment ago, confusing as the contact between me and Eric could be at times, I was left dumbstruck by the intensity I could feel as Jasper's dislike of Bill. From what I observed so far Jasper's instincts were finely honed, much the way I would assume Eric's to be after living so long. Bill rubbed both of these two powerful vampires the wrong way, of that I was convinced. Now I was on a mission to find out why.

Deciding I would talk to Jasper in private as soon as possible, I focused on Bill's entrance and took note of the sudden absence of Eric by my side before my newly awakened boyfriend entered the main cabin. I was surprised to have to quell a flicker of emptiness now that the Viking had fled the vicinity in favor of conversing nonchalantly with Rosalie and Emmett by the bar. Looking innocent in a way I was certain Bill would find suspicious from the Viking, I watched Eric lean over the side of the counter to speak quietly to the couple, wondering what charming wit he was bestowing upon them as they chuckled at his comments.

No sooner than Emmett's booming laugh carried throughout the enclosed space, the vampire-cargo door opened quickly. It was strikingly similar to the way Gran would have gone about things when she was sure Jason snuck a girl in the house late at night. I just couldn't figure out what Bill had expected to catch us doing.

Standing in the doorway, I was certain Bill could sense the palpable tension in the atmosphere. Looking quite put out as he scanned the cabin, my oblivious boyfriend clearly did not understand he was the cause of the bone-chilling strain on everyone. Noting the two new additions to our party from afar, already scowling, Bill glared at the married vampire couple who appeared quite comfortable in Eric's company. As if that fact alone condemned them in an instant, I couldn't help but be disappointed in Bill for that.

Bill's general demeanor and somewhat nonchalant attitude despite everything facing us shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did. Feeling slightly irrational as to why I'd like my boyfriend to be in distress, I fought off a wellspring of irritation that he didn't seem relieved to see me in one piece, especially considering how much of a danger he made Jasper out to be the night before.

"Sookie," Bill said with an almost curt tone as he moved towards me.

It took a moment to realize why he was upset. He was clearly uncomfortable by how close I was sitting to Bella, seemingly jealous that her hand was resting on my knee. Cautiously approaching and sitting down farther away than Eric had, Bill extended his hand in an effort to move me closer to him and away from my new friends. He was anything but subtle in his efforts as I heard Eric chuckle on the other side of the cabin before returning to the sitting area with a grin and a gin and tonic for me.

I smiled at him, pleasantly surprised at the gesture since he took note to what I normally drank and so quickly attuned to the fact that I needed the liquid courage since the empathic vampire was paying more attention to his mate's lips instead of my emotional upheaval. Not that I could blame him since Bella looked quite fetching in the light summery dress she was wearing. Slightly bewildered as to why I had taken note of that fact at all, I acquiesced in moving towards Bill to appease whatever power-play he was engaged in. I looked at Eric with a courteous nod as I did so before accepting the proffered drink. "That was very nice of you, Eric. Thank you."

"Of course," he said casually taking a seat across from us with an eyebrow raised in expectation. I was confused because the Viking was clearly waiting for something, but I wasn't sure what. It was almost like he was reaffirming his power by declining to speak first, something that was obviously rattling Bill whose arm around my shoulder tensed dramatically under Eric's gaze.

"How was your day, Sookie?" Bill asked me in an oddly distressed voice. He was clearly trying to avoid any interaction with Eric, deflecting by talking to me instead. That simple notion made me feel slightly used for reasons which eluded me at the moment.

"Good. Same old, you know," I said quickly, my voice sounding strangled and strange even to my own ears. Bill looked at me with doubt in his eyes and I wasn't sure if I should have been grateful or not for the comment that interrupted his thought process the moment Emmett spoke.

"There are brawls at Merlotte's every day, Sookie?" the giant vampire announced. "What's it like working there? Is it like that movie Roadhouse with the dancer-guy that every girl thinks is so hot?"

"What!" Bill yelled already appraising me. The moment he lifted the cap-sleeve of my dress and saw the dark bruise on my upper-arm, he looked past me and directly at Bella with an accusatory hatred brewing in his eyes. "You failed to protect her just like I knew you would," he sneered.

I wasn't sure how many times a vampire's speed was magnified from that of a human, but before I knew what was happening Bill was no longer seated beside me. Suddenly dangling in the air, caught in a choke hold in the center of the cabin, he was being held by Eric's massive hand. If that was not frightening enough, it was Jasper's face Bill could see most clearly as the empathic vampire stood menacingly just over Eric's shoulder.

"Woah, guys, calm down," Bella stated nervously before jumping up to put her small hand on Jasper's lower back. Her reaction set off my own fear, knowing she was more accustomed to these kinds of outbursts than I was. If she was worried, then I decided I had reason to be too. "I'm sure he wasn't going to do anything to me just because some stupid human got a little fresh with their waitress. It's just a bruise. I'd bet it hurts even less than getting bit," she said, using her doe eyes to plead with me for help.

"Yes," I said, sputtering for words, "That's-that's right. I'm sure Bill was just overwhelmed. He wouldn't blame Bella, not when she's the one who defended me against a whole group of guys. Bill, you should have thanked her."

As if he had been slapped in the face by my suggestion, Bill whipped his head away from Jasper's gaze to look at me with bewilderment. Well, he turned his head as best as he could anyway, given the unforgiving grasp Eric had on his throat. Smart enough to take advantage of the opportunity which presented itself, Bill spoke as loudly as possible, coming out as a raspy whisper with the squeezing chokehold impeding his trachea. "My apologies, Bella. Thank you for protecting Sookie in my stead."

With the words spoken, I could see the issue would subside - for now at least. Jasper had already taken a step back, moving closer to Bella who I had not realized had been flanked on either side by Emmett and Rosalie at some point during the near-scuffle. Eric then unceremoniously dropped Bill to the cabin floor, looking down at him with a sneer before he too stepped aside.

Snapping up from his crouched position defensively, clearly unsure if he would be attacked again, Bill swiftly grabbed my hand. Wary in keeping his distance from Bella, Bill moved across the cabin to the other bench seat, pulling me along with him with a harsh tug. After clearing his throat a few times, testing his ability to speak, Bill finally managed to address the men in charge. "I was not going to attack her. There was hardly cause for such treatment," he choked out before giving his throat a minute to heal more before speaking. "Can either of you blame me for being angered that some filthy human mongrel touched my Sookie while I was unable to stop them?"

Without a verbal reply, Jasper simply glared at Bill for a moment before gracefully recovering his aloof aura and resuming his seated position, pulling Bella down on his lap as he went. Eric, still seething with anger at Bill's aggressive behavior despite the many warnings he'd been given to be careful with provoking the Major by threatening Bella in any way, sat down in the seat I had previously occupied beside the couple.

It shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did to be left out of their closeness due to the ineptitude of my vampire boyfriend. It really shouldn't have even occurred to me, but I truly wanted to be back between them. Sitting with that group had certainly created the most complete feeling of security I had experienced in quite some time. I wondered how long it would be before I felt that way again.

Before I could take a minute to muse over those confusing feelings, Bill had pulled me to his side and sat down across from Eric. With my nerves fully frazzled now, I looked at my drink with longing, knowing Bill wouldn't let me get close enough to Eric to grab it from the shelf behind the seats where I abandoned it.

Parched, I licked my lips, apparently enticing the vampire whose pride was severely wounded to give me a chaste kiss as a distraction. Pulling away with a confused expression, Bill seemed to be considering something before he spoke through a tightly clenched jaw. "What else happened today, Sookie?" He briefly looked over to Bella again, dutiful to make sure his glance was non-threatening and didn't linger. "Anything you want to tell me?" With his eyebrow raised in accusation, I hadn't an idea what to say to halt this conversation until we could discuss things privately.

Glancing over to Jasper, I saw the way he was concentrating on Bill and realized it was because my boyfriend's volatile temper was becoming an issue. The empath was monitoring Bill for a potential emotional eruption to warrant him stepping in again. I could just tell Jasper was waiting for any excuse to knock my boyfriend on his butt, eager to prove a greater point I couldn't seem to understand.

Not wanting to create any more trouble, I stated assuredly, "I don't know what you mean by that, Bill. After we came back from Fangtasia I went to sleep. I woke up, packed, made breakfast, and then went to Merlotte's. Bella and I helped out for a bit because Sam was so short-handed with Laf gone and Arlene running out with family emergencies all the time. That's when there was a small altercation with some rowdy college guys passing through. Bella really did protect me. You should have seen her, even Sam was impressed."

To my shock, Bill chortled with an abrupt, sarcastic laugh. Jasper, who evidently liked Sam, growled in response. That notion of respect for Sam made me happy even though I wasn't sure how the empath formed that opinion of my friend since their interaction lasted less than fifteen minutes. Everyone glanced at Jasper who then looked at Eric as if nothing was out of the ordinary in his hostile response.

"You met the shifter then?" Eric asked and Jasper nodded. "What did you think of him?"

"I'd reckon he's a trustworthy fellow where a certain telepath is concerned," he supplied, winking at me before returning his attention to Eric. "Despite knowing my reputation, he was absolutely ready to challenge me if Sookie had felt threatened. You know how I enjoy that kind of bravery in the face of futility," Jasper said with a sardonic smile.

The empath looked directly at me and Bill again, the Viking joining in a moment later. I couldn't help but react under that kind of scrutiny, shifting anxiously in my seat from the intensity of their combined gaze. "Merlotte would watch out for Sookie to an annoying degree I'd bet. Hell, even after she told him off he was still just as adamant in regards to his loyalty to her. It was actually slightly refreshing considering how disconnected most relationships are these days. If not for his underlying feelings of lust and romantic affection for her I would say it was a similar relationship to the way Emmett is with Bella."

"I notice the exclusion of Peter in that parallel," Eric said with a smile, a real, genuine smile for the couple next to him. That simple interaction finally gave me a good sense of Eric's long-standing friendship with Jasper. They looked like so many sets of buddies I had come to see hanging out together at Merlotte's over the years. Just a pair of regular guys catching up, except for the fact that they were both tall, blonde, notoriously vicious vampires who looked like underwear models instead of the overweight hillbilly townies I had become accustomed to.

Noticing my eyes hovering a little too long on the Viking and the Major, Bill abruptly chimed in, his voice a hiss just behind my ear. "I told you Sam had feelings for you, Sookie. That's why I don't want you working for him." Bill added quickly, "And who is this Emmett?"

"He's the one who referenced the movie 'Roadhouse' and set you guys all off in a fit," I retorted. Tempted to ignore Bill altogether due to his tone, I bit my tongue on his snide remark about working at Merlotte's in favor of answering the latter question more thoroughly. I looked around to locate our new arrivals in order to make proper introductions, but found that Emmett and Rosalie had mysteriously disappeared.

Glancing at Bella who was biting her plump bottom lip to avoid smiling coyly, somehow already obtaining a sense of my confusion, I tilted my head to the side in question. She responded with a giggle and answered me without further prompting. "A few months back Em realized that they had never done it on an airplane. I'll bet he keeps Rose occupied in the bathroom for the rest of the flight."

With a desire to move past the tense encounter Bill created the moment he entered the cabin, I shrugged off his heavy arm from around my shoulders, got up and reached out for Bella's hand. She looked quickly at Jasper who did nothing but offer a smile of encouragement before releasing her from his lap. Holding the hand of the girl who I was becoming reliant on for all non-vampire contact, I sighed as we made our way down the wide center aisle of the plane to the bar area to mix some well-deserved cocktails.

We weren't there but a minute before moans could be heard resonating from the bathroom area just beyond the movie-viewing space near the bar. Her previous theory punctuated by the clear sound of bodies smacking together, Bella gave me an "I told you so" look and proceeded to put her recently acquired bartender skill-set to good use. Two shots and another gin and tonic later and we meandered back to the guys, all of whom looked so uncomfortable that I couldn't help but wonder what Bella and I missed while we had drinks over some friendly chit-chat.

"So Eric, since we'll be landing soon, what's the latest plan?" I asked as I took my seat next to Bill across from his Sheriff. I hoped the effort it was going to take to get everyone working together was enough to override the obvious dislike the two blonde vampires held for Bill; if only I could figure out the source of their automatic animosity.

"Nothing has changed," Eric returned coldly, glancing at the arm Bill possessively slung around my shoulders the moment my bottom hit the seat. "Upon our arrival we will be going to meet with Isabel and Stan. They are the ones closest to Godric and hopefully can share a little insight into his disappearance. They were expecting me tomorrow and I neglected to call ahead to notify them our plans had changed," he said with a smirk. "Hopefully we will be catching them as unguarded as possible."

"Don't you trust them?" I asked. Based on his tone, I assumed he could not.

"Ahh, you see Sookie, I distrust almost everyone. There are few who I trust more than the Major here, so I should caution you that if he tells you something you have the good sense to believe him… Hopefully with less reservation than you do with me now that you all have become… so well-acquainted."

I could tell Eric let the innuendo linger on purpose, trying to provoke Bill for some reason. To his credit, my obviously irritated boyfriend only allowed himself to become a little flustered on the outside. But something told me behind his dark, brooding eyes he was drowning in a sea of rage; I could only hope he wasn't planning on pulling me down with him.

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

**A/N:**

I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews as compensation.

Next time - Three Arguments: One Jealous, One Fake, and One as Foreplay

Again, if anyone is interested in voting for this story the address is: www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html (just change the asterisks to dots). Click their logo to vote from now until Nov. 20. Thanks!


End file.
